Lessons in Life, Love, and Betrayal
by Been Reading
Summary: COMPLETED An unexpected 16th birthday present gives Harry a new outlook on life, allowing him to find love in a familiar face. Suspense mounts when it becomes clear the first thing Voldemort hopes to accomplish since his return to power is killing Harry.
1. The best birthday ever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like to play with the brilliant characters

Lessons in Life, Love, and Betrayal

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom in Number Four Privet Drive smiling sadly to himself. He was looking through a photo album that had once been given to him as a gift. His parents were smiling up at him on their wedding day. The best man and Harry's godfather, Sirius, was laughing gleefully. A single tear rolled down his cheek. They were all dead now. He was alone. He had almost his entire life to deal with his parent's death, but Sirius' was still a fresh wound. He felt so many conflicting emotions every time he thought of Sirius: happiness, anger, guilt, frustration. His normal way of dealing with matters of the heart was to completely close himself off, but this time his friends had not allowed him to. In fact, despite all of his feelings regarding Sirius' death, this had to be the best summer of his entire life. He spent most of his time at his neighbor, Mrs. Figg's, house. She was a squib, but it wasn't her company that had been keeping Harry happy. His friends had been coming to visit him via the Floo Network. In addition, the headmaster of his school, Professor Dumbledore, was coming by twice a week to teach Harry Occlumency. Harry was now very good at closing off his mind, and he was no longer being haunted by visions in his dreams.  
  
Harry looked up from his album just in time to see the clock change from 11:59 PM to 12:00 AM. It was his birthday. He was 16 and about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. The last few years this would have meant the arrival of several owls baring presents, but not his year. He was actually going to have a real birthday party for the first time ever. Harry put up his album and turned out the light. He rolled over in his bed, barely able to keep his eyes closed in anticipation.  
  
When Harry work up the next morning he hopped out of bed and got dressed as quickly as he could. He ran downstairs and out the door, not even acknowledging his aunt, uncle, and cousin eating breakfast in the kitchen. After all, if they didn't remember his birthday, why should he waste his time with them? Harry ran down the street, trying to ignore the two aurors who discreetly followed him every time he left the house. After Dumbledore had revealed to him at the end of last term that he would either have to kill Lord Voldemort or be killed by him, he understood why the guard was necessary. It just made it that much harder for him to ignore his dreadful fate. Harry had made the decision not to tell any of his friends about the prophecy that had determined his fate, instead choosing to bare the burden on his own.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" a crowd of people erupted as Harry opened Mrs. Figg's door. Harry knew his friends were coming, but he had never expected this. The room was filled with balloons and a giant banner. He saw his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, as well as Ron's younger sister Ginny and older twin brothers Fred and George. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood towards the back of the crowd, along with Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, and Kingsley. Harry's fellow students Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were also there as well. Harry was trapped against the door as all of his friends tried to hold him in a hug. He finally managed to give himself some space and squeaked out the word, "Thanks," still overcome by his party.  
  
"Oh Harry it's so good to see you!" Hermione squealed. "Sheesh, it's only been a week," Ron scoffed at her.  
  
"Well it's good to see you all the same," Hermione said, which Harry interpreted as good to see you happy and smiling. "You should see the cake Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Luna, and I made. We tried to get Ron and Neville to help but they wouldn't have any part of it." Hermione shot Ron a look.  
  
"Ignore her. Wait until you see what I got you, mate!" Ron seemed so excited Harry would have sworn that it was Ron who was receiving the gift.  
  
"I'm sure it's all great... hey guys!" said to Neville, Luna, and Ginny. "How's everyone?" Harry was glad to be with all five of his friends again. He felt a bond with them after their journey to the Ministry of Magic. He felt like they all seemed to have grown up a great deal over the summer.  
  
"As good as can be expected," Luna said dreamily. "Except for Ginny of course. She's just been dumped again." Ginny shot Luna a look that could kill, but Luna didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Eh, it's his loss," Ginny said regaining her composure. "We never really got to see each other."  
  
"Well I think you're too young to be dating," Ron said happily. Ginny shot another look, this time aimed at Ron.  
  
"Just because no girls fancy you—"she was cut off when she saw her mother approaching out of the corner of her eye. "Oh Ron, don't be sad, I'm sure the right girl is out there somewhere!" She patted him on the back consolingly and Ron's face when red with anger.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said pulling him to a tight, motherly embrace. "We've all been so worried about out lately." Now it was Harry whose face was red.  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
"Harry, you've got to see our latest experiments," Fred called, dragging him away.  
  
The rest of the party continued in the fashion; Harry would try and find time talking with each of his guests, and before long someone else would always drag him away. The party, like the summer, has been most uneventful except for two occasions. The first had been when Fred and George had slipped Harry a bag that appeared empty. They then told him quietly not to open it there. The second had been when Lupin had given Harry a small package and the same instructions. Finally, the sun had set, and Harry found himself sitting in the midst of a mess with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, I hope this party was fun for you," Hermione said.  
  
"Well seeing how it's the only birthday party I've ever had it was great."  
  
"What!?!" all three shouted together.  
  
"Well the Dursleys don't actually recognize my birthday, or any other holiday with me for that matter."  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, "I always forget how awful those people are."  
  
"Don't be," Harry said reassuringly, "My first birthday cards were from you guys, so my first party might as well be too!"  
  
"Did you like what Fred and George gave you?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Why do you know what they got him and I don't?" Ron said getting angry.  
  
"Well they didn't want to get the ittle prefect in trouble," Ginny replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Well no," Harry said putting an end to the argument, "they told me not to open it here."  
  
"Oh, that was just so Mum wouldn't find out."  
  
'Well, she's busy cleaning now, Harry, open it!" Ron said excitedly. Hermione looked on nervously, you never knew what to expect when the Weasley twins were involved. Harry grabbed the bag and looked inside.  
  
"There's nothing in here!" he said, surprised.  
  
"No, no, no. You have to reach inside." Harry stuck his hand in the bag, surprised at how deep it was. He felt a bottle, grabbed hold of it and pulled it out. When he saw what it was, his face turned pink and he tried to shove it back in the bag, but it would no longer fit. He looked at Ginny helplessly.  
  
"Oh give it to me," she said laughing at Harry's state of panic while Ron and Hermione looked on curiously. She took the bottle and slipped it inside her backpack. "Fred and George charmed the bag so it supplies Firewhiskey. They got the idea from muggle magicians. The charm only lasts a month though, so you'll have to use it while you can." Hermione looked worried, Harry looked embarrassed, and Ron looked like he was about to explode.... And he did.  
  
"Why do you know about this and not me? Have they given you Firewhiskey before? And why did they give this to Harry and not their own brother?"  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Harry and Ginny hissed at the same time. "Mum's still in the house you know," Ginny said furiously. "As for why I know, I go to visit the twins, I work in their shop, and I'm not a prefect." As she said her last reason she flashed a mischievous grin. "As for Harry, well you'll have to ask them yourself, but I'm sure he won't object to sharing, since the supply is unlimited for a month."  
  
"But you're too young to have Firewhiskey," Ron whined.  
  
"We all are," Hermione said in a disapproving tone.  
  
"But I have and you all can too, that is only if you want to." Harry was the only one who was quiet during this exchange. He looked at Ginny in awe. He'd always just seen her as the youngest Weasley, but now she seemed mature, very grown up. At the moment, much more so than Ron, who was still whining.  
  
"Okay, so it's my bag, right?" Harry said, pausing until the other three nodded silently. "So what to do with it is my decision, right?" Again, they nodded. "Well I've decided that right now is neither the time nor place to use or discuss it." Harry's tone was firm, and the others knew to drop the topic. "So Ginny, how long have you been working for the twins?"  
  
"All summer. They needed the help, and I don't think any Weasley could ever turn down some extra pocket money. It's nice to have some money of my own."  
  
"That's very smart of you," Hermione said. "You should save it. Start a vault at Gringotts."  
  
"Or I could spend it all pampering myself, like I've already started doing." Ginny flashed an innocent smile and batted her eyelashes. Ron and Hermione both looked ready to argue with her when Mrs. Weasley walked into the room.  
  
"I'm afraid Mrs. Figg is kicking us out. She's ready for bed. Harry, Tonks and Alastor will walk you back to your house." Harry hugged all of his remaining friends and gathered his things. When he arrived home, the Dursley's looked at him nervously, noticing all of his presents. Harry ignored them again, determined not to let his only living relatives ruin his best birthday ever.  
  
Harry dropped all of his bags and collapsed on his bed smiling. He closed his eyes and tried to relive every moment of his party. He thought of the box of fireworks Ron had given him. The book of Defense spells Hermione had given him. Ginny putting Ron in his place. He couldn't help but laugh out loud when he thought of Ron crying like a baby while Ginny egged him on. She was more like Fred and George than Harry had ever realized. He then though about the package Lupin had given him. Harry sat straight up in bed. He hadn't opened the package!  
  
Harry searched the floor through his presents and found the small package from Lupin. Harry tore off the plain white paper, and a small green notebook fell out, along with three letters. Harry looked and saw his name engraved on the front of what appeared to be a journal.  
  
"A journal is the last thing I would ever expect anyone to give me, all things considered," Harry thought out loud remembering his second year. He carelessly tossed the journal into his open trunk and turned his attention to the three letters, wondering which one to open first. He then noticed that one of the letters was labeled, 'Open First.' "Duh," he thought. He quickly opened the letter and recognized Lupin's small, neat handwriting.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 16th Birthday! I wanted to tell you that Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come back to Hogwarts to work with you privately. He wants you to be as prepared as possible for when you have to face then inevitable. I hope that's okay. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you this summer as much as I which I could have been. I know you've been going through a lot this summer, trust me, I've been going through it too. I hope you're doing okay. I really want to sit down and talk to you about everything after we're back at Hogwarts. _(Harry groaned at the thought of talking about his emotions.)_ Now to your present. Enclosed are two additional letters: one is from your parents, and the other is from Sirius. They all knew they were living in a time of war, and wanted to be prepared if anything ever happened to them. The journal is from Sirius, something he had done last spring. I'm sure he explains it better himself in his letter. If you ever need anything Harry, anything at all, don't hesitate to ask. I'm here for you.  
  
Love, Moony  
_  
Harry reread the letter several time. He wondered why he hadn't gotten the letter from his parents sooner. "I'm sure they thought that I wasn't grown up enough to hear from my dead parents yet," he thought gloomily. Harry held the two letters in his hand, neither was marked, and Harry wasn't sure which letter he would want to read first if he knew which one was which. Harry slowly pulled open one of the letters. He saw a delicate feminine writing. Without having even read a word, Harry knew it was from his mother. He felt tears fill his eyes as he started to read the letter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
Happy 16th birthday, darling. If you're reading this, it means that your father and I are gone. I'm so sorry we're not there for you. The life we chose is an honorable, but dangerous, one. We were fully aware of what we were getting ourselves into, however, we never realized the impact it would have on you. I'm so sorry that your destiny is intertwined with one so evil. You have to know that I'd give my life a thousand times before I'd ever let anything happen to you. If I could, I would fight all of your battles for you, but that is no way to grow up, cowering in the shadows, fearing for your life. There are so many things I wanted to teach you, to share with you. I know that you will have to face many dark things in your life, much sooner than I would have ever wanted. Which is why you have to fill your life with as many light, wonderful things as possible.  
Love, Harry. You have to learn how to love. Love with all your heart. Give your love openly, freely, and to as many people as possible. Love is the greatest gift, being given and received. No matter what may fall before you, you have to love. And keep loving.  
Harry, I'm not going to pretend you don't carry a large burden. Much more than anyone your age should have to. You have to learn to live your life despite that. You have to learn not to blame yourself for the things that happen around you. Guilt is not healthy. The things Voldemort does are beyond your control. You have to accept that. Eventually, you will have to face him. But enjoy your youth. Take everyday as it comes. Don't shut out the people who care about you. Learn as much as you can, be prepared, but please, be a kid. Make mistakes. Take chances. Break a few rules. Always, always, know that you are loved. Find someone to share your love with. That is your greatest gift, your strongest power. I love you.  
  
Mum  
_  
It was as if she knew every thought that had ever crossed his mind. Every fear he had ever had. He wished he could have known her, now more than ever. It was obvious that she had been wise to instruct not to give him the letter any sooner, he could barely handle it now. Despite the fact that he was crying, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. It was like he had permission to live a normal life. He wanted a normal life. Harry smiled. He was going to live his life like his mother told him to. It was the only thing she had ever asked of him, and he felt like he owed it to her. He then remembered Sirius's letter. He didn't know if he could handle another letter like the first one. Harry cautiously opened the last letter, surprised by how short it was.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
My wish, if I have to die young, is to die in battle, saving someone else's life. I don't want to die in my sleep. I don't want to fall down the stairs. I want an honorable death, to make up for my wasted life. I lost too much time to spend my life not taking chances. You're like a son to me Harry, and I would do anything for you. Remember that I'm a grown man, all of my choices are my own. I've had this journal made, especially for you. Next time you're feeling down, just open it up. It'll help you feel better.  
  
Love, Sirius_  
  
Harry had finally stopped crying. He was confused by Sirius's gift. Didn't he know him any better than that? Harry couldn't think any more tonight. He lay down on his bed, still fully dressed, and slept. He dreamt of his mother, laughing and talking to him while she fixed him breakfast.

A/N My first attempt at a fanfic. I'd love some feedback.


	2. The first attack

The rest of the summer was a blur to Harry. Time passed by so quickly he was almost surprised when it was time to go shopping in Diagon Alley for school supplies. He met Ron and Hermione at Mrs. Figg's house, and from there they flooed to the twin's shop in Diagon Alley where they were to meet Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. When they arrived in the back room of the store, they saw Fred, George, and Ginny all being lectured by Mrs. Weasley. Harry, being the last to arrive, only heard something about completely inappropriate things to take to school, and he had to force down a laugh.  
  
"Hello, dears," Mrs. Weasley said, still fuming. "Are you ready to get your shopping done?" They all nodded. "Well then I'm going to have to trust you out on your own... I'm not quite done with Fred and George yet." Mrs. Weasley managed to shoo them out of the shop while never breaking her glare in the twins direction.  
  
"Well I'm glad I got out of that one!" Ginny exclaimed, receiving three very confused looks. "Oh, Mum caught me packing up an assortment of, um, goodies, and lost it. She thought Fred and George had given them to me as advertisements. I just didn't bother to correct her. Oh well, they'll get over it soon, they always do."  
  
"Right, well I say we get our books first," Hermione said taking charge. "Now since I received 11 O.W.L.S., I'll have the most books. Harry, you got 9, so you'll still have quite a few. Don't look at me like that Ron, 7 is still good, you just won't have quite as many books this year." Hermione seemed to think that was a simply upsetting fact. The others simply laughed at her. They all knew Hermione took every possible opportunity to work her O.W.L.S. score into conversation. "Ginny, I don't know why you're laughing, you have to take them this year!" Ginny groaned at the simple thought of having to take tests.  
  
"The school year hasn't even started yet, can we please stop talking about tests?" Ron begged. But before anyone could respond, Harry groaned.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potty, Mudblood, and two Weasel twits," Draco Malfoy said smugly walking up to them.  
  
"How's your daddy liking Azkaban?" Harry replied, determined not to let Draco get the best of him.  
  
"Not very well, actually. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you saw him... soon." Draco turned and walked away, disappearing back into the crowded street from which he came.  
  
"I wonder what he meant by that?" Hermione thought out loud, but no one had the heart to say what they all were thinking.  
  
After they had all recovered from there run-in with Malfoy, they continued their shopping. They had lost all desire to dwindle in the stores, so they quickly got what they came for and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they were all spending the night. Despite all there worries, the night was calm. As was the trip to King's Cross the next day. Harry imagined it was the decreased number of Weasley's making the trip this year. After saying a tearful good-bye to Mrs. Weasley, and promising to be careful Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione climbed onto the Hogwart's Express and looked for a compartment to sit in. They found Colin Creevey sitting with Luna in one of the very back compartments, and they decided to join them!  
  
"Ginny!" Colin exclaimed as his best friend walked in. "I've missed you so much this summer!" He jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"Well, I've missed you too, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't strangle me."  
  
"Oh, hey Harry," Colin said anxiously. He had always admired Harry, and hoped that Harry considered him to be a friend.  
  
"Hello, Colin. Hey, Luna. Thanks again for coming to my birthday party."  
  
"Oh, it was my pleasure," Luna said with a smile. Colin looked on with a frown. He wondered why he hadn't been invited to the party. He sat, like an outsider, listening to the other's talk for 15 minutes. Ginny was his best friend, yet he didn't know anything about the topics they were discussing. She seemed to become the fourth in Harry's group. Hell, even Looney Luna seemed to be fitting right it. Why not him? Colin was interrupted from his thoughts when the door burst open.  
  
"I've looked in every compartment for you guys!" Neville Longbottom said, obviously out of breath.  
  
"Well, here we are," Ron responded, annoyed to have his conversation interrupted.  
  
"Neville, I hope you didn't run into Malfoy and his cronies," Hermione said, her voice full of concern.  
  
"Actually, they were the only other people I didn't find," Neville responded happily. Harry exchanged a worried look with Hermione. For some reason, hearing that Malfoy didn't seem to be on the train filled his body with dread. Almost as if on cue, the train began to slow to a stop. "What's happening?" Neville whispered.  
  
"If I had to guess," Harry replied darkly, "the train is under attack." Harry ran out into the corridor, as did many of the students in other compartments. Harry looked towards the conductor's room, and saw the last image he ever wanted to see in his entire life: Death Eaters. They were walking down the hall, stunning any student who got in their way.  
  
"Find Potter," he heard one of them growl. Harry quickly turned back into the compartment and yelled at the others to stay put. He grabbed his want from his back pocket and ran into the corridor.  
  
"Here I am!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping to draw the attention away from the innocent students. Harry aimed his wand at the Death Eater quickly walking towards him, but before he could mutter the words to any spell, he was hit in the back. He screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground, the world going black around him.  
  
The next thing Harry knew, he was waking up. He expected to find himself locked away in a dungeon somewhere, but instead he found himself in the too familiar hospital ward of Hogwarts. The room was blurry and he felt around for his glasses.  
  
"Here they are sleepyhead," Harry heard a familiar voice say. He took his glasses from an outstretched hand and realized it was Ginny sitting in the chair next to his bed. "We've been taking shifts sitting with you," she explained noticing the surprised look on his face. "We didn't think you should be alone when you woke up." Harry's expression turned to one of gratitude.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Well, we all heard you scream. It took about two seconds for us to decide not to stay put. Hermione and I stood back to back in the corridor, cursing the Death Eaters approaching from both sides. Fortunately they couldn't walk through much more than one at a time. There were still to many of them. We had both been hit several times and probably would have collapsed on the floor next to you is Lupin hadn't shown up. He was brilliant. He took care of the rest of them. Unfortunately they weren't so injured they couldn't disapparate. Apparently, they had killed the conductor and snuck onto the train."  
  
"Malfoy." It was the only thing Harry could manage to say. He couldn't picture Ginny and Hermione taking on Death Eaters to save his life. He couldn't let his friends hurt to save him, he felt so guilty. "No," he thought to himself. "I'm not going down that road again. I promised."  
  
Seeing the too familiar look of panic in Harry's face, Ginny spoke up again. "Don't worry, we were in and out of the hospital wing in no time." Harry smiled. It was like she could read his mind.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"A week. They definitely used a very powerful dark spell intended to knock you out completely, draining you of your energy. There's a counter curse, but not one we know. It's lucky Lupin brought you straight to Madam Pomfrey so she was able to do what she could to reverse the spell."  
  
"Remind me to thank him later."  
  
"She won't have to, you can tell him yourself." Lupin walked into the room, smiling brightly. He was followed by Hermione, Ron, Colin, Neville, and Luna. "You gave us all quite the scare!" Lupin got very serious for a moment. "Harry, why on earth did you give yourself up like that? You're lucky these young ladies were able to prevent them leaving with your body." Ginny and Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"They were hurting students," Harry said quietly, examining his hands. "I knew I was what they wanted, so I figured if they had me they would leave everyone else alone."  
  
"Harry, your heart was in the right place, but you should have waited. There were aurors following the train at a safe distance. We can't afford to lose you before the war even really begins." Lupin's tone was soft but firm. Harry's friends looked at him curiously, each ignorant of the prophecy. Harry just couldn't yet bring himself to share his burden with his friends.  
  
Sensing that Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable, Ron spoke up. "We're all just glad you're alright mate!" Harry was glad that he had a best mate who could pick up on his feelings.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my most frequent patient up and making a racket!" Madam Pomfrey came in cheerfully, but frowned noticing the large group of people. "I believe you'll be able to return to the dormitory tonight, but for now I must insist on only one visitor at a time." Harry grinned at the thought of leaving the hospital wing.  
  
"Well, since the lot of you has classes, I guess I'm the lucky one who gets to stay with the patient," Lupin said smiling. "Now go on, you don't want to be late." Harry's friends quickly told him goodbye, and then disappeared out the door. Lupin sat down in the chair that Ginny had occupied previously. "I'm sorry I dumped all of that stuff from your parents and Sirius on you and then left. I had a few things I had to take care of before I came here. I'm hope you're okay."  
  
"I'm fine," Harry said, forcing a smile. "But honestly, I'm not sure if I have the strength to talk about it right now."  
  
"I understand. But we do have to talk about it eventually. We also need to set up a time for your lessons."  
  
"I'll look forward to it," Harry said, trying not to sound reluctant. 


	3. Ron's long night

Harry headed back to the Gryffindor common room after eating a small dinner in the hospital wing. When he arrived at the portrait, he realized he didn't know the new password. He stood outside the Fat Lady, waiting patiently for someone to come and let him in. But no one came. There was not one Gryffindor student wondering the halls, returning from the library or the Great Hall. Finally, the portrait swung open and Ron stuck his head out, grinning when he saw Harry.  
  
"We've all been waiting for you!"  
  
"Well, if I knew the password I wouldn't have been standing out here for forever!"  
  
"Well, come on in!" Harry followed Ron into the common room.  
  
"Welcome back Harry!" every last Gryffindor student cried. Harry was overwhelmed.  
  
"I don't know what to say!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Well, thank you might be appropriate," Ginny said walking over followed by Colin and Hermione. Harry spent the next hour being drug around the room talking to everyone, from the new first years Harry had never seen before, to the seventh years. By the time he finally found his friends again he was exhausted. Not too tired, however, to notice that Ron was acting funny. Harry collapsed on the couch between Ginny and Colin, who were also watching Ron.  
  
"Is Ron okay?" he asked Ginny quietly, observing Ron laugh much too loudly with Dean and Seamus.  
  
"There's nothing really wrong with him," she replied slyly, trying to take notice of where Hermione was in the room. "He made such a fuss about never having Firewhiskey before that I decided tonight would be the perfect time for him to try some... he's got to be completely sloshed by now."  
  
"You really shouldn't have done that," Harry said with a laugh. "He knew what he was getting himself into, well, minus the fact that I charmed his cup to automatically refill itself," she paused, noticing Harry looking impressed. "He had made such an idiot of himself before that I had to teach him a lesson."  
  
"You're so much more like Fred and George than I ever realized. Remind me to never get on your bad side!"  
  
"Oh I'd never do anything to a friend," Ginny promised, "only an enemy... or a brother!" They laughed. While she had been talking with Harry, she had forgotten her quest to keep Hermione away from Ron. She realized this when she saw Ron walking up with his arm dangled around Hermione's neck for support.  
  
"What—," Hermione gasped for breath, struggling under Ron's weight, "did you do to him?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Big Boy here decided it was time to try Firewhiskey," Ginny said flashing an innocent grin.  
  
"Did you know about this?" Hermione interrogated Harry.  
  
"Not until about five minutes ago," he responded truthfully. But before Hermione could break into a lecture Ron spoke up.  
  
"I think....," his voice trailed off, "I think I may be sick." Suddenly the three of them saw his face turn a pale shade of green.  
  
"Ginny, quick! Help me get him to the bathroom," Hermione ordered. "No Harry, you stay put. You don't have the strength for this." Hermione and Ginny began to drag Ron to the prefect's bathroom. As they were almost out of site Hermione looked back, "In fact Harry, go to bed!" Harry hated to admit it, but he was exhausted. The common room was practically empty. Harry walked up the stairs to the 6th year boys' dormitory where Dean, Seamus, and Neville were already sleeping. Harry slipped into his pajamas and crawled into bed.  
  
Hermione and Ginny had managed to get Ron to the bathroom just in the knick of time. Being on the verge of puking seemed to give Ron new strength because he was able to run into one of the stalls on his own. Hermione followed him and began to rub his back the way her mother did when she was sick.  
  
"Come in here Ginny; help me get his shirt off so he doesn't get sick on it."  
  
"Yeah, see, well, um, I don't think so. I tend to draw the line at stripping my brother." Hermione glared at her. "Well it looks like you've got things under control." Ginny ran out of the bathroom all the way to her own bedroom.  
  
Hermione managed to pull Ron's shirt off over his head by herself. She wondered why she had never noticed how strong he was before. With his shirt off, she could see all of his well defined muscles. If he hadn't been puking, she would have found him quite attractive. When he finally stopped and his face simply looked pale instead of pale green, Hermione lead him out of the stall to the edge of a tub where they sat down.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Hermione asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, just tired."  
  
"Do you need to stay in here for a little while?"  
  
"No, I think I'm okay." They stood up and Ron put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione slowly led Ron back to the common room. By the time they got there, neither one could go any farther. Hermione sat down on the couch and Ron lay down, putting his head on her lap. He quickly fell asleep as she was rubbing his back. Hermione started to massage his temples, praying that he wasn't going to be sick again.  
  
When Harry woke up the next day, the sun was barely peering over the horizon. He was surprised to see that Ron, a notorious late sleeper, wasn't in bed. Harry quickly dressed and went down to the common room. Harry was shocked when he saw Ron and Hermione cuddled together, asleep on one of the couches.  
  
"Eh, hem!" Harry said loudly. Ron and Hermione both woke up; startled at the position they found themselves in.  
  
"Where's my shirt?" Ron asked sheepishly, glancing around the room.  
  
"Oh, I must have left it in the bathroom last night," Hermione said, blushing. "Maybe you should go get it, and brush your teeth while you're in there!" Ron put his hand over his mouth, and ran out of the room. "I should probably go get dressed." Hermione quickly ran up the stairs, almost knocking Ginny down on her way.  
  
"That really was fairly evil of you," Harry said to her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh that was nothing. You don't even want to know all of the things I picked up over the summer." The look on Ginny's face was purely evil.  
  
"I think you're right, I don't want to know. How have your classes been so far?"  
  
"They're okay, lots of work. O.W.L.S. year ya know? There's obviously a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor. It's a woman. Her name is Venus Trounce. She's really pretty if you ask me, I bet all of the guys have crushes on her."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Well you haven't even seen her yet." They both grinned.  
  
"You know Ginny, I'm glad you're over your elbow in the butter dish phase. It's really nice actually talking to you." Ginny wasn't sure whether she should be flattered or insulted. Before she could chose, Ron reappeared.  
  
"What's wrong, Ronnie? Have a rough night?"  
  
"You know very well what's wrong," Ron snarled. "That wasn't normal Firewhiskey and you know it!"  
  
"I hate to break it to you, dear brother, but I didn't touch your drink. Apparently you just can't handle your alcohol." Ron scowled, causing Ginny to grin. "What are you going to do? Tell Mum on me? I did nothing wrong. In fact, it may be my duty as your sister to tell Mum about this. I don't think she'd like it very much."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh I would."  
  
"I'd not test her Ron, I think she's serious," Harry said.  
  
"Listen to Harry. See you later!" Ginny laughed as she headed out of the room. Harry was very amused by the whole exchange. He wished he had a sibling to argue with like that.  
  
When Harry arrived at breakfast with Ron and Hermione he got his first look at Professor Trounce. Ginny had been right; she was pretty. She had jet black hair that was pulled into a very unteacherish ponytail that extended halfway down her back. Her eyes were a vibrant blue and she had a porcelain complexion.  
  
"Careful Harry, don't drool," Ron joked, poking Harry in the ribs.  
  
"I don't see what all of the fuss is," Hermione said, half pouting. "It's not like we haven't had a female professor before."  
  
"Not one like that," Harry responded, regaining control of his limbs. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down with Ginny and Colin.  
  
"Good morning," Hermione said, helping herself to some eggs.  
  
"Feeling any better Ron?" Colin asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Everyone knows Ron," Colin replied.  
  
"Great, just great," Ron said, his ears turning pink.  
  
"What do we have first today?" Harry asked, quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Lucky us, double Defense against the Dark Arts," Ron said smirking.  
  
"Yeah, lucky us," Hermione mumbled under her breath. They all hurried through their breakfast so they wouldn't be late for class. When they arrived Professor Trounce was already there.  
  
"Well, Mr. Potter, you've decided to grace us with your presence," she said warmly.  
  
"Err- yeah, sorry about that."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you won't have a problem catching up. Hello, Mr. Weasley," Ron could have sworn she winked at him. "Now if you'll all take your seats we can get started."

a/n: I wrote most of this story while my computer was broken, so as long as I have time to type and edit, updates should come quickly. Comments and criticisms are always welcome!


	4. Quidditch

"Hermione, I don't care what you think about Professor Trounce. That was a brilliant lesson," Ron said walking out of class smiling broadly.  
  
"You only like her because she compliments you. The lesson was alright," Hermione replied tartly.  
  
"It was good," Harry said. They walked together to the Great Hall for lunch. "Hey Ginny, Colin." Harry said with a smile, sitting down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"How was she?" Ginny asked slyly.  
  
"Amazing," Ron started, but stopped when he saw Hermione shoot him a dirty look.  
  
"Class was good," Harry said trying to keep a fight from breaking out.  
  
"Harry the peacemaker," Ginny laughed, picking up on the fact that he was trying to undo what she had started. "Well, I'm off to the library before class starts. Apparently the professors here are under the impression that it will be a good reflection on them if their students die from stress before their O.W.L.S." She walked away, her fiery hair bouncing with her step.  
  
"She's amazing, isn't she?" Colin said quietly to no one.  
  
"Yeah, she is..." Harry's voice trailed off and he felt his stomach lurch. His reaction to Ginny surprised him. His mind drifted far away as Ron and Hermione argued about something ridiculous. Why was he thinking about Ginny like that? She was his best mate's sister, not a girl he liked. But he still couldn't ignore the fact that he loved having her around, a lot.  
  
"Harry, wake up. It's time for class." Hermione's voice brought Harry back to reality. But Harry had a hard time concentrating on anything the rest of the day. His mind was focused on dinner, and getting to see Ginny again. When the time finally arrived, he felt his stomach do a flip. _"Stop that,"_ he scolded himself, _"this is Ginny, not Cho or someone like that."  
_  
"Harry, we need to set Quidditch tryouts. We do have almost an entire team to fill," Ron said grumpily. "The replacement beaters last year were complete rubbish."  
  
"Don't forget three chasers," Harry added.  
  
"Two chasers," Ginny said bringing herself into the conversation. "I was on the team last year, and I would be more than happy to move to one of the empty chaser positions."  
  
"You'll have to tryout like everyone else," Ron said, happy to have a leg up on his sister for once.  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"I'm afraid he's right. Since we don't like the beaters, we're making everyone from the middle of the year team last year tryout again," Harry spoke up.  
  
"Well this is different, I'm you sister and I'm not rubbish!"  
  
"Makes no difference. We don't want to show favoritism," Ron replied cheerfully.  
  
"Are you talking about Quidditch?" Hermione asked walking over.  
  
"Well it is just about the best topic in the world," Ron said very matter of factly.  
  
"Have you finished your Defense against the Dark Arts essays?" Hermione inquired. Ron turned pink. "I'll take that as a no."  
  
"Actually, I have. Professor Trounce offered to help me with it so I finished it yesterday." Hermione looked furious.  
  
"Wow, Ron. She must fancy you," Ginny teased, still upset over the earlier Quidditch discussion. Just as Ron looked like he was about to clobber his sister, Professor Trounce walked into the room talking to Draco Malfoy. Harry tensed at the sight of him, still blaming him (or at least his father) for the incident on the train.  
  
"Looks like she'll help just about anyone," Hermione smirked.  
  
"Whatever," was Ron's only reply.

* * *

Three days later Ron and Harry were hosting Quidditch tryouts. They were surprised by the large turnout. They broke everyone into groups and watched them scrimmage.  
  
Harry felt himself watching one group more than the others. One player more than the others. One chaser. She flew with an elegance he had never seen before. Her hair whipped behind her as she darted between the other players carrying the quaffle. Her red hair. It was Ginny. Again Harry was startled at the attraction he felt towards her. She was like a sister to him. But she wasn't actually his sister...  
  
Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when Ron blew a whistle to end the tryouts. All of the players flew down from the air and came over to Harry and Ron. Harry noticed Ginny walking over with Colin, looking very cute with her hair windblown and her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Harry and I are going to discuss things, and we'll be back with our decision in a few minutes." They walked into the changing room and sat down on one of the benches.  
  
"Well, Dean and Seamus work very well together as beaters. As do the Creevey brothers as chasers. So that just leaves one chaser spot."  
  
"Ron you know as well as I do Ginny was the best one out there today. Period."  
  
"Have it your way." Ron and Harry walked back out to the field where everyone was waiting impatiently. Ron made the announcement, and most of the hopefuls walked away.  
  
"YES!" cried Dennis as Colin wrapped Ginny up in a tight hug.  
  
"We did it!" Ginny said smiling.  
  
"Well, anyone could look good playing with you," Colin said with a grin.  
  
"Oh come off it," Ginny said embarrassed. She left Colin and Dennis and ran over to Harry and Ron. "Thanks!" She pulled each one of them into a hug. Harry awkwardly put his arms around her, not wanting to let go when she pulled back.  
  
"You earned it, honestly," Harry said looking into her eyes. She blushed at his intimate look.  
  
"You did," Ron added, breaking the moment. Ginny grinned and ran over to congratulate Dean and Seamus. Harry watched her, shocked at how he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. He remembered the days when she couldn't string two words together whenever he was around. She had definitely grown up since then. She seemed to have gown out of that problem, talking to him like a friend instead of the boy-who-lived. Harry felt a jolt in his stomach when he wondered if that meant she had grown out of her crush on him as well.

* * *

The next day in Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Trounce seemed to be paying Ron extra attention again. She helped him with his class work and showered him with compliments every time he did something well. Ron seemed to be caught between his feelings of flattery and embarrassment. Hermione, on the other hand, had a firm grasp on her feelings of anger. The more Trounce talked to Ron, the less Hermione liked her. By the time lunch rolled around, Hermione was barely speaking to Ron. When Ginny and Colin arrived in the Great Hall, Harry was thrilled to have a break from playing peacemaker.  
  
"What's up with them?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"Trounce."  
  
"Oh. We just saw her talking to Malfoy again in the hall." At this news Hermione looked up. "That woman spends too much time with Malfoy to be up at any good."  
  
"You're just jealous," Ron said, his eyes flashing in anger, "that a teacher likes me more than you!"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione stormed away from the table.  
  
"Well that was an interesting start to lunch," Ginny mused.  
  
"End of lunch." Ron sulked away from the table.  
  
"Well you two sure can clear a room," Harry teased.  
  
"It must be me; people seem to flock to Ginny." Colin shot his best friend an adoring look.  
  
"I thing I'll have to disagree with Colin." Harry looked at Ginny very seriously. "You have a very distinct odor, it kind of burns your nose."  
  
"Hey!" Ginny said slapping Harry playfully in the arm.  
  
"Ouch! I'm only kidding!" Harry leaned in next to her and whispered in her ear. "Actually, you smell really nice. Like strawberries."  
  
"Gin, we don't want to be late for potions. Snape will have our heads," Colin interrupted the intimate moment and drug her away from the table.  
  
"Bye," Ginny called back to Harry, in a state confusion. _"What just happened?"_ she thought to herself. _"If I didn't know better, I'd think Harry was flirting with me."  
  
_"Earth to Ginny!"  
  
"Sorry Colin. Come on, we have a date with Snape." 


	5. Confessions

Harry didn't know what had come over him. He had been flirting with Ginny, Ginny! If Ron knew, Harry wouldn't live to see the first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. He got up from the Great Hall and started to walk towards the Transfiguration classroom. He was determined to get Ginny out of his head. He was so focused he almost walked right into someone.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention, Moony! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were avoiding me."  
  
"Sorry. I know we need to start working, but I've been really behind in my classes since I missed the first week." Harry was refusing to make eye contact with Lupin, ashamed of the fact that he was lying to him.  
  
"Well I trust that you've caught up by now. If it's okay with you we'll start tonight." Harry knew by the look in Lupin's face that it not being okay wasn't an option. "Meet me at 8 in the Room of Requirement." Lupin walked away as quickly as he had come. As soon as he was out of site, Harry let out a groan. It wasn't the lessons he minded. He was actually looking forward to those. It was the talk that was sure to come with the lessons. Even though Harry was trying his hardest to live his life like his mother had asked, he still found it hard to bring himself to talk about it. He hadn't told anyone about the letters. It was just too personal.  
  
"Harry, come on, you're going to be late!" Hermione stuck her head out of the Transfiguration classroom and pulled him out of his thoughts and in with her.  
  
That night at dinner, Harry was unusually quiet. Ron and Hermione, however, were too busy arguing to notice. Harry's mind was racing. _"Where's Ginny? Why isn't she here?"_ he thought to himself, _"I really wanted to see her again before I have to go meet Lupin. What am I saying? This is Ginny."  
_  
"Hey Harry."  
  
"Ginny! I mean, hey." Ginny and Colin had walked over to the table while Harry was lost in his thoughts. "Did you see that the first Hogsmeade trip is this weekend?"  
  
"Yeah, we were talking about it between classes. You should come with us, I can use help with the refereeing." Ron and Hermione stopped fighting long enough to look embarrassed. Harry was so absorbed in looking at Ginny, he didn't even notice the dirty look Colin shot him.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Ginny responded blushing under Harry's gaze.  
  
Ron and Hermione seemed to have found a temporary truce, so Ron figured it was the best time to ask for homework help. "Hermione will you help me and Harry with our Charms essays?"  
  
"Oh come on," Hermione responded rolling her eyes,  
  
"Actually I have to go meet with Lupin tonight," Harry said quietly. "He's giving me extra Defense against the Dark Arts lessons."  
  
"Oh, well, have fun," Hermione said unsure of how she should react. She and Ron left the table and headed towards the library.  
  
When they were gone, Ginny leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sure," Harry responded, certain his face was bright red.  
  
"Bye Colin, we'll see you later," Ginny called back to her best friend. Ginny took Harry by the hand and led him to the Gryffindor common room. She took him to two deserted chairs in one of the corners of the room. "Harry, I know you don't like to talk about V-Voldemort, and Merlin knows neither do I, but it's a common bond we share. I want to be prepared for the next time I have to face him. I want to learn extra lessons with you," she stopped, trying to read his face.  
  
"Ginny, there's something you don't know. Last year, the prophecy, I have to kill him, or be killed by him. That's what it all comes down to. Me or him," Harry felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt Ginny reach out and take his hand. He looked into her eyes and saw they were filled with tears. "I haven't told anyone. But, I wanted you to know because, well, I really like you, and I would really like to get to know you better. But before I can ask you anything you need to be completely aware of my situation."  
  
"Harry," Ginny began slowly, no longer fighting to hold back her tears when she saw Harry crying, "I've always liked you. All admit, at first it was because you were the boy-who-lived, but then it became because you were the boy who saved lives, the boy who was loyal to his friends, the boy who would risk his life for others. So, I would love to get to know you better. I don't care what you have to face, I only care about you."  
  
Harry's face broke into a smile through his tears. "Well then I don't see any reason why you can't take lessons with me. You just have to promise me one thing; you won't tell anyone about, um, getting to know me better. It'll only paint a target on your back and I can't have that. We can tell our close friends, you know Hermione and Ron, when we're ready, but don't fight me on this. It's for the best."  
  
"I'll promise not to tell if you promise me that you'll never push me away for my own good."

"I promise. But we've got to leave now or else we're going to be late for Moony." They stood up, Ginny still holding Harry's hand. She pulled him to her and threw her arms around his next. Surprised, Harry slowly slipped her arms around her waist and they stood embraced together letting time pass around them, sharing in each other's pain.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed, "Er- hi Colin! Harry and I were just heading out." Ginny quickly wiped her eyes and followed Harry out of the room.

* * *

"Harry!" Lupin said, obviously happy Harry had not stood him up. "And Ginny?"  
  
"Harry told me what he was doing and I forced him to let me come. I want to be ready if he ever decides to come after me again."  
  
"Well, alright..." Lupin said, his voice trailing off as he looked at Harry questioningly. For the next hour the three of them worked on spells that could be used in battle. Harry and Ginny left excited about everything that had transpired that evening.  
  
"Harry, before we get back to everyone, I just wanted to tell you that I'll keep your secrets... All of them. So if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Not waiting for him to respond, Ginny leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. She blushed and quickly began walking again. Harry's face turned red and he followed her to the common room.  
  
That night, Harry slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

In between the first night with Lupin and the Hogsmeade trip, Harry was happier than he had ever been before. He and Ginny spent every moment they could spare, which wasn't much between Quidditch, classes, and homework, together trying not to look to obvious. Normally Ron, Hermione, or Colin were hanging around much to Harry's annoyance. But Harry and Ginny managed to find a few precious moments to spend together alone, talking about their lives, their hopes, their dreams. They had planned a secret meeting while in Hogsmeade. They figured it should be easy enough to break apart from the group and have something resembling a real date.  
  
When the day finally arrived Ginny sat nervously in front of her mirror brushing her hair back from her face. She looked herself over and gave herself a final seal of approval. She still couldn't believe that Harry liked her. She had always liked him, she knew from the first day she laid eyes on him that he was the one for her. She just couldn't believe that Harry had finally picked up on it too. It was finally happening. Every time his hand would "accidentally" brush against her she could feel every hair on her body stand on end. She walked into the common room, and saw her best friend, not Harry, sitting on the couch.  
  
"Hey Col. You going into town today?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he replied sulkily.  
  
"Well, I've got to go meet Harry... and Ron and Hermione," she added quickly. "Have fun today." Ginny walked into the Great Hall, not noticing Colin's bad mood. "Hello!" she said cheerfully when she reached the trio waiting for her. She sat down beside Harry and felt sure her face had completely flushed when Harry placed his hand on her knee. She quickly regained her composure and placed her hand on top of his.

a/n Thanks for the positive feedback. The feedback only makes me want to post faster!


	6. The second attack

They arrived at Hogsmeade an hour after breakfast. After arguing for some time about where to go first, they all agreed on Honeyduke's. They walked along the rows of sweets, picking out what they wanted to purchase.  
  
"Ginny," Harry whispered, pulling her aside, "Let's try to split up when we leave here." Ginny nodded in agreement as Ron and Hermione walked up behind them.  
  
"Have you decided what you're getting?" Ron asked, enviously eyeing their piles which were much bigger than his own.  
  
"Yeah, we just need to pay." Harry quickly paid for his sweets, anxiously to finally get some real alone time with Ginny. "Where to next?"  
  
"Zonkos," Ron said forcefully.  
  
"Three Broomsticks," Ginny answered with an equal amount of force.  
  
"Well you two are obviously not going to agree on anything today," Hermione said frustrated.  
  
"We could split up," Ginny suggested helpfully.  
  
"Sounds like a brilliant idea," Ron said, glaring at his sister. "To Zonkos Harry?"  
  
"Actually, I could really go for a Butterbeer right now," Harry said sheepishly, examining his shoes. Ron looked genuinely upset.  
  
"Oh there's no need to throw a hissy fit, Ron. I'll go with you," Hermione said. As they walked away, Ginny and Harry grinned. Their plan had worked.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked close together as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. They walked inside and picked out a table in a back corner, hidden behind a large plant. Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand under the table. He grinned and squeezed her hand.  
  
"You look really nice today."  
  
"So you're saying I don't look nice everyday Mr. Potter?"  
  
"No! That's not what I meant!"  
  
"So you didn't mean I look nice today?"  
  
"No!" Harry's face went red in frustration. Ginny laughed. "I don't think this is very funny. I was just trying to tell you how beautiful I think you are; how you light up the room, and I ended up upsetting you!" "Harry, you really haven't hurt my feelings! I was picking on you," Ginny lowered her voice, "Did you really mean those things?"  
  
"Yeah, every word of it." Ginny blushed at Harry's kind words. He liked having that impact on her. He was about to tell her how her eye's sparkled when he heard a scream coming from outside. "Stay put!" Harry quickly told Ginny as he ran outside. He was terrified when he saw a pack of Death Eaters coming down the street, stunning everyone who got in their way. Harry's first instinct was to run out to the street and draw their attention away, but he remembered Lupin's warning. Harry looked around for anyone who could help, but didn't see anyone. He ran back inside and up to the bartender. "Floo- Dumbledore- Get- Help!" Harry's words were broken as he started to panic. He was about to run back outside when he felt someone grad him. Before he could do anything he was being pulled into the back room. He turned around and reached for his wand. "Tonks!" he exclaimed, surprised to see her.  
  
"There's no time to explain, I have to get you out of here." Seeing the look of desperation in his eyes, she gave a small smile. "Don't worry, we already got her out. Now, to Dumbledore's office."

* * *

When Harry arrived in the Headmaster's office, he saw Ginny sitting on a couch looking worried. As she saw Harry fall clumsily from the fireplace a look of relief swept over her face.  
  
"Thank you for joining us Harry," Dumbledore began gently. "I'm afraid we have quite a few things to discuss. Before you start wondering, I know all about your relationship with Miss Weasley here." Both Harry and Ginny turned pink. "You have to remember, Harry, that you're being watched from the second you leave a room that we consider safe for your own protection. That said, we will not interfere in your life unless you are in danger. In other words, your secrets are our secrets. We're watching several other students as well."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, when Mr. Malfoy missed the train to Hogwarts, we realized he had a very lucky moment in avoiding the attack. So when he decided not to take the trip into Hogsmeade today, we felt that maybe he was going to get lucky again," Dumbledore paused, his eyes sparkling. "Fortunately for us, several aurors were given the day off and they decided to spend it in Hogsmeade. It's just a shame that they ended up working during their much needed vacation."  
  
"But why didn't you just have the Ministry send aurors?" Ginny asked.  
  
"There are spies everywhere; on both sides. This allowed us a certain element of surprise."  
  
"Oh," Harry and Ginny said together.  
  
"Harry, you have to listen carefully to what I'm going to say next. It has become clear that you are what Tom is after. After the incident at the Ministry, he appears to be afraid to make any moves until he has taken care of you."  
  
"But isn't that a good thing? He's not killing anyone," Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, that aspect of it is good. But, there's a very good chance that it also means he's focusing all of his powers on you." Ginny's face went white. "It seems that he attacks you every time you're out of our wards."  
  
"So basically no more leaving the wards." Harry thought of Sirius as the words left his mouth.  
  
"For now." Harry looked confused but Dumbledore continued, "Now as for your relationship with Miss Weasley, you were quite right to keep it hidden. The less Tom is able to find out about you, the better. Never forget, there are spies everywhere."  
  
"Professor, were any students hurt today?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes. Thankfully nothing serious. There are about seven who will spend the night in the hospital wing, but they should be back in classes by Monday. Now you two should get some rest, it's been a very long day."  
  
For once, Harry actually felt grateful to Draco Malfoy. As he and Ginny made their way out of the headmaster's office they held hands. When they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase Ginny grabbed Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you," Ginny whispered in his ear, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I thought you had left me and you weren't going to come back." Harry gently wiped the tears away from her eyes. He held her chin in his hand and forced her to look into his eyes.  
  
"I will never intentionally leave you as long as I have a breath in my body." He slowly leant forward, gently touching her lips to his. They stood there for a moment, lost in each other.  
  
"What is it about crying girls that makes you want to kiss them?" Ginny asked with a choked laugh pulling back. Harry's face went bright pink. "Come on, I'm sure people are wondering what happened to us." They were just outside the portrait when Ginny spoke up again. "Harry, I understand why we can't make our relationship public, but can't we tell our friends? I mean they're bond to start noticing something. They're not all as daft as Ron."  
  
"Well, I guess if they ask we shouldn't lie. But I don't think we should go around offering information," Harry paused, grinning sheepishly. "Besides, I'd love for Ron to not know for as long as possible. I'm not sure I want to know how he's going to react."  
  
"Is the great Harry Potter afraid of my big brother?" Ginny teased.  
  
"Well the fact that there are six of them..."  
  
"All of whom think that I'm six," Ginny finished. "I understand, just know, you're only putting off the inevitable." They laughed and walked into the common room.

* * *

"Harry! Ginny! We were so worried about you," Hermione exclaimed hugging them both tightly. Ron looked over from his place on the couch, not speaking but looking very relieved. "We knew that several students were hurt, and when you didn't come back... Lavender is missing still..."  
  
"Seven students were hurt, but they should all be okay by Monday," Harry responded quietly. No one seemed in the mood to do much of anything. "I don't feel like going to the Great Hall for dinner," he added quietly, noticing the time.  
  
"Me either," Ron said, receiving looks of shock from all of his friends. "Well, I don't." He shrugged his shoulders. Harry suddenly got up and disappeared up the stairs to his dorm. He came back holding a bottle and four glasses.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione scolded, "I wouldn't expect this kind of behavior from you."  
  
"Well, I think we could all use something to take our minds off of what happened today," he answered dryly.  
  
"Fine, just don't expect me to take care of you this time," Hermione said storming off. Harry poured Firewhiskey into three of the glasses and watched as Ron drank his entire glass in one gulp.  
  
"Careful mate... you don't want to end up like last time." Harry forced a smile.  
  
Before long, all of the students had made their way back to the common room and up to bed, exhausted by the events that had transpired that day. Ron sat passed out on the couch, and Ginny sat curled up next to Harry. The Firewhiskey made her bold and willing to take risks, and Harry was in no condition to fight her. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss; first very gentle, but as Harry's shock disappeared the kiss turned into one of passion. Harry gave into touch completely. He felt her tongue on his lips and met hers with his own. He could taste the Firewhiskey on her breath. He put his arms around her and pulled her body close to his own. He heard her let out a small moan.  
  
"Oh! I'm, err, sorry..." Hermione stood frozen in place from the bottom of the stairs, pink with embarrassment. "Oh fuck," Ginny whispered, begrudgingly pulling herself away from Harry. She jumped as Ron mumbled something in his sleep. "Oh we are royal idiots. Ron's right there," she said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Hermione, we were just, um, oh fuck it," Harry said, sure his face was on fire.  
  
"Harry, let me talk to Hermione," Ginny said looking calm and collected. "You help Ron get to bed." Before Harry could protest Ginny gently kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs with Hermione.  
  
After Ginny finished filling Hermione in on the details of her and Harry's relationship, Hermione's face was lit in a smile.  
  
"Oh this is so wonderful!"  
  
"Yeah it really is. But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Harry isn't safe right now, and Dumbledore assures us that Voldemort has spies everywhere." Noticing Hermione's look she added, "Not even Ron, but that's more for personal reasons."  
  
"I guess, but you're going to have to tell your family eventually." Ginny shrugged her shoulders grinning. "Especially if you keep acting like that with one of your brothers sitting right across from you." Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ginny threw a pillow at her.

* * *

a/n Thanks again for the kind words. You just keep making me want to update faster, which unfortunately is also keeping me from finishing my story, lol. Don't worry though, it will be finished.


	7. The end of the honeymoon

As it turned out, Hermione discovering Harry and Ginny's relationship was the best thing that could happen. She was able to help them find time to be alone together, without drawing too much attention. For the next few weeks, Harry and Ginny enjoyed the honeymoon stage of their relationship. They spent most of the time that Hermione gave them in the Room of Requirement, talking, cuddling, snogging. However, in the week leading up to Halloween, they barely had time for homework, much less each other. So when Ron decided it would be best if they took the night before Halloween off from Quidditch, Harry pleaded with Hermione to keep him occupied for the night. That night over dinner, Hermione tried to throw the plan into action.  
  
"Ron have you finished your potions essay yet?" Hermione asked. "Harry and I did ours this afternoon."  
  
"Without me?"  
  
"Well, if you want I'll help you after dinner," Hermione suggested. Harry was trying his hardest to focus on the conversation, but it was difficult when Ginny started to rub his leg with her foot.  
  
"Earth to Harry. I asked if you were going to come with us to the library," Ron said, getting annoyed with his best friend.  
  
"You know, Ginny. That sounds like a good idea. I could really use your help on my Charms essay. You are the best in our class," Colin suggested, sending her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well, actually, I'm um." Ginny's mind couldn't seem to function fast enough.  
  
"She's got an extra lesson tonight with me and Lupin," Harry said, rejoining the world. "That's why I did my potions earlier with Hermione. We missed out last lesson because of Quidditch, so we're making it up tonight." Ginny and Hermione stared at Harry in awe; he had gone from la la land to creating a web of deceit in a matter of minutes. Of course, the fact that Ginny had been too distracted trying to cover her tracks to continue playing footsie under the table had freed his mind a little.  
  
"Oh, well, whatever," Colin replied. "I guess I'll head to the library."  
  
"Well, we don't want to be late for Lupin, do we Harry?" Ginny said coyly.  
  
"No, I think we should go to the Room of Requirement right now," Harry said, gazing at her adoringly.  
  
"Well then go on," Ron said, completely unaware that anything that was going on. "You two really should work hard. Don't spend any time goofing off, just go straight to it. What you're doing is very serious work. We'll see you guys back in the common room later." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all tried their hardest to fight back laughter. Not sure how long they could last without losing it, Harry and Ginny excused themselves from the table and exited the Great Hall. As soon as no one was around, they both burst out laughing. Ginny fell against the wall next to a window, barely able to stand up.  
  
"Harry, I think Ron just gave us his blessing," she said in between giggles.  
  
"Well, he did order us to just go straight to it." Harry fell against the wall next to Ginny. "We've got to keep moving. We don't want anyone to think something funny is going on between us." Ginny burst into another fit of laughter. "You've got to shut up!"  
  
"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Ginny tried her hardest to look shocked and upset.  
  
"Yes!" Harry started laughing again. Just something about being with Ginny and seeing her happy was intoxicating to him. "Shhh! Someone's coming!" Harry pulled Ginny behind the curtain on the closest window. They stood face to face. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, and she slipped hers around his neck. The thrill of not being caught was exhilarating for them. Harry was about to lean in and kiss her when they heard voices. Not just any voices though; the voices of Cho Chang and Michael Corner. Harry and Ginny both tensed at the sound of their exes walking towards them. Harry dropped him arms from Ginny's waist and moved his gaze from her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Cho?" They heard Michael's voice say.  
  
"Yes?" Ginny saw Harry cringe at the sound of Cho's voice.  
  
"Will you be my date for the Halloween Ball tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh Michael of course. You're my boyfriend, who else would I go with?"  
  
"Harry Potter?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. You know there's nothing between me and Harry anymore. Besides, there never was much going on there anyway. I didn't really like him, I just used him for comfort after Cedric died. Plus, he really wasn't a good kisser." Ginny saw Harry's eye's flash in anger, and then in embarrassment. "What about you? Are you sure there isn't some hot little thing you'd want to take? I did see you talking to Ginny Weasley earlier today."  
  
"We're just friends. Although, she was a brilliant kisser."  
  
"Michael!" Harry and Ginny could only assume that one of them had leaned over and kissed the other.  
  
_"Of all the people in all of the halls, why did these two have to be on this one?"_ Ginny thought desperately. _"And why won't they just keep moving?"  
_  
"Now, did that little red head do that?"  
  
_"Please, no,"_ Ginny silently urged Michael.  
  
"Well not like you. Although there were some other things."  
  
_"He said it,"_ Ginny thought miserably, now joining Harry in looking at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to listen to the sound of Michael and Cho kissing.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Cho and Michael finally left the hall. Harry stepped out from behind the curtain, feeling like he had left his dignity behind. Not only had Cho been talking about how pathetic he was, he had the image of Ginny with Michael burned into his mind.  
  
"Harry?" When Ginny saw the look on his face, she felt sure he was going to dump her, right then and there. "We really should go to the Room of Requirement before anyone else stumbles across us." When Harry only started to walk away, Ginny felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She didn't know how she made it to the room. She left it up to Harry to determine what they needed to be inside. When saw opened the door and saw two small, chairs she felt her heart break. He really was going to dump her. She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, afraid to speak. Harry sat down opposite her, refusing to meet her gaze.  
  
"Well that has to be one of the top ten worst moments in my life." Harry couldn't seem to bring himself to say anything else.  
  
"We both have pasts, Harry. It's just unfortunate that we had to listen to them talk about us."  
  
"Well I'd say the talk about you was a lot more flattering than the talk about me."  
  
"Please, I don't care what Michael or Cho thinks. They're both daft."  
  
"You didn't think Michael was daft when you dated him."  
  
"Well I was being daft. And I can't say you were being much better when you dated Cho." Ginny was starting to feel like she was on trial. If Harry was going to dump her, she wasn't going to lie down and take his insults too.  
  
"Well you heard Cho, I'm rubbish and she only used me for comfort."  
  
"Harry, if you've got something to say, just say it. I can't stand to hear you like this!" Ginny was starting to get angry with Harry's self-pitying attitude.  
  
"Fine! Did you shag him?" Ginny was shocked. First because she had never heard Harry yell at her before. Then it came because she had been expecting him to dump her, not interrogate her about her past relationship. However, when she realized what he had asked, her eyes flashed in anger.  
  
"Is that what you think of me? That I'm the type of girl who sleeps around?"  
  
"Well Michael sure made it sound that way."  
  
"You're going to believe one part of a conversation you overheard instead of your own knowledge of me?"  
  
"Well he seemed to make it clear what he was talking about."  
  
"Harry Potter you infuriate me! Not that you deserve an answer, but no I didn't shag him. Yes, we did fool around a little. I mean, it's none of your business, but we did date for almost an entire year. But I never, never, felt anything for him like I do for you. And honestly I find the fact that you were so fast to jump to the wrong conclusions very insulting. So if you want to dump me, fine, but don't come crawling back when you realize what a twit you are."  
  
"Ginny," Harry paused, his eyes filled with pain, "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. And breaking up with you never even crossed my mind. I was just embarrassed by what Cho had said, and then I had this image of you and Michael in my mind... I'd never really thought about the fact that you had dated anyone before me. I know I'm an idiot, but I had forgotten that I wasn't the first one to notice what a beautiful woman you had become." And with that sentence, all was forgiven. Ginny walked over to Harry's chair and sat down on his lap. She leaned forward keeping his lips inches away from his.  
  
"For the record, I think you're a brilliant kisser."  
  
"Cho couldn't hold a candle to you." Ginny caught Harry's lips with her own. She felt passion erupt all through her body. She ran her tongue along his lips and he opened his mouth allowing her entrance. He felt out a small moan. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her, and picked her up. He knelt down on the floor, laying her down in front of him. He trailed his kisses down her neck. "I hate these robes," he said quietly in between kisses.  
  
"So do something about it," Ginny said with a smile, rubbing her hands through his hair. Harry looked surprised, but recovered and undid the fastens on her robe. He gently slipped the robe off over shoulders, revealing her school uniform. She pulled him back down to her and started kissing him again. They spent the next thirty minutes that way, using their hands to explore each other's body through their clothes. "We should go," Ginny whispered regretfully.  
  
"I know," Harry whispered, not stopping kissing her neck.  
  
"Seriously, Harry. Hermione can only keep Ron occupied for so long." "I know we have to stop. I just don't want to."  
  
"Another day, Harry. Another day." Ginny gently pushed Harry off of her and stood up from the floor. He reluctantly followed her example and walked back with her to the common room.  
  
"Lupin must have worked you hard tonight." Ron looked up from his chess game with Hermione.  
  
"It was excruciating," Harry said, exchanging a look with Ginny.  
  
"Harry finish my game, I'm really just not good at Wizarding Chess." Hermione walked over to where Ginny was sitting, letting Harry take her seat. "What was that about?" she asked Ginny quietly.  
  
"Just know that it's been a really long night. But I think we're closer than ever." Hermione smiled at her friend, happy to see that everything was okay. 


	8. Halloween

Harry had been completely dreading the Halloween Ball. He had told Ginny he didn't mind if she went with Colin when he asked her. It just broke his heart to know that his life made it impossible for him to take her himself. Hermione had suggested that they go together as friends, but Harry would only agree if Ron came too. So that's how on the night of the Halloween Ball, Harry was standing in a corner drinking punch, watching Ginny dance with Colin, and Hermione dance with Ron. He strongly suspected the punch was spiked, but watching Ginny dance only made him drink it faster. She was a brilliant dancer, letting the music flow through every bone in her body. Harry became increasingly jealous every time Colin touched her, even though he knew it was inevitable when two people were dancing. He just couldn't help but feel like Colin was holding her a little to close during the slow dances; that his hands were slightly too close to her bum. Harry groaned, and took another swig of punch. _"Yep, definitely spiked,"_ he thought as the room began to spin around him. _"What harm would it do if I had one dance with her? She's my friend. I've danced with Hermione tonight, once. So I'm allowed one dance with Ginny too."_ Harry set down his empty glass and walked over to where Ginny was starting to sway to the next slow song with Colin. "May I cut in?" Harry didn't wait for an answer. He took Ginny by the arm and pulled her close to him. He spun her around and they danced away from Colin.  
  
Ginny could smell the alcohol on Harry's breath. "Do you really think this is wise?"  
  
"I'm allowed once dance with my friend." Harry slipped his hand below where Colin had his earlier.  
  
"You're sloshed. You don't know what you're doing."  
  
"Yes I do." Harry leaned down and placed a bruising kiss on her lips.  
  
"Harry, stop!" Ginny pulled away from him, grabbing his arm. "Come with me." She pulled him out of the Great Hall and into a deserted classroom. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry didn't respond. "You have no idea how many people could have seen us in there! Malfoy was there! In your drunken stupor have you changed your mind about keeping us a secret? When you're drunk, are you smarter than Dumbledore? Do you know what's better for us than he does now?"  
  
"I didn't like the way Colin was looking at you. The way he was touching you."  
  
"So you're going to risk everything because of my best friend, whom I feel nothing other than friendship for?"  
  
"I don't trust him."  
  
"Merlin, Harry! He's been my best friend for almost five years. He'd never hurt me!" Harry walked over to Ginny and grabbed her by the shoulders, immobilizing her arms. He leaned forward and kissed her, much more gently than he had done earlier in the evening. This time, she returned the kiss. They were both so wrapped up in the moment they didn't notice anyone else enter the room.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Colin grabbed Harry by the arm and whipped him around. He balled his hand in a fist and threw a punch into Harry's jaw.  
  
"No! Colin, stop! It's okay!" Ginny frantically put her body in front of Harry's.  
  
"Gin, I saw how he was holding you just now, how he kissed you in the Great Hall. He can't force himself on you just because he's Harry Potter. Funny how I used to think that meant something!"  
  
"No, Colin, it's okay. He's sloshed. I think the punch was spiked. He doesn't know what he's doing. I could have stopped him if I really wanted to, but you know how I've always had a crush on him. I just got caught up in the moment, it's really my fault." Believing that Colin was calm, Ginny stepped away from Harry. She was wrong. Colin swung at Harry's face again, this time knocking him to the ground. "COLIN! Get out of here right now!" Ginny screamed in anger, but Colin didn't budge.  
  
"I don't want to leave you alone with him."  
  
"Look at him, Colin. He's passed out on the floor bleeding. He's not going to hurt anyone right now." She paused, looking her friend in the eyes. "I've never seen you this violent before. It scares me." Ginny knelt down on the floor beside Harry, examining his face.  
  
"I was just trying to protect you," Colin said quietly.  
  
"Just leave." Ginny tried to wake Harry up.  
  
"What happened?" Harry struggled to come back to full awareness.  
  
"A misunderstanding," Ginny said gently, wiping the blood off his face with the arm of her robe.  
  
"I told you I didn't trust him."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Only you would be saying I told you so in your condition."

"How did you get to become such good friends with such a jerk anyway?"

Normally Ginny would have yelled at anyone who called any of her friends a jerk. But not tonight. "The Harry Potter fan club."

* * *

An hour later, after Harry had been taken to and healed by Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire.  
  
"I still can't believe little Colin Creevey hit you," Ron said.  
  
"Well thanks to your strenuous Quidditch practices I don't think he's so little anymore," Harry responded, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"I just can't believe he thought you were trying to take advantage of Ginny." Ron looked at his sister and smiled. "I know that if you really were, she'd have hexed you into next week. She's definitely no damsel in distress."  
  
Ginny looked surprised to hear her brother pay her such a compliment. "Well, I almost hexed Colin when he threw the second punch. I honestly don't know if I'll be able to forgive him for that. I mean, I had completely taken the blame to try and get him to back off, and he just went after Harry again. The tone in his voice really scared me. It was like he was a different person."  
  
"Well, I just can't believe he'd try and hurt the star of our Quidditch team right before our first game." Hermione shot Ron a look that said your friend's well being is much more important than Quidditch. "Well, teammates shouldn't be fighting; especially not over other teammates."  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. "Don't worry Ron; we'll wipe the floor with Hufflepuff." 

* * *

a/n This chapter is a little shorter than I had intended, but the next one starts after the Quidditch match. I'm not much for writing about sports, so you'll have to use your imaginations about the details of the game. Sorry! Oh, and sorry about any small typos that get passed me. Sometimes I get so excited about finishing a chapter that I forget to run spell check before I go to post. What can I say? I hate to make the readers wait. Please let me know what you think of my new chapters. I'm finally starting to get to some action!


	9. Ginny's worst fear

When Harry, Ron, and Ginny reached the Gryffindor Common Room, the party had already started. There was a large banner that hung across one of the walls that said 'Congratulations on Whomping Hufflepuff!' The whole house couldn't have been any happier. Someone walked over and brought the three of them drinks, making a toast in the teams honor. Ginny looked around the room in awe. She saw Colin sitting in a corner by himself. Halloween still felt like it was yesterday, even though a week had passed. Ron had called an emergency team meeting the day after and made everyone make up. Ginny and Harry had both accepted Colin's apology, but things between Ginny and Colin were still strained. She missed having her best friend around to talk to, but at the same time she just couldn't shake the look in his eyes when he had hit Harry. She met Colin's gaze and he stood up like he was going to come talk to her, but went to the punch bowl instead.  
  
"Oh that was brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed as she wrapped each one of them in a hug. "You should have seen the look on Malfoy's face when he realized what the final score was. He looked like he was going to kill Harry."  
  
"Well, Ron was the brilliant one," Harry said, grinning at his best friend. "Where did I put my drink? Ah, here it is. To the Gryffindor keeper!" Harry raised his glass towards Ron, making him blush. Soon, Ron was swept away from his friends by a crowd of admirers. Harry and Ginny took it as an opportunity to sneak off by themselves for a bit.  
  
"He really was good, only allowing three goals," Ginny said smiling as she and Harry walked towards the Room of Requirement.  
  
"Yeah, but you chasers were complete rubbish! I mean we were only up by 200 when I caught the snitch." Harry laughed and reached out for Ginny's hand. He opened the door to the Room of Requirement, where there was a large plush couch in front of a fire. They sat down, Ginny cuddled next to Harry. "I'm so tired." Harry suddenly felt as if he didn't have enough energy to hold his head up.  
  
"Are you okay? You look a little pale?" Ginny looked at Harry concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Ginny shot Harry a look. "Okay, no I'm not. I don't think I can feel my legs." Ginny sat up, looking very nervous. "I think- ," Harry's voice cut off and his eyes closed. His head fell uncontrollably down against his arm.  
  
"Holy shit," Ginny whispered, trying to maintain her composure. She dragged his limp body into the hall, collapsing on the ground from exhaustion. "HELP!" Suddenly she saw Tonks appear from no where.  
  
"What happened?" Tonks cried running over to Ginny. Ginny tried to explain through her sobs, but honestly didn't know what had happened. Tonks began to levitate Harry to the hospital wing. "Go back to the common room right now!" she ordered Ginny. "Things will only be worse if people find out you were with him. I know it's going to be hard, but please try to act like nothings wrong." Ginny stood frozen in place. "GO!" Ginny arrived outside the Fat Lady's portrait, not remembering how she had gotten there. She mumbled the password and walked into the common room where the party was still going full force. Apparently she had not been missed. She saw Colin walking towards her and she inwardly groaned. She didn't think she had the strength for him right then.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Colin said, sounding as if he thought she would bite his head off.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Listen, I know I've already apologized, but I need to again. I really don't know what came over me. I care about you so much, and when I thought that he was trying to hurt you, I just lost it."  
  
"He cares about me too." Ginny couldn't bring herself to say Harry's name, knowing he was in the hospital unconscious.  
  
"I know that, but the way he was manhandling you, I got scared."  
  
"You scared me Colin. You looked like you wanted to kill him."  
  
"Never! You know he's always been my idol. It was just that then, he wasn't Harry. He was someone who was trying to hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Colin."  
  
"Can we try to go back to the way things were?"  
  
Ginny realized that very soon Harry wasn't going to be there, and she was going to need a friend's unconditional support. "I'd like that Colin. But now I need to go find Ron and Hermione." Colin grinned and pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
"I promise, I won't let you down. I'm here for you!" Ginny forced a smile and walked to where Ron and Hermione were standing. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach when she saw them joking and laughing. If they knew what she knew, their moods would be much different.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione cried, obviously tipsy. "You've been missing out on all the fun! Try some punch it's really good!" Normally the combination of Hermione and alcohol would have made Ginny's night, but tonight all she could manage was trying not to look upset.  
  
"My little sister!" Ron was drunk beyond comprehension. He hugged her so tightly she almost fell to the floor. She couldn't believe that Ron and Hermione were so completely oblivious to the fact that Harry was missing. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Bathroom." Ginny was trying to fight back her anger. _"Why aren't they asking where is Harry?"  
  
_"Doesn't 'Mione look beautiful?" Ron asked grinning as Hermione blushed.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Oh Ron, you're too sloshed to know what you're saying..." Hermione was snapped back into a completely sober state when she saw Professor McGonagall enter the room. "Oh Merlin, we're going to be expelled," she whispered frantically as the Professor walked towards them.  
  
"You three need to come with me." Ron only responded by laughing, mumbling something incoherently. "Soberis!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, pointing her wand at Ron. He snapped out of his state, somewhat confused.  
  
"Where's Harry?" he asked, suddenly aware of his friend's absence.  
  
"Follow me," was the only response he got. She led them to Dumbledore's office. Hermione looked terrified and Ron seemed completely confused. Only Ginny looked calm, as she tried her hardest not to completely lose control. They sat down on a couch, looking anxiously at Professor Dumbledore across the room.  
  
"It's Harry."  
  
a/n Okay, I've come to a conclusion. Since I've been so good about updating very quickly (like 8 in 4 days) I'm going to leave you with my very first cliff hanger. Evil? Yes. But I'm going to continue writing my story, just going to make you sweat it out a little bit first! Let me know what you think about the latest chapter or about how evil I am. (Oh, I had apparently accidentally blocked anonymous reviews, but the problem is now remedied. Sorry if that affected anyone!) 


	10. The Power of Love

A/N Okay, to make up for my cliffhanger, this is the longest chapter yet. I had actually already written it, but went back and changed it. I like it much better now. I had wanted to make you all sweat it out for a couple of days, but I got too excited wanting to know what y'all would think of what I did to Harry! Fair warning, this is an emotional chapter, at least for Ginny!

* * *

_"It's Harry._" Dumbledore's words haunted Ginny in her dreams. She dreamt about it every night. _"He's been poisoned."_ Even thinking about the words filled Ginny's eyes with tears. Vacaterous. That was the name Dumbledore had given the poison. _"If enough is consumed it can be very deadly. Fortunately it doesn't appear that much made its way into his blood stream."_ Fortunate? Being left lying in St. Mungo's like a vegetable for two weeks was definitely not what Ginny called fortunate. Ginny could still hear Hermione's loud sobs in her head. She could still see Hermione collapsing on Ron's shoulder, and Ron trying very awkwardly to comfort her, despite his own depression. _"The potion drains a person of all their thoughts and feelings; their emotions and desires; their pains and fears."_ To Ginny that meant it had erased her from his mind, from his memory. _"It takes away their will to live. There is no known antidote."_ It took Harry away from her, possibly for forever. "There have been survivors, but no one was able to determine what brought them back." Hope without reason.  
  
Ginny felt like she was dead on the inside. She had completely closed herself off from everyone. It was the only way she could keep people from asking questions. Hermione tried to talk, but Ginny refused. After awhile, Hermione got the message and only talked to Ron. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that they seemed to be much closer than they had ever been. They had even stopped fighting. Colin was always there, offering her a shoulder to cry on, but never forcing her to talk. She loved him for that. She tossed in her bed, in a place between life and sleep. She wondered if that was where Harry was.  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, wake up." Hermione was gently prodding Ginny's arm.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny didn't want to wake up. Dreams were the only way she could deal with Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore wants to see us." Ginny sat up so quickly she knocked Hermione off the edge of bed she was sitting on.  
  
"Did he say why? Was there a change with Harry?"  
  
"He's still alive. That's all I could get out of Professor McGonagall." Ginny got out of bed and threw on the first clothes she could get her hands on.  
  
"Let's go." Ginny almost ran out of the room. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs when she saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the fire with Ron.  
  
"Good, then you're all here. Shall we go?" Hermione and Ron looked just as confused as Ginny felt. They all reluctantly followed Dumbledore out of the common room and to a part of the castle where Ginny had never been before. It was only then that she realized how early it was. There were no other students up and about the castle at all. She was lost in her thoughts about Harry, worrying about him being worse, hoping he was getting better. She didn't realize that they had stopped walking and ran right into Ron's back. He looked like he didn't even seem to notice. Dumbledore opened the door and led them inside.  
  
"Merlin! It's Harry!" Ron said, stating the obvious. The statement was wasted on Hermione and Ginny who had already run to Harry's side. Hermione threw her arms around him, but Ginny stood frozen at the edge of the bed. He was breathing, but he looked dead.  
  
"He's not woken up yet," Dumbledore said gently. "You should all sit down on the sofa and let me explain some things." Ron and Hermione did as they were told, but Ginny stood frozen in place. Dumbledore walked over to her and gently led her to the couch. "I'm sorry if I got any of your hopes up, but there hasn't been any change in his condition. I'm sure that you've all heard the story that has been passing around the school that Harry's aunt had been seriously injured. I'm sure the people who know him well find the story odd, seeing as how Harry and his aunt didn't get along. But for now it's keeping the questions to a minimum. I've talked it over with the doctors at St. Mungo's and they agree that the best thing for Harry right now is to be with the people who care about him. So he will be staying here. I'd like to request that you all find time to come spend with him. Even if you only come here to sit and do your homework. Not that you shouldn't talk to him. Mrs. Weasley will be coming by three times a week during the afternoons to stay with him. I believe Fred and George will be alternating coming by on the afternoons she doesn't. Other members of the order who knew Harry well will be coming by. I will be informing Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood as well. The six of you share a very special bond after your night at the Ministry last year. Beyond the people I have mentioned, I have to ask you to continue to keep the truth hidden. Find time to spend with Harry, but without making your absences obvious. Now, I think that you should all head back to your bedrooms before all of the other students wake up." Ron and Hermione stood up, overwhelmed by all of the information they had just digested. Ginny was still frozen. Hermione hesitated in front of the door, looking back at Ginny, but Dumbledore silently told her to keep going. He followed her out of the room, allowing Lupin to come inside in his place. Lupin walked over  
  
"He looks dead." Ginny could barely say the words.  
  
"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he's not in any pain." Lupin looked at her with concerned eyes. "You however, look like you may fall over at any moment. Have you been eating?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"My dear, you've got to try harder than anyone to be okay. I know you care about Harry on a deeper level than the others, but am I correct in saying that none of your friends know about your relationship?"  
  
"Only Hermione."  
  
"Well unless you want to let the rest of your friends in..."  
  
"I can't while Harry's like this," Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"Which I completely understand. However, it means that you can't act like a grieving girlfriend."  
  
"I know." Ginny was now sobbing.  
  
"You can't spend any extra time with him by yourself."  
  
"I know." Ginny collapsed into Lupin's body shaking.  
  
"Sweetie, you've got to go back to your dorm." Lupin stood up and gently pulled her up with him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the empty hallways to the outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. "I know it's hard. But you're going to have to try."  
  
"Thanks, Moony." Ginny managed to force a smile through her tear stained cheeks.  
  
"You know, you really remind me a lot of Lily. That is when you don't look so bloody awful." Ginny let out a single sincere chuckle. "That's much better."

......

* * *

...

Another week passed. Ginny found it hard to find time to spend with Harry. She knew that he wouldn't want her to do poorly on her school work; especially not because of him. She spent most of her free time in the library doing homework. She, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna all took turns spending time with Harry, but never anyone by themselves. Sometimes they sat and worked on homework, other days they played chess, and some days they simply talked to Harry about what was going on around school. Things almost felt normal, especially since Ron and Hermione were back to fighting.  
  
"You're daft Ron!" Hermione exclaimed after Ron had made a comment Ginny could only assume was stupid. She honestly wasn't listening. The three of them were sitting in Harry's room after dinner. Ginny was curled up in an arm chair like a cat working on a Potions essay, while Ron and Hermione bickered on the couch about something stupid, as usual.  
  
"Honestly, Hermione! Do you really think Professor Trounce has ulterior motives for liking me?"  
  
"Yes!" Ginny looked up from her homework only long enough to make sure Hermione wasn't going to clobber Ron. "I mean, come on! Have you not been listening when Professor Dumbledore keeps telling us that there are spies everywhere?"  
  
"You think Dumbledore would hire a spy?"  
  
"Well I'm sure he didn't know it at the time! And now he can't fire her without proof! I mean did you ever wonder why almost none of the professors know Harry is here?"  
  
"I really don't think she's a spy."  
  
"You're just saying that because you fancy her!" Hermione looked at Ron with a look that could kill.  
  
"I do not!" Ron's face matched his hair.  
  
"No think about it. She's been pumping you for information about Harry. Remember when she asked you to dance at the Halloween Ball? What'd you talk about? Harry?"  
  
"Only for a minute. She was really asking me about me family!" Ron's anger was only matched by his embarrassment.  
  
"And you notice how we always see her around Malfoy? I bet she's giving him the information and he's taking it straight to V-V-Voldemort!"  
  
"You're just jealous."  
  
"What a brilliant and well thought out come back," Hermione replied sarcastically.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP?" Ron and Hermione looked at Ginny startled. "I'm trying to do my homework, and I don't think this is good for Harry. Merlin knows if this was what I had to come back to I don't think I'd want to either!"  
  
"I'm sorry Gin," Ron replied sheepishly.  
  
"Really Ginny, I hope you don't think Harry isn't coming back because he hasn't got anything to live for so he doesn't want to. The potion took that away from him, but it doesn't mean it wasn't there or that it can't come back." Hermione sounded as if she had been spending all of her free time reading up on Harry's illness, and knowing her, she probably had.  
  
"Let's just go back. I can't concentrate on anymore school work." Ron and Hermione followed Ginny out of the room, afraid to say anything else to her.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron whispered to Hermione, making sure to stay at least 10 feet behind Ginny.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ron shot her a pleading look. "I really can't tell you. Just know that she and Harry had gotten to be good friends, between the classes with Lupin and Quidditch."

* * *

Ginny didn't go back to see Harry for another week. It was just too hard for her; especially with Ron and Hermione fighting. One night before dinner Ginny was sitting in the library doing homework, when Hermione sat down at the table with her.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"I've really got a lot of work to do Hermione."  
  
"I'm sorry about Ron and me fighting the other day. You really should go back to see Harry. I really believe that if anyone is going to bring him back it'll be you."  
  
"I just can't. It's too hard to be in there, to see him like that, and have to pretend I don't care anymore than you or Ron. In fact that I care less than you and Ron."  
  
"You could tell everyone," Hermione suggested.  
  
"I can't, not without Harry. You and Ron fighting makes it so much worse. What happened? You were getting along so well."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well, it's just that, Ron kissed me. We were spending so much time alone together, and then when Harry, when Harry, well you know what happened to Harry, I thought I really liked him. And one night he kissed me. But then he started apologizing and saying it was a mistake and he ran off."  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. Ron really is a twit."  
  
"I'm sorry for telling you this while Harry's not here. But I really like him, Merlin help me, I do! I can't help myself. But he doesn't fancy me, he fancies that bloody professor."  
  
"Hermione I'm sure that he doesn't really like her. It's just that Ron is always in everyone else's shadow and now he's getting attention. I mean the boy-who-lived is his best friend; he's the youngest of six brothers; you're the top student in your class. See what I mean? And you've got to admit, she's absolutely beautiful."  
  
"Yeah, I see your point. But still, he didn't have to act like that. It's torturing me, because after he kissed me I realized how much I like him. But that's enough of my love life. I've got good news for you. I happen to know that no one is going to see Harry tonight. Ron and I were supposed to go, but he got detention with Snape."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Malfoy was talking about Harry, saying that he was dead. So Ron hexed him." Hermione and Ginny both giggled. "But now you can come with me and I'll work on some homework, and you can really spend some time with Harry."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think it'll make you feel better."  
  
Ginny quickly gathered her things and stood up. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ginny almost ran the entire way to Harry's room, leaving Hermione struggling to catch up. When Ginny entered the room, she froze. She could barely stand to look at him lying motionless in his bed.  
  
"Go on," Hermione said, gently pushing her forward. Ginny slowly walked over to Harry's bed, and sat down in the chair beside it.  
  
"Hey...," Ginny began awkwardly. She reached out for his hand and clasped his between hers. "I've missed you." She could barely find the words and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Everyone is so worried about you. Mum's miserable. Even Fred and George are in somber moods. I haven't told anyone about us. I honestly don't think my brothers would believe me right now. Colin and I have gotten our friendship back to normal, kinda. He's really been great for me right now. He knows I'm going through something, but he knows I can't tell him what. I don't know how many nights he's just held me and let me cry. I know he misses you too. But no one misses you as much as I do. No one." Ginny's head fell forward on the bed as her tears became uncontrollable.  
  
"Do you need anything?" Hermione asked for her place in front o the fire.  
  
"No I'm okay." Ginny pulled her head up from the bed and tightened her grip on Harry's hand. "You've got to come back to me. I lived for five years, loving you from a distance. I don't think I could do it again. My life is empty without you in it. You mean more to me than anything. I'd give anything if it means that I can have you back. I'd give my life a thousand times before I'd let anything happen to you. Remember our first kiss? I knew, right then, that this was love. I love you Harry, I do." Ginny stopped speaking abruptly. She felt a strange burning sensation in her hands. She tried to release Harry's hand, but found it was impossible. She was stuck to him, and she was in a great deal of pain as the burning increased. "Hermione!" she screamed. "My hands, they're on fire! And stuck!" Hermione ran over to the bed and tried to pull Ginny's hands away from Harry's to no avail. "It's useless!" Ginny cried, grimacing in pain. "Go for help!" Hermione ran out of the room and into the hall where Professor Lupin was standing by a window, talking to himself.  
  
"Professor Lupin! Harry!" As soon as the words had left Hermione's lips, Tonks appeared beside Lupin.  
  
'Go get Dumbledore," Lupin whispered as he quickly followed Hermione back into Harry's room where Ginny sat squirming, still without the use of her hands.  
  
"It's cold now. I think my hands have frostbite." Ginny was beginning to sound annoyed.  
  
"What were you doing when this happened?" Lupin asked, concerned.  
  
"Err- I was telling him how much I loved him, remembering our first kiss. And then my hands felt like they were on fire." Ginny blushed at sharing this intimate information.  
  
"Well, what's going on in here?" Dumbledore asked, walking into the room followed by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Ginny's stuck to Harry," Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"Well why don't you all look more enthusiastic?" Dumbledore asked with a grin. Everyone in the room looked at him very confused. "Harry appears to have found his reason to live, and it looks like he doesn't want to let go." Ginny turned a deep shade of scarlet. "The sensations you're feeling are Harry's emotions, hopes, desires, fears, etc. all returning to his body."  
  
"How-," Ginny started but Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
"Long? I won't even pretend to know. I suggest you make yourself comfortable. Now, let's all get some sleep. We'll come back in the morning to check the progress." When the commotion had settled and the room had cleared, Ginny realized how uncomfortable she was. She gently pushed Harry over and got in bed next to him. It felt good to be so close to him. She giggled as the sensation in her hands went to tickling.

* * *

"AHHHHH!" Ginny screamed in pain waking up from sleep. The pain in her hands was so sharp she looked at them expecting to see blood. "Owww!"  
  
"Please stop screaming," Harry whispered in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Oh Merlin! Harry! You're awake! Oh we've all been so worried about you!"  
  
"Please, quiet." Ginny suddenly realized her hands were free. She grabbed Harry in an embrace and kissed his cheek. "Gently," Harry whimpered. Ginny looked at Harry and saw a look of pain on his face. Worried that she would continue to hurt him, Ginny moved to get out of his bed. "No, don't do that. I need you here. You give me strength." Ginny resituated herself cautiously next to Harry and he slid his arm around her. Ginny looked at Harry, but he was already asleep again.

* * *

A/N Tomorrow will probably be the first day I go without updating. I'm going out of town for the day. I'm getting closer to the point in the story I haven't actually written yet, so updates may be getting a little farther apart. Maybe if enough of you ask nicely I'll find a way to get another chapter started tonight to update tomorrow!


	11. Discoveries at the Burrow

When Ginny woke up again the sun had barely begun to peak over the horizon. She saw Harry looking down at her smiling.  
  
"I could really get used to this," Harry said, his lack of strength still obvious in his voice.  
  
Ginny smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Perfect since you're here."  
  
"Well it seems like you're back to your usual, charming self." Harry didn't answer her. Instead he summoned up every bit of strength he had to grab hold of her and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his lap. He sat up and pulled her into a deep kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair and he pulled her body tightly against his own. He pressed his lips against hers with more passion than she had ever felt before. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and she moaned slightly, realizing how much she missed him and how much she loved him. Harry started to trail his kissed down to her neck. "Are you sure you have the strength for this?" she whispered.  
  
Harry stopped his kisses and looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes. "This gives me strength. You give me strength." This time it was Ginny who initiated the kiss. She felt Harry's hands run up her legs. It was the first time she realized she was still wearing the skirt from her uniform. This was more intimate than she and Harry had ever been before. As her tongue danced with his she felt his hands move to her inner thigh, getting ever closer to her most personal parts.  
  
"Bloody hell! What the fuck do you think you're doing? Just because you've been passed out for a few weeks doesn't mean that you can shag my little sister!" Harry pushed Ginny away with such force that she fell to the floor. He looked and saw Ron and Hermione standing in the doorway.  
  
"Well, I guess this means you've recovered," Hermione said, hoping to calm Ron down.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll send him back to St. Mungo's in no time!" Ron shouted starting his way towards Harry's bed.  
  
"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Ginny exclaimed standing up from the floor.  
  
"Give me one good reason not to."  
  
"Because," Ginny said calmly, brushing off her skirt, "I'd hex you into next year." Ron stopped in his tracks, remembering some of Ginny's hexes he'd experienced before.  
  
"Really Ron, you've got to calm down." Hermione pulled Ron over to the couch.  
  
"Ron you shouldn't have found out like this." Ginny began to explain everything about her and Harry's relationship.  
  
"But I'm your brother and Harry's best mate; you know I'm not a spy!"  
  
"Well, um, we didn't tell you for more personal reasons. Like the fact that we thought you were going to kill Harry," Ginny said refusing to make eye contact with Ron.  
  
"And you've known about this?" Ron accusingly asked Hermione.  
  
"Well not the whole time. But really Ron, you were quite dense not to pick up on it!" Ron looked embarrassed and eager to change the subject.  
  
"Well what have you got to say for yourself?" he asked, looking at Harry who hadn't spoken since Ron came into the room. But before Harry could say anything Dumbledore walked into the room, followed by McGonagall and Lupin.  
  
"Well we see you've decided to rejoin us," Dumbledore said smiling. "Save your energy asking questions and let me explain a few things. First you were poisoned, by whom we do not know. The obvious thought would be it had to be by a Gryffindor, but since there was a party going on, it would have been relatively simple for someone else to sneak in and out unnoticed. If you had digested anymore of the poison, it's very likely you would have died on the spot. The potion stripped you of your will to live, but fortunately, you found it again," Dumbledore paused, giving Ginny a slight wink. "Now the next thing I have to tell you is something that is only known by members of the Ministry and the order. After we moved you from St. Mungo's Voldemort began attacking muggle families. Apparently, he believes you to be take care of. Now, as Christmas vacation begins in a few days, I am sending you and your friends here to the Burrow." Ron smiled for the first time at the thought of missing a few days' worth of classes. "So, if you all will gather your things, you'll be leaving shortly. Just please don't tell anyone what you're doing." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all quickly ran out of the room. "Now Harry, how are you doing?"  
  
"Honestly I've been better." Harry's voice cracked as he tried to force the words out. "I've been feeling weaker by the minute since Ginny left my, um, side."  
  
"Well Miss Weasley is what brought you back to us. I'm afraid it appears that she is the best medicine you could ask for right now." Dumbledore smiled as Harry blushed.  
  
"Harry, may I have a word with you?' Lupin asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Harry had been avoiding this for months. He loved having Ginny come to every private lesson with Lupin because it kept them from talking.  
  
"I hope you've been coping well with your letters. That's a lot of deal with. How did you like the journal Sirius gave you?"  
  
"It's nice. I haven't actually used it yet. I'm not really the journal type, all things considered."  
  
"Well no wonder you haven't been dying to talk to me. I suggest that as soon as you have your strength back you take a look at it." And with that Lupin left the room.

* * *

Before Harry knew it, he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all back at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley made a fuss over Harry and sent him straight to bed. She put him in Fred and George's old room, since it was the biggest and they were living in a flat in London. Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, followed by his pants and shirt. He collapsed into bed in his boxers, too tired to bother with pajamas.  
  
When Harry woke up, he wasn't sure of where he was or what was going on. He was vaguely aware of someone sitting at the end of his bed. As things came into focus he realized it was Ginny. Harry was suddenly very aware of his lack of clothes. Ginny blushed, apparently having similar thoughts. Harry beckoned her to come lay down next to him.  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"Better now that you're here. In fact, Dumbledore said that this was the best medicine for me."  
  
"Well if Dumbledore said so..." Ginny began to kiss Harry, but he pushed her away.  
  
"Ron knows; we have to tell the rest of your family."  
  
"Fine, but Ron's off with Hermione, Mum's gone into town, and Dad's at work, so for now..." Ginny began to kiss Harry again and this time he didn't stop her. She began to run her fingers along his bare chest. He pulled her tightly against him. She deserted his lips and began to string her kisses down his neck to his chest. She sucked gently on one nipple, teasing the other with her hand. Harry began to feel it was unfair; she had such access to him and he had none to her. He slid his hand under her shirt and began to massage her back. Her lips met his again, and his hands slowly moved from her back, longing for her breasts. They found them, and began to gently rub them through her lacy bra. Ginny slid her hands from his chest and began to toy with the elastic band on his boxers. They were so lost in each other they didn't even notice the door open.  
  
"Well Fred if this isn't quite the development!"  
  
"I do say it is George." Ginny quickly got out of the bed so she wouldn't be thrown to the floor again.  
  
"Now the question is whether Ginny is taking advantage of poor Harry in his weakened state."  
  
"Or if Harry is using his weakened state to lure Ginny into bed with him."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you dimwits we're both consenting freely?" Ginny asked angrily. But Fred and George ignored her.  
  
"Honestly, Harry, feeling up my baby sister in my bed!"  
  
"I think you may have to burn those sheets Fred." By now Harry's face was scarlet.  
  
"Oh leave him alone. Honestly it's as if you two share one brain!" Ginny began to walk out of the room, pulling Fred and George with her. "Harry needs his rest." Harry heard one of the twins mumble something about her wearing him out through the closed door. She was right though, he did need rest. He had plenty of strength whenever Ginny was around, but as soon as she left he was weaker than before. He rolled onto his stomach and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When Harry woke up, Ron was sitting on the bed opposite his.  
  
"We need to talk, mate." Harry was glad to hear Ron calling him mate. "Ginny just filled Mum in on your relationship. I want you to know that you have my blessing, not that you need it. Just don't hurt her. And don't let me catch you snogging, or shagging, or anything like that. Or you'll be moving into St. Mungo's permanently."  
  
"Is your Mum okay with it?"  
  
"Absolutely delighted. In fact I think she's planning the wedding." Ron laughed, but then got very serious. "But there's something else I need to tell you. With, um, all this time I've been spending with Hermione, well, I've um, really grown quite fond of her. I fancy her really, and I think she fancies me too. Well I actually know she does because I asked her to be my girlfriend when we went out earlier." Ron's face was pale and he stared at the floor.  
  
"Well that's great!" Harry said genuinely.  
  
Ron's face lit in a smile. "Well dinner is about ready, Mum sent me to get you. I told her about me and Hermione after Ginny talked to her. I think she's prepared a feast for supper she's so happy." Harry got up, not being able to remember the last time he had eaten anything. He threw on some clothes and followed Ron downstairs.  
  
When they got downstairs they saw the table piled high with food, but not one person sitting around it. He looked over to the window where five Weasleys and Hermione were all staring at a piece of paper.  
  
"Harry, mate! Why didn't you tell us?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"This is very serious," Mr. Weasley scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but Ginny and I,"  
  
"Harry dear, we're not talking about Ginny. Although we do need to set some rules for while you're staying with us later. The issue we're discussing is the article in the Daily Prophet that is reporting that you're, well, they're saying you're dead." Mrs. Weasley barely seemed to be able to get the words out of her mouth without crying.  
  
"Only that it's rumored your dead," Hermione corrected.  
  
"What the," but before Harry could finish he saw an owl fly into the open window and drop a letter into his hands. "Do nothing, stay put, prepare for guests tomorrow night," Harry read out loud.  
  
"Guests! Here? Eat up everyone, we've got a lot of cleaning to do," Mrs. Weasley stated, obviously not leaving the topic open for discussion. On order, they all sat down and began to eat. Ginny, who was sitting next to Harry, placed one of her hands on his thigh under the table. Harry tried his hardest not to blush and continued eating. Throughout dinner Fred and George teased Harry and Hermione endlessly. That is until Mrs. Weasley ordered them to stop and they turned their attention to Ron and Ginny. By the time dinner was over, Fred and George were the only two people at the table not completely embarrassed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny excused themselves from the table the second they were done eating so they wouldn't have to bare witness to the lecture Fred and George were about to receive. They settled down in the den, Ron and Ginny playing a game of chess, Hermione reading, and Harry on the couch resting. Harry was completely exhausted. It was the most time he'd spent out of bed since he'd woken up. When he wasn't with Ginny, he lost all of his energy very quickly. It was like she was his charger; his life support.  
  
_"I wish that I was back in bed with Ginny,"_ Harry thought to himself as he dozed off to sleep.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"What are we doing here?" Harry was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was in his bed with Ginny.  
  
"You can't be in here with me!"  
  
"Well I know that, which is why I was wondering how we got here." Before Harry could respond he heard screams coming from downstairs.  
  
"Oh shit! Harry? Ginny? Mum! They're gone!" Ron's voice trickled up the stairs.  
  
"I guess we had better go tell them we're alright," Harry mumbled regretfully. He was completely exhausted, and sleeping next to Ginny would make him feel so much better... but she was already walking towards the door.  
  
"Stay put," she said in a very Mrs. Weasleyish fashion. "Mum! We're up here!" she called down the stairs. She walked back towards Harry and sat on the foot of his bed.  
  
"Oh Merlin we were frightened," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she entered the room followed by Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley. "We were just saying goodbye to Fred and George, and then you were gone! What happened?"  
  
"You disappeared right in front of our eyes!" Ron added.  
  
"Well I was wishing that I was in bed and then I fell asleep," Harry explained.  
  
"Were you wishing you were alone?" Mr. Weasley asked in a disapproving tone.  
  
"Well, um, no," Harry responded very quietly.  
  
"We'll talk about that later," Mr. Weasley said shooting him a look that was mimicked by Ron. "What's important right now is how and why this happened. I'm going to owl Dumbledore, although I don't expect a response if he's coming here tomorrow." Mr. Weasley hurried out of the room.  
  
"Ginny dear do you remember anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning her attention away from Harry.  
  
"Well I was just about to beat Ron in chess," she started.  
  
"Were not!" Ron screamed but stopped when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Like I was saying, I was about to beat Ron in chess when everything went black and it felt like the room was spinning around me. And then it stopped and I was here in bed with Harry." As soon as Mrs. Weasley turned her attention back to Harry Ginny shot Ron a devilish look.  
  
"This is quite peculiar. I've never heard of anything like this ever happening before. Are you feeling okay?" Mrs. Weasley looked very concerned.  
  
"Absolutely exhausted. Mrs. Weasley, can I speak to you about something in private?" Ginny shot Harry a questioning look as her mother shooed them all out of the room.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this. It's just that, well you know Ginny and I have been dating, but now, it's like the only time I feel strong is when she's around. When she's gone I can barely stand on my own two feet. The farther away from me she is, the weaker I feel. So I was wondering if she could sleep in here, in the other bed of course. You can put any kind of separating spell on us you can think of, I just need her here." Harry stopped and let out a very deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stared at Harry for a minute, appearing to search for any sign of a dishonorable intention. "Very well. I will be using a spell, or two, or ten. Just remember this is only temporary. We'll reconsider the situation tomorrow after I have a chance to talk with Albus. Get ready for bed and I'll go send Ginny in." Harry quickly recovered from his state of shock at Mrs. Weasley saying yes. He had half expected her to kick him out right then and there. He changed into his pajamas and as he was getting back into bed, Ginny walked in wearing her nightgown.  
  
"You should have heard the fit Ron threw," she said giggling, hopping into George's bed. "He felt that if you and I could share a room then he and Hermione could share a room. I think he figures they've got six years of catching up to do. But Mum refused. I think she's put about 100 charms on me. I don't think you'd be able to touch me with a ten foot pole. Although you should be glad you weren't in the room when she added a contraceptive charm, 'Just in case.' It was humiliating and Ron lost it all over again." Harry awkwardly laughed at that information. He looked at Ginny; her red hair was a bright contrast to her white nightgown. He wished that she was lying next to him so he could hold her. And suddenly, she was. "Oy Harry! You've got to stop doing that to me! So much for all of Mum's charms!" she said, snuggling up to Harry.  
  
"Sorry about that. It's hard to control something you don't know how you're doing."  
  
"Well I can't same I'm not pleased with the result." Ginny suddenly remembered something she had wanted to ask Harry about ever since he had woken up. "Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you remember anything before you woke up?"  
  
"No. There was nothingness and then there was light. There was emptiness and then there was lo... I mean then it was gone."  
  
"So you didn't hear anything we said?" she asked while thinking, _"So you didn't hear me tell you I love you for the first time?"  
_  
"'Fraid not. But can we just sleep right now? I'm honestly worn out, and I don't want to betray your parents' trust."  
  
Standing outside the doorway, using an extendable ear, Molly Weasley smiled. Her daughter was happy and in love. And she could trust her. She quickly slipped the extendable ear in her pocket. She knew she'd never live it down if anyone ever caught her using it. She would never tell Fred and George, but they really were very clever inventions. 


	12. The night for the living dead

The next day when Harry work up the sun was glaring through the window and Ginny was gone. He felt the strongest he had since he regained consciousness. He reached for his glasses on the bedside table. As the room became clear, he noticed someone sitting in the chair beside his bed.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed sitting up in his bed. "You're here!"  
  
"And I'm afraid that this visit is just like the others; I have a lot to tell you." Harry nodded silently. "I have a confession to make. I was asked by a student where you were, and I responded by telling that student you were no longer with us. All I meant was that you had left the castle, but the poor child believed I meant you were dead." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "My deepest apologies for killing you. However, I do feel that right now, you are much safer dead than alive."  
  
"But everyone will eventually see that I'm not dead, unless I can't go back to school," Harry said, still obviously unsure of how to react to the news that everyone thought he was dead.  
  
"You will be back in school, Merlin knows you've already missed enough this year. It's just that this way you can enjoy your vacation without worrying about another attack on your life. To keep up appearances, tonight, everyone who would have attended a small private funeral for you will be coming here. To the outside it will look like a funeral, but in here it will be a celebration of life. The only downside to this plan is for the people who Voldemort is attacking. But I'm afraid there isn't much we can do about random attacks on muggles, other than try to help as soon as we find out."  
  
"Has anyone died yet?"  
  
"Don't worry yourself with that information Harry. This is a war, there will be casualties. What you should spend your time worrying about are the new powers you seem to have."  
  
"I don't know how much of a power it is, all I've done is move Ginny and me around." Harry was too embarrassed to say where they had been moving to.  
  
"Don't underestimate how valuable this gift could be. Now shall we test it? Why don't you wish for something in the room? Try to bring it to you." Harry looked doubtful as he closed his eyes in concentration, but nothing happened. "Very interesting. Try for something a little closer, and really want it." Harry squeezed his eyes shut but again, nothing happened.  
  
"I told you, it's nothing." Harry was embarrassed to be wasting the headmaster's time.  
  
"Don't write yourself off yet, Harry. The theory that I am working on is that when one is separated from their deepest wants and desires, when they get them back they are much more aware of them then they were in the first place. I believe that this new connection could enable one to magically grant the deepest wishes in their heart. That is why you couldn't simply summon something from across the room, but you could move Miss Weasley around the house."  
  
Harry suddenly looked very flustered and very embarrassed. "I swear, having Ginny in my bed is not my inner most desire or anything like that. I don't only think of her like that!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry. It's not having Ginny in your bed that you want so desperately, I believe that it is simply having Ginny. And with a connection that strong this kind of magic can be very powerful."  
  
"I think I love her," Harry said while trying to take in all of the information.  
  
"Well the evidence here seems to support that. Does she know?" Harry shook his head. "I suggest you find a time to tell her. You've got a very powerful gift, but that brings great responsibility. There is a common muggle saying, 'Be careful what you wish for' and I'm afraid it has never been truer. While this power is raw and has not yet been trained, you're likely to keep doing things randomly, but only things that you truly and deeply want. Hopefully, after we have had some time to work on this power, you will be able to control it and use it anytime you want to. Just don't decide that what you want more than anything is the sun or the moon, because it could be completely disastrous." Dumbledore let out a chuckle. "For now let's focus on enjoying the celebration of life party we're throwing tonight. The guests should be arriving shortly."  
  
Harry got out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he saw the thing he currently feared most in the world: six Weasley men.  
  
"Well, look who decided to get out of bed," Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"It was only a matter of time, since Ginny's been downstairs for hours," George added.  
  
"I think we need to sit down and have a talk about your new relationship," Bill said shooting Harry an intimidating look.  
  
"Okay," Harry said quietly, looking around the room for an ally. But Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Mr. Weasley all had the same stern look on their faces.  
  
"Oh leave him alone," Ginny said, entering the kitchen followed by Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Bill's wife Fleur.  
  
"Your father and I will handle the talks, and now is not the right time," Mrs. Weasley added.  
  
"Fine, why don't we get Charlie to tell us about the mysterious girl he's dating," Bill teased.  
  
"I'm not dating anyone!" Charlie said, capturing Bill in a headlock.  
  
"Well we all know ittle Ronniekins is dating someone!" George said laughing, causing Ron and Hermione to blush.  
  
"It's not like you've never had a girlfriend before," Ron said quickly.  
  
"We've both got girlfriends, we're ladies' men!" Fred said flexing his muscles.  
  
"Yeah right, you've been dating the same girls for about two years, that's not quite considered ladies' men,' Ginny teased.  
  
"Alright enough!" Mrs. Weasley silenced the room. "Now, we have a lot of guests arriving very shortly, and a few already here. You will all stop fighting as long as we have company. I love you all, but either help, or get out of my kitchen!" Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all scattered. Ron tried to escape but Hermione grabbed him by elbow and made him stay. "Well at least there are some real men in the family." Hermione, Ginny, and Fleur giggled.  
  
"Oh dear, I forgot, I think I left something in the garage," Mr. Weasley said, hurrying out kitchen.  
  
"Okay make that one man," Mrs. Weasley corrected.  
  
"Not me, Mum. I'm only here because Hermione wouldn't let me leave!" Ron said, not wanting to appear too eager to help in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley started sobbing. "No, Mum, I'm just kidding I'd love to help you, really!"  
  
"No, no, it's not that Ron. It's just times like these when I miss Percy the most," she explained sadly.  
  
"Mum, he's being a jerk. He knows we were right all along, he's just too proud to admit it," Ginny said, wrapping her mother in a hug.  
  
"I know, I know," Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes. "Now I've changed my mind. I want you all out of the kitchen and enjoying yourselves." They all looked at her questioningly. "You heard me, get out!" They all hurried out of the kitchen; Fleur heading after Bill and the rest heading outside.  
  
"You want to play a quick game of Quidditch? I can go get my brothers to join us," Ron asked looking at Harry hopefully.  
  
"Sorry mate, but I'm afraid I'm not up for anything strenuous. I'm already getting tired again and I've just gotten up," Harry told a disappointed Ron.  
  
"Good, I'd much rather sit here in the sun and talk," Hermione said, sitting down in the grass.  
  
"Well I guess that wouldn't be too bad," Ron said, sitting down next to Hermione, putting his arm around her.  
  
"You know we really do have you two to thank for us getting together," Hermione said clasping Ron's hand in her own. "If it wasn't for all that time I was trying to keep Ron away from the two of you, we never would have realized how we felt."  
  
"Well your welcome," Ginny said smiling, "I must say it was time well spent on our part as well."  
  
"Okay, please stop," Ron said with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Stop what?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
"That! Please stop that! Right now!" Ron cried, hiding his head in Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Okay we're done," Ginny said, still in Harry's arms.  
  
"So, what's been going on while I was gone?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, me and 'Mione got together," Ron said proudly.  
  
"Well I didn't know that," Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"They postponed our Quidditch match against Ravenclaw," Ginny informed him.  
  
"We learned a lot in all of our classes, you're going to be really behind," Hermione said.  
  
"Well maybe I'll just go knock myself out again," Harry joked.  
  
"Don't you dare," Ginny said, slapping him on the arm. "The Harry Potter fan club would be very disappointed."  
  
"How many members were there in the Harry Potter fan club?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"There have been and there always will only be two, me and Colin," Ginny said.  
  
"How's the jerk doing anyway?" Harry asked.  
  
"He's been an absolute dream," Ginny said defensively. "He's been there for me without making me explain what was going on. He's held me when I cried every night; he was there for me when you couldn't be."  
  
"I'm sorry Gin, I didn't realize," Harry said softly.  
  
"It's okay, I just don't want you to be mean to Colin when he's been so sweet to me," Ginny said, kissing Harry on the cheek.  
  
"Honestly Ginny, you'd think you of all people would be able to tell when someone has a huge crush on you," Hermione teased.  
  
"No, Colin's just my friend, we've always just been friends," Ginny responded.  
  
"Hey look," Ron interrupted. "Professor Lupin's here!"

* * *

Over the course of the next few hours, every adult who had helped to take care of Harry arrived at the Burrow. Harry tried his hardest to find time to visit with everyone, but he wore out quickly and had to sit down and rest a lot. Before he knew it, Dumbledore was speaking to the guests as they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Friends, before you go, I must remind you to speak of this to no one. When you leave here tonight, you will be in a sad, somber mood. If anyone asks you about Harry, simply tell them you don't want to talk about it. Travel well." With that, Dumbledore disapparated out of the room. Slowly but surely, Harry found himself in the kitchen with only Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Well, that was some party," Mr. Weasley said smiling. "But it is time we had a talk about your new situation. Now we couldn't be happier about the two of you dating, honestly, but that does not mean we condone certain behaviors, especially under our own roof. Now, Professor Dumbledore actually recommends that we continue to allow you to sleep in the same room as a part of your recovery. He says that Ginny is good for you. We also know that this new magic you're using is stronger than any spell we could use to keep you two apart, so we're going to have to trust you. Well, that and use a contraceptive charm every night before bed. We do trust you, but you are teenagers..." Ginny and Harry were both deep shades of scarlet. Neither one could take their eyes off the floor. "You can go now," Mr. Weasley gently prompted them. They ran out of the room and started laughing as soon as they were out of ear shot.  
  
"I have never been in a more awk- oh eww! Ron please stop!" Ginny laughed again as Ron sat up from where he had been kissing Hermione on the couch and Hermione redid the top three buttons on her blouse. "Okay, this night is not ending well!"  
  
"Oh come off it," Hermione said calmly, smoothing her hair.  
  
"Well wait until you and Ron talk to Mum and Dad about sex and see how much you enjoy your night. Oh and then imagine walking in on your brother groping his girlfriend."  
  
"I don't have a brother!" was all Hermione could get out between giggles. "But seriously, I'm leaving tomorrow morning to go spend Christmas with my family, so let's try to enjoy the rest of the night." They spent the next hour in front of the fire laughing and joking.  
  
Ginny looked over at Harry. "Are you doing okay?"  
  
"I'm worn out, I'm ready for bed," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Well I think it's time to call it a night," Ginny said yawning loudly.  
  
"I don't think I'm quite ready yet," Ron said, exchanging a knowing look with Hermione.  
  
"Well, good night!" Harry said as Ginny led him up to his room.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute," Ginny said as she went into the room she normally shared with Hermione to change clothes. She reappeared ten minutes later after a quick visit with her mother. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she said as she crawled in bed with Harry.  
  
"Well I'm definitely used to this." Harry said wrapping his arms around Ginny so they were lying face to face. Ginny smiled, and then leaned forward to kiss Harry. Their lips were locked in a loving embrace. Harry ran his arms up and down Ginny's back. Ginny ran her hands through Harry's hair. Harry slid his hands down Ginny's back until he reached her butt, which he firmly grabbed. He pulled her even closer towards him so their groins were against each other. Harry began to slide his hands down to Ginny's legs and began to rub along her inner thighs. Ginny let a small moan, encouraging Harry to continue. Harry's hands crept ever closer to her crotch until they finally reached their destination. But they had left as soon as they had gotten there, much to Ginny's disappointment. "Ginny, we've got to stop," Harry said gasping for breath.  
  
"I don't think you really want to," Ginny said coyly, placing her hand over the bulge in his pants.  
  
"You're right, I don't. But if we don't stop now, I don't think I'll be able to. I just don't think we're ready for this yet. Plus, your parents trust us."  
  
Ginny gave Harry a deep passionate kiss. "Fine," she said as she rolled over so her back was against his chest. "I just hope you can get to sleep now."  
  
"You're not making it easy."  
  
"Good!" But before too long, Harry's exhaustion outweighed Ginny's presence and Harry was sound asleep. 


	13. Exchanging Gifts

The next morning after breakfast Hermione left the Burrow, leaving Ron in a very bad mood. Ron seemed determined that if he couldn't be with his girlfriend then Harry wasn't going to get to be either. Ron put all of his energy into keeping Harry and Ginny from having anytime alone together. Of course, he wasn't alone in trying to keep them from being alone. Mrs. Weasley was always popping into rooms whenever Harry and Ginny found a minute to be alone, and all of Ginny's brothers (minus Percy) kept popping in and out to have talks with Harry. Most of the talks went relatively well, they all just wanted to make sure that Harry treated Ginny right and didn't take advantage of her. Charlie's talk, however, was a complete disaster. It was Christmas Eve, and Charlie was the last brother to fit his talk in. Charlie seemed to be dancing around something, and Harry was growing impatient. The next thing Harry knew, he was back upstairs with Ginny. It turned out that wasn't the best way to end a lecture. Ginny found it quite humorous, but Charlie and Ron were very upset.  
  
Christmas day was uneventful, if you ignored the countless number of fights between siblings. Harry tended to sit back and observe these fights. It was the only time he got to really feel what it was like to have siblings. He noticed a natural pairing amongst the siblings, and realized for the first time what it must have been like for Percy. Bill and Charlie were natural best friends, as were Fred and George. Ron and Ginny had a very close bond, despite their constant bickering. Percy was different than the rest of the children, not lighthearted and fun, but serious and stern. Harry made up his mind that day, that if he ever were to come across Percy again, he would harbor no hard feelings.  
  
That night, Harry and Ginny exchanged their presents in private.  
  
"Go ahead, open it," Ginny said shyly placing a small package in Harry's hands. "It's not much, but it's something I thought you would like." Harry gently opened the package and saw a small replica of a golden snitch. "It opens," she added quietly. Harry found a small button and a picture was projected into the air above the snitch. It was a picture of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna from Harry's birthday party. "I couldn't find a picture of just the two of us for obvious reasons, but in some ways, I think this is better."  
  
"I love it," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. "Now do mine." Harry handed her a small velvet box. She pushed open the top and saw a golden heart shaped locket with two small emeralds on the front. "It's beautiful," she gushed.  
  
"Open it," Harry prompted her.  
  
"To Ginny, All my love, Harry," Ginny read.  
  
"I had it engraved on the inside so no one would know that it was from me," Harry said quietly. Ginny looked at him, shocked. "You don't have to wear it if you don't like it," Harry said quickly.  
  
"No, Harry, that's not it at all! I love it!"  
  
"Oh, well I've never bought jewelry before, so I wasn't sure."  
  
"I was just surprised by what it said, that's all."  
  
"Are you really? Because I know I've never actually said it, but I do. I love you Ginny," Harry said shyly.  
  
"I love you too, you know I always have. But now, in a different way than I used to. I just never expected you to love me too," Ginny paused for an awkward moment, and then she broke into a smile that covered her entire face. "Say it again!"  
  
"I love you Ginny Weasley."  
  
"And I love you, Harry Potter." Ginny leaned forward and gave Harry a very sweet, very gentle kiss and then cuddled up next to him. "Good night," she said still smiling.  
  
"Good night, love."

* * *

By the last day of Christmas vacation, Harry had grown quite resentful of all the efforts to keep him away from Ginny. He was determined to get to spend some time alone with Ginny, regardless of who he had to be firm with. He was really starting to dread going back to school and showing everyone that he wasn't dead. He just wasn't sure how they'd react. But most of all, he dreaded having to pretend that Ginny was nothing more than a friend, a teammate, and his best friend's little sister.  
  
After lunch, Harry managed to pull Ginny away for a walk around the property. It was nice to have a break from Ginny's overprotective family, and it was nice to get outside. Harry hadn't really been able to leave the Burrow since he was supposed to be dead. Ginny and Harry walked hand in hand away from the house.  
  
"Well," Ginny said tugging at a strand of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail and into her eyes, "You finally managed to get me alone, now what do you plan to do with me?" Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry, but he pulled away.  
  
"I want to talk to you."  
  
"We can talk anytime, but we never get to be alone."  
  
"We're alone every night!" Harry said, being to get frustrated with her lack of cooperation.  
  
"Yes, but then you're exhausted from a long day, and we're both too guilt ridden to do anything," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. "We can talk anytime, but we never really get to be alone."  
  
"Exactly! Do you know what happens when we go back? No more sharing a bed. No more waking up together. No more stolen kisses when no one's looking. Hell, we can't even hold hands! Nothing!"  
  
"We've done it before, we can do it again," Ginny tried to reassure Harry.  
  
"Not like this! Now I know what it's like to spend time with you as my girlfriend. I don't know if I can go back."  
  
"Harry, we'll find the time to spend together. Let's just enjoy this time right now while we have it."  
  
"You're not making this easy for me," Harry said gasping for breath as Ginny nibbled on his ear.  
  
"Do I ever make anything easy?"  
  
"No! And that's one of the many things I love about you." Ginny smiled and turned her attention to Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes in frustration, wishing she could just know how he felt. Suddenly, Ginny fell to the ground as if someone had thrown her. "Are you okay?" Harry asked, quickly kneeling at her side.  
  
Ginny looked up at him adoringly. "What did you just do?"  
  
"Nothing," Harry responded defensively.  
  
"Too bad, because it was the best moment I've ever had in my entire life. It was like my heart was completely full; so much so I thought it might explode. I had goose bumps all over my body. I felt full, completely satisfied, like..."  
  
"Like you'd never want for anything again in your entire life?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay, well then I lied. I did do something. I was trying to tell you how I felt about you, how much you mean to me, and you weren't letting me. I didn't even realize it, but I wanted more than anything for you to know exactly how I felt about you."  
  
"That's how you feel about me?"  
  
"I love you, Gin." Harry leaned over and kissed her gently, with a kiss pure and full of love. "Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"It's just that, well, I never in my life dared to dream you'd actually love me. And I know last night you told me you did, but now I can feel what you feel. I know you actually love me because I could feel it."  
  
"I wish I could know how you were feeling right now," Harry said without thinking. "Oww!" he yelled as he was knocked over to the ground, hitting his head on a tree root. "Well, I'm an idiot, I've got to try and keep my wishes in control."  
  
"Well you must have really wanted it if you did it without trying."  
  
"Apparently. But I'm glad I got to find out how you feel." Harry crawled over to where Ginny was still laying down. She put her arm on his chest and her head on his shoulder. Harry loved having her feel this close to him. She slid her hand over his heart, feeling every beat. She felt so close to him at that moment that she would have sworn she knew his every thought.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Something's not right."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When you hit your head, I felt it. My head hurt. And now?" she paused, blushing, "Well now if anyone in my family knew what you were thinking about doing, they'd probably all kill you." Harry's face went completely red.  
  
"That shouldn't be happening. Merlin, Ginny. Don't be scared." Harry was shocked that he could pick up on her emotions when he focused solely on her. He wondered if it was the same way for her.  
  
"Yeah, only when I'm really focused on you."  
  
"Oh fuck, this is fucking weird."  
  
"Eloquently spoken." Ginny was scared to let go of Harry. The connection they were sharing at that moment was intense; frightening, but intense. In a way she was afraid she would never feel like that again. She could feel his passion, his fear, his love. She felt so much she could barely speak. "Now, I don't want to even go back into the house, much less back to school." Her voice came out as a whisper, but there was no need for her to have spoken at all. Harry knew exactly what she was feeling, without her ever having said a word.  
  
"Harry! Ginny! If you're doing anything I wouldn't want to see please stop before I get there!" They could hear Ron's voice coming from the house.  
  
"We should get up," Harry said gently.  
  
"Should we tell anyone what happened?" Ginny asked, standing up, brushing the grass off her pants.  
  
"I think we should see if it lasts. Already, my mind is filling and your thoughts are becoming like a distant whisper. Everybody already has so much on their minds."  
  
"There you guys are. Mum was starting to get worried," Ron said, walking up to them.  
  
"Well, here we are," Ginny said, frustrated. "Let's go show Mum we're still in one piece. Or two separate pieces as she may prefer it."

* * *

It was a cold and rainy day. The weather suited Harry's mood perfectly. He was standing on Platform 9 ¾ wearing a dark hooded jacket. He gladly let the hood fall over his eyes, hiding his identity from onlookers. He watched as Mrs. Weasley said a tearful goodbye to Ron and Ginny. When she finished with them she pulled Harry into a tight hug, asking him to be careful and to take good care of Ginny.  
  
"Come on, let's go find Hermione," Ron said anxiously, pulling Harry onto the awaiting train. They found Hermione sitting in a compartment by herself reading her very worn copy of Hogwarts, A History. "Hey there." Ron walked over and sat next to Hermione, placing an arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Hey yourself," she responded, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "So Harry, how does it feel to be alive again?"  
  
"Ask me again after I actually talk to someone who thought I was dead," Harry said glumly, pulling off his jacket. "I managed to keep hidden from everyone on the platform. You have no idea how much I'm dreading this." Harry sat down next to Ginny, careful not to sit any closer than a normal friend would. He looked in Ginny's eyes and whispered, "But not as much as I'm dreading this."  
  
"Ginny! I've missed you so much over the break!" Colin bounced cheerfully into the room. "Merlin! Harry is that you? I thought you were dead!"  
  
"Nope, just comatose for a pretty long while," Harry said, trying to sound civil. "I spent Christmas recovering at the Burrow."  
  
"Oh," Colin said, trying to hide his jealousy. "Well it's good to see you back."  
  
"Harry, Colin is my best friend, I think it's safe to tell him," Ginny said looking towards Harry for approval.  
  
"I couldn't agree more. I think Colin should know," Harry said, his reasons differing from Ginny's completely.  
  
"Colin, Harry and I have been going out for months now. I couldn't be any happier!" Ginny said with a smile. "But, we're not supposed to tell anyone. There's that whole Voldemort wants to kill Harry thing to consider."  
  
"Well are you sure it's safe to be in a relationship with Harry? You don't want to be used to get to him," Colin asked concerned.  
  
"Which is why we're not telling anyone," Harry responded defensively. But before the conversation could continue any further, the compartment door opened again.  
  
"So how was the funeral?" Draco Malfoy asked in a smug voice.  
  
"Brilliant," Harry replied standing up so he was face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Holy shit," Draco said, stumbling a few feet backwards before recovering his composure. "Don't worry, before long you'll wish you were still dead." He left the compartment, obviously just as surprised as Colin had been earlier.  
  
"Well I have to say that one was kinda fun," Harry said with a smile. Before long their compartment was full of people who had heard that Harry was alive. Some insisted they knew he wasn't really dead. Others fussed at him for letting everyone morn for him. A few young girls cried. By the time they reached Hogwarts, Harry was sure he'd seen every student that he attended school with. When everyone was getting off the train, Harry held Ginny back for a moment. "I wish I could have you with me. All of this is wearing me out."  
  
"We'll find some time together. Soon, I promise."

* * *

A/N Well I'm afraid I come baring all kinds of bad news. First, we've finally hit the end of my story. Just kidding! We've hit the end of my story that was already written before I started posting. Which means that it may start to take me longer to update. Bad news number two: my parents are in town for the week so I won't have as much free time to write. Bad news number three: I'm going out of town Saturday for four days so I know I won't be able to update during that time at all. Sorry guys! But thanks for all of the feedback. I promise I'll try to find the time to write the next chapter, since as of now it only exists in my head!


	14. The forgotten birthday present

A/N Okay I confess, in addition to all of the distractions going on in my life, I came down with a bad case of writer's block. It was dreadful. Hopefully I've destroyed the block and the next chapter won't be as hard to write as this one was.

* * *

Harry had barely stepped foot off the train when Professor McGonagall approached him.  
  
"Mr. Potter if you could come with me," she said, whisking him away from a crowd of curious students. Harry followed her into the castle and down a corridor he only vaguely seemed to remember. When no one else was around, she began to speak again. "Due to the circumstances surrounding the last attack on your life, we have decided it is in your best interest to allow you to continue to use the private room you were staying in previously. This room is well hidden under a charm similar to the one on headquarters. Only people you or Professor Dumbledore tell how to find the room will be able to find it. Now we've already moved all of your things into this room, so hopefully you'll feel right at home."  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to react to being away from his friends. "Can I still go to the Gryffindor Common Room?"  
  
"Of course, but we do ask that you use caution when you do. You're not as safe there as we once thought. Also, we do need to discuss the fact that you have missed a great deal of class this year. I think it is best that we arrange to find a tutor for you. I've already asked Miss Granger to take the position, but she politely decline. I'll be asking your classmates to see if anyone else will take on the responsibility."  
  
Harry tried hard not to feel angry with Hermione; he was sure that she had a very good reason for not wanting to help him. "What about my lessons with Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Unfortunately, he's being kept very busy with order work right now, so your lessons will only be once a month. I trust you will inform Miss Weasley of that. This brings me to the other topic I need to discuss with you. I understand that you have been sharing a room with Ginny while at the Burrow. That is not acceptable here. The only reason it was allowed before was for your recovery, and you look fairly recovered to me. She is more than welcome to come and visit, but if I ever catch her spending the night, I will not hesitate to expel both of you. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Now, go get settled in, and then go find your friends and tell them you've moved. Hopefully I'll find you a tutor soon." Professor McGonagall left Harry standing alone outside of his room. He walked into the room and shuddered. The room reminded him of an empty feeling that he had so desperately fought off. He looked at the bed and thought of Ginny.  
  
"Well this is going to make it much easier to spend time alone with Ginny," he said to himself, waking over to where his trunk was sitting. He opened it up and realized he hadn't seen his belongings in months. He rummaged through the trunk and came across the journal Sirius had given him. "I guess I'm feeling strong enough to look in a diary." He opened the journal and looked at the first page. He recognized Sirius's handwriting.  
  
_Harry,  
  
If Tom Riddle ever did anything positive, it was giving me the idea for your birthday present. I know that lately you've been having doubts about your parents, your father in particular. The best thing I can do is let you see them through my eyes. I have saved some of my favorite memories of your parents in this journal. Don't worry; this isn't like Tom's journal. On the top of each page is the date of the memory I stored. Tap the page with your wand and say _Memoritas_. Hopefully these can show you what your father was really like, and how much your mother loved him. One day soon we'll have to look at them together, so I answer any questions you may have. So happy birthday Harry, I hope you like it.  
  
Love, Sirius  
_  
Harry could have kicked himself. He should have known that Sirius wouldn't have given him just an empty journal. He had wasted all of this time ignoring the brilliant gift when he could have been getting to know his parents. He turned the journal to the next page. It was empty except for the date written in the top right hand corner. Harry reached in his robes for his wand and pulled it out.  
  
"Memoritas!" he said tapping the page with his wand. Suddenly he felt like the world around him had gone. He was in the midst of a grand ballroom somewhere. Everyone was wearing very formal robes and standing in a circle; they appeared to be watching something. Harry slowly walked over to where everyone was standing, walking straight through a young man with long dark hair. It was Sirius. Sirius was clapping and whooping loudly. Harry stared at him in amazement for a few minutes, before remembering that Sirius was watching something. He turned his attention to the middle of what appeared to be a dance floor. What he saw took his breath away. He stood frozen in shock. It was he and Ginny waltzing in circles while everyone watched. _"No,"_ he thought, bringing himself back to reality, _"That can't be me and Ginny; this is Sirius's memory, not the future."_ Harry took a closer look at the people dancing. It was his mother and father, and judging by their apparel it was their wedding day. Harry smiled as his father spun his mother around and dipped her very low. James planted a loving kiss on Lily's lips before pulling her back up. The song ended and they stood frozen in each others' arms while everyone applauded. It was obvious to anyone watching how much they loved each other.  
  
"Well, as best man, I do feel I have to say something about these two." Harry turned around so he was facing Sirius again.  
  
"Oy! Isn't that what you did when you gave a toast?" James asked grinning.  
  
"Yes, but when it comes to you two, I've just got so much to say! Now, for those of you who knew these two at Hogwarts, you probably remember them arguing all the time. Well, some things never change!" Sirius paused, giving his audience time to chuckle. "But when Lily decided to give my boy James here a chance, I think it's fairly safe to say that things were never quite the same. Much to my disappointment, she brought out the best in James, while according to some," Sirius shot a very young, happy Remus a look, "I brought out the worst in him. We had fun, but the days of the boys were over the day Lily agreed to go out with James. So I guess all that's left for me to do is find a girl and settle down, so we can all have kids and they can grow up together. Because looking at you two, it makes me, the life long bachelor, want to have what you have. So may you live long and happy lives, and may I never be more than a couple of doors away!" James laughed and Lily looked at Sirius happily, while the crowd cheered. Harry couldn't believe how happy everyone was. If they only knew everything that they would face; prison, early deaths. He felt tears spring up in his eyes, but he couldn't decide if they were from happiness or sadness. He lost his view of his parents as people began to swarm around them. And then, as suddenly as the ballroom had appeared, it was gone. He was sitting in his private bedroom at Hogwarts. His parents, and their best friend, were dead. He collapsed to the ground, crying for those he had lost. Harry felt his old feelings of guilt creep into his mind. They had all given their lives for him. They were so young, so full of life, and it was all gone because of him. He didn't have the strength to think about his parents anymore that night; he needed to see Ginny. After a few moments, he stood up from the ground, wiping his face on the sleeve of his robe. He walked out of the room and headed for the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

As soon as Harry entered the Common Room Ron jumped to his feet from his place on the couch. "Harry! We didn't know where you had gone! McGonagall came in and was talking to a bunch of people, but then she wouldn't tell us where you were and we were starting to get worried, and then she left and..."  
  
"Well I'm fine," Harry interrupted him. Harry looked over and his eyes connected with Ginny. He walked over and sat between Ginny and Hermione on the couch. "Well, between us, I'm staying in the same room I was in before Christmas. They think it's safer that way."  
  
"I suspected that might be the case, but Ron wasn't listening to any kind of rational thought," Hermione piped up.  
  
Harry looked at her angrily, "Why did you refuse to be my tutor?"  
  
"You need a tutor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well think of how much school he's missed. But I'm taking so many classes, and then there are my prefect duties, I really just didn't think I'd have enough extra time to really be of much help," Hermione said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, and then you wouldn't have much time to go off for a good snog session either," Harry replied tartly.  
  
"Well, honestly, my relationship with Ron did play a part in my decision. I don't have much free time and with our relationship being so new I don't want to ignore it." Ron smiled proudly at her comment and sat down on the floor between Hermione's legs.  
  
"I'll tutor you Harry," Ron said gleefully.  
  
"Is that a promise or a threat?" Ginny asked, speaking up for the first time since Harry entered the room. Harry laughed, and thought about getting Ginny alone in his room, which reminded him of McGonagall's threat.  
  
Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Did she really threaten to expel us?" Harry looked at her shocked, and nodded, unable to speak. "I've been trying to read your thoughts ever since you came into the room. I was getting a whisper before, but when I cleared my head of everything but you I was still able to do it."  
  
"What are you two whispering about over there?" Ron asked. "Or do I not want to know? I wish I had my own private room."  
  
Hermione slapped him playfully on the head, "Don't go getting any ideas."  
  
"But I guess that means you're finally okay with me having a love life," Ginny teased her brother.  
  
Ron screwed his face in disgust. "No, I liked it better when you didn't have a love life. Actually I don't think you two should be alone in Harry's room."  
  
"Ron we shared," Ginny stopped, noticing Lavender Brown walking over.  
  
"Harry! I'm so glad you're here. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" Harry asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'm your new tutor!" Harry looked at her in shock.  
  
"I didn't realize you were doing so well with your classes," Ginny said coolly.  
  
"Actually she's in the top of our class, behind me of course," Hermione said quietly.  
  
"I never would have guessed," Ron said receiving a look from Lavender.  
  
"Just because I like fashion, gossip, and boys, doesn't mean that I don't study and do well in classes." Lavender tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Harry, meet me in the library after dinner tomorrow night and we can get started. We'll have to set up a more permanent schedule later."  
  
"I'm sure Harry won't need tutoring for the rest of the year," Ginny said.  
  
"Well we're supposed to keep going until Professor McGonagall tells us to stop. So I guess she'll be the one to decide whether or not we'll continue all year. I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Lavender shot Harry a beautiful smile and then Ron an evil glare as she walked off. Harry turned all of his attention to Ginny and tried to read her emotions.  
  
"Don't be jealous," he said quietly. "She's not my type."  
  
Ginny looked at him, her eyes flashing in anger. "She's going to be throwing herself all over you. I heard the girls talking while you were in your room. Apparently coming back from the dead has made every girl in the school want a piece of you."  
  
"Come with me to my room for a little bit. You still have time before curfew," Harry urged her.  
  
"Harry that's not a good idea," Hermione broke into their conversation.  
  
"Fine then all of you come."  
  
Ron jumped up to his feet. "Sounds good to me. Let's go!"  
  
The four of them walked down the halls to Harry's room. Harry opened the door and ushered them inside. He sat down on his bed and pulled Ginny on it with him. She sat in between his legs leaning against his chest.  
  
"Okay, please don't do anything in front of me," Ron begged. Ginny smirked at him and tilted her head up to give Harry a small kiss. Harry looked into her eyes, completely forgetting that Ron and Hermione were in the room.  
  
_"I love you so much_," he thought.  
  
_"I love you too,"_ she answered.  
  
"Earth to Harry, I was talking to you. Stop looking at my sister like that. Seriously, STOP!" Ron was starting to get irritated.  
  
"Ron, why don't we go for a walk? We can meet Ginny back here in forty minutes and all return to the Common Room together so no one suspects anything," Hermione suggested. Ron looked unsure of leaving Harry and Ginny alone, but decided that the time alone with Hermione was worth it.  
  
When they were gone Ginny pulled back from Harry and resituated herself so she was facing him.  
  
"What are you trying so hard to block out?" she asked, examining his face.  
  
"I finally looked at Sirius's birthday present. It was kind of like Tom's diary. He saved memories of my parents there for me. I saw part of their wedding day. It just made me think of how many people had sacrificed their lives for me... I was just feeling so weak and you're the only thing that makes me feel better."  
  
"You shouldn't be doing stuff like that alone. You're still not back to your full strength."  
  
"Well I'm feeling plenty strong now," he whispered before starting to kiss her neck. He trailed his kissed to her jaw, covering every inch before he finally met her lips. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to return his kiss. Harry quickly rotated his body so that he was lying on top of her. Ginny began to run her fingers through his hair as he began to kiss her collar bone. Harry felt himself begin to harden and his member pressed against Ginny's hip. His body trembled all over. "You're driving me crazy," he said quietly. "I have to stop."  
  
Ginny looked at him pouting, "Why?"  
  
"This is just too intense. I can obviously feel my pleasure, but I'm feeling yours too. I don't think I'd be able to stop with much more of this."  
  
"I don't want you to stop because of it. Feeling how I'm making you feel on top of how you're making me feel is the most incredible thing I've ever experienced."  
  
"I just don't know if we're ready for, that."  
  
"Why not? We love each other," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"But sometimes," Harry began.  
  
"Love isn't enough," Ginny finished. "I love being able to know what you're feeling before you say it. It's just so intimate."  
  
"Well then I think that is as intimate as we're ready for."  
  
"Do you think we should tell someone about this? I mean it hasn't gone away." Ginny brushed a piece of hair out of Harry's eyes.  
  
"I just don't know," Harry said, rolling off of her. "I guess we'll just play it by ear. I'm sure that I'll be meeting more with Dumbledore to try and focus this power, so maybe I'll bring it up then."  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to go," Ginny said getting off of his bed. "If I stay I'll be too tempted to, well, jump your bones." Harry laughed. "I'm not kidding. Tell Ron and Hermione I'll see them tomorrow when they come back. Good night."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know you do," Ginny smirked at him as she walked out of the door. 

* * *

A/N I'm going to try and get another chapter out sometime in the next two days. A lot will depend on my current writer's block diagnosis. I'm hoping to write through the rough spots. Thanks for all the positive feedback again! I hope this chapter was still up to all your standards!


	15. The influence of others

When Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning he saw Ron sitting by himself staring into an empty plate. Harry sat down at the table across from him curiously.  
  
"Morning Ron. Why so glum?"  
  
Ron looked up, noticing Harry's presence for the first time. "Hermione's mad at me, so she and Ginny are in the library talking."  
  
"Oh," Harry said, trying to hide his disappointment that Ginny wouldn't be there. "What'd you do this time?"  
  
"Why did I have to have done something? Why couldn't it be that she did something?" Ron looked at Harry angrily. "This is all your fault actually. That was the bloody worst romantic walk I've ever been on!"  
  
Harry was about to ask Ron exactly how many romantic walks he had been on but decided against it. "What happened?"  
  
"Well we were hardly alone. First we ran into Malfoy, and you know how well that goes. He called Hermione mudblood and we both had our wands out, but then Professor Trounce showed up and sent us both back towards our common rooms. Of course then I told Hermione how lucky it was that she showed up or we could have all three been in a lot of trouble, and she just started going off. She said that I just wanted to see her because I fancied her. Then she started going off about how she probably wasn't there by accident, and how she bet that she was there to get information about you from Malfoy. We were in the middle of a pretty heated argument when we ran into Colin. He was looking for Ginny. We tried to go back to your room, but we couldn't find it as long as Colin was with us. But that's when Ginny came out of no where, looking mighty flushed. So the four of us just headed back to the Common Room. Hermione hasn't spoken directly to me since we ran into Colin last night."  
  
"That's some mess," Harry said, trying to sound sympathetic. Harry was racking his brain for some advice to give Ron when he realized they weren't alone. Almost every Gryffindor female had moved from her seat so she was closer to Harry. "Um, Ron why don't we go on to class, you can fill me in on everything I've missed." They left the table and walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.  
  
"Well Mr. Weasley, gotten into any more duels in the halls since I last saw you?" Professor Trounce asked, her eyes smiling.  
  
Ron blushed, "No. I try not to make a habit of it." Harry looked at his friend surprised. He could have sworn Ron was flirting with their professor.  
  
"Well good, I'd hate for me to have to tell your mother. I've heard her howlers are some of the worst out there."  
  
"How do you know about Mrs. Weasley's howlers?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
Professor Trounce looked like she had said something she shouldn't have. "Well the one Ron received in your second year is famous. Even the teachers talk about it."  
  
Ron's face turned an even darker shade of red. "Well that was really Harry's fault; I just took all of the blame."  
  
"Well what a good friend," Professor Trounce started. "Miss Granger, you're looking refreshed this morning. I hope you two did go straight to bed." Hermione looked like she was about to explode, but she surprisingly kept her cool.  
  
"I can't think of anything that would have kept me from going straight to bed," she said, the meaning of her words not lost on Ron. Hermione ignored the puppy eyes he tried to send her and walked to her seat.  
  
"I guess we should take our seats too, Ron," Harry said, pulling his friend away from their beautiful professor. Harry leaned over so no one else could hear his words. "If you keep flirting with her like that Hermione is never going to speak to you again."  
  
"I wasn't flirting," Ron said defensively.  
  
"Hey Harry," Lavender said walking over with Parvati Patil. "I can't wait to get started working with you tonight." She flashed him a seductive smile. "I'm willing to help you with anything you need." She gave him a slight wink and walked back over to her seat.  
  
"You should be glad that someone isn't in this class with us," Ron said, glaring at Lavender.  
  
"I don't like her, she's just my tutor."  
  
"Well then I suggest you catch up on all of your school work as fast as you can, or else you'll be the one not being spoken to." Ron laughed awkwardly. Harry tried to force a smile.  
  
"Alright everyone, take your seats. It's time to begin," Professor Trounce's voice quieted the room, and Harry could have sworn that she winked at Ron.

* * *

Dinner that night was the first time all day Harry had been able to see Ginny. He caught a glimpse of her in the hall, but Hermione had run up to her and pulled her away. Hermione still wasn't talking to Ron. But now they were all four sitting at the table together, along with Neville and Colin. Harry was glad for all of the company because it didn't leave room for his many new found admirers.  
  
"Harry we definitely all missed you at the dinner table," Neville informed him.  
  
"Yeah, no one could keep Ron and Hermione from fighting quite like you," Ginny teased.  
  
"Well I think since they're not currently speaking to each other that shouldn't be a problem," Harry said, trying to lighten the mood between his best friends. "Honestly Hermione, Ron's been miserable without you all day. It's not his fault that Trounce has some sort of odd fascination with him. And it's not his fault that she's beautiful. But just because the other two things are true doesn't mean she's evil and out to get me. She's allowed to be in the halls at night."  
  
"Yeah, I mean you were there and you were innocent enough. Colin was there too, does that mean he was out to get Harry?" Ginny added.  
  
"I was just looking for Ginny," Colin said quickly.  
  
"I wasn't accusing you Colin," Ginny said gently, "I was just trying to make a point."  
  
"I guess you're all right," Hermione finally spoke up.  
  
"I'm really sorry, 'Mione," Ron said.  
  
"Oh all is forgiven. Just remember that I'm your girlfriend, not that bloody professor!"  
  
"Oh I'm so happy everyone is friends again!" Neville said happily, jinxing the moment.  
  
"Harry you about ready?" Lavender asked, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," he responded shooting Ginny a look. _"I love you so much,"_ he thought, hoping she had picked up on his emotions.

* * *

Harry walked back to his room, still reeling from his session with Lavender. Ginny had been right; she was all over him. She kept brushing up against him, casually putting her hand on his leg for extended periods of time. He tried to fend her off, but she was like a vulture. He had wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that he was in love with Ginny Weasley and he always would be, but he knew it wasn't wise. So he put up with it.  
  
"I was waiting for you," Ginny said seductively from Harry's bed.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I faked a detention so I could be here when you got back," she replied, patting the bed next to her. "Come here."  
  
Harry walked tentatively over to the bed. "You look beautiful." And she did; she was wearing a pair of low rise blue jeans and a tight white tank top. "There's something so appealing about muggle clothes. So much better than these gross school robes," he said as he dropped his robe to the floor.  
  
"That looks much better," she said, looking his body up and down, stripping him with her mind.  
  
"Hey, I'm bigger than that," Harry said sensing what she was doing. "My chest that is." He sat down beside her and she quickly cuddled up next to him.  
  
"How was your day?" she asked, not really caring about the answer.  
  
"Long, very long," Harry replied, slipping his hand into hers. Ginny quickly moved so she was straddling his lap. She kissed him, sliding her hands under his shirt. She pulled it off over his head in one swift movement, barely breaking their kiss. She took Harry's hands and guided them under her shirt to her chest. Harry was thoroughly enjoying himself, exploring Ginny's breasts when he stopped suddenly. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. "This isn't you."  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed in anger, but she quickly covered it up. "What don't you like it?" she asked, pulling her own shirt off over her head. "Isn't this what guys like?"  
  
Harry gasped at the site of her almost bare chest. He knew something was bothering her, but she was so distracting. "We should probably talk," was all he could manage to get out.  
  
"Why talk when there are so many more fun things to do," she whispered, beginning to kiss his bare chest. Harry let out a slight moan, and both he and Ginny trembled at the pleasure they both were feeling. Ginny, pleased with his reaction, backed away from his chest and reached her hands behind her back. She undid the clasp on her bra and through it to the ground with her shirt. Harry was gasping for breath.  
  
"Merlin you're beautiful," he whispered before she pulled him into another kiss. His body quivered as he felt her bare breasts against his chest. He quickly forgot about whatever had been bothering him about Ginny tonight and felt his need for her take over. He wrapped his arms around her back and pushed her onto her back. He trailed his kisses down her neck, to her chest. He took one of her breasts in his mouth and felt it harden before moving his attention to her other breast.  
  
"Oh Harry," Ginny whispered, her body tingling. "Make love to me." At her words Harry completely stopped what he was doing. He looked at her confused, and then got off the bed. He picked up his shirt from the floor and threw Ginny's clothes to her.  
  
"Put your clothes back on," he said quietly.  
  
"Why?" she asked, looking hurt. "Don't you want me?"  
  
"Of course I do, but not like this. I mean I feel like you're trying to seduce me, and that's just not you."  
  
"So it's okay if other girls seduce you, but not your own girlfriend?" Ginny accused. "I shouldn't have to seduce you, you should want me."  
  
"I do want you, but I want our first time to be special, not something you have to force. I love you, and I'm willing to wait until everything is perfect."  
  
"Of course you're willing to wait; you can go shag Lavender Brown. I saw how she was throwing herself all over you in the library."  
  
"I have no interest in Lavender Brown, she's nothing compared to you," Harry said, his thoughts letting Ginny know he was telling the truth.  
  
"But it's just that she's been around the block a few times, and what guy in his right mind could say no to her?"  
  
"A guy in love with you. You don't have to jump in bed with me just to keep me away from Lavender. You wouldn't be the woman I love if you did." Harry walked over to Ginny and pulled her into a tight hug, forgetting that she still wasn't wearing her shirt. "You really should put that back on before I give in to my heart and stop listening to my head."  
  
Ginny managed to laugh. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
  
"You know I ask myself that every day."

* * *

"Alright now Harry, try to concentrate. Focus all of your attention, all of your energy, all of your emotions on the candle. You can do this." Dumbledore's voice was stern but encouraging. Harry had been able to light the candle with his mind in his previous session, but tonight his thoughts were clouded. "Try and focus Harry; ignore the distractions in your mind." Harry closed his eyes in concentration, but all he could see was Ginny with her eyes flashing in anger. When Harry opened his eyes again the candle still was not lit.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said. "I don't mean to be wasting your time."  
  
"Harry, helping you to perfect this gift is not wasting my time. I do suggest that you go find Miss Weasley and straighten out whatever disagreement you may have had before our next meeting."  
  
"I'm sorry about that. She's just been so frustrated at the lack of time I've been able to spend with her these last few weeks. Between tutoring sessions three nights a week with Lavender, meetings with you the other two nights, Quidditch practice, homework, and classes, I just haven't had time for any of my friends, much less my secret girlfriend."  
  
"You know Harry, you could come out with your relationship if it would make your life easier," Dumbledore said gently.  
  
"Knowing that I was putting her in danger wouldn't make my life any easier," Harry responded quietly. "Voldemort is already hurting so many families, I've heard of several muggle born students whose homes were attacked. Even Hermione has been a nervous wreck since Christmas. Believing that Ginny is safe is one of the only things left keeping me sane."  
  
"Well it is ultimately your decision to make. Since we're obviously not going to get anywhere tonight, why don't you use the remaining hour of our session to go set things straight with Ginny." Harry didn't need to be told twice. He quickly thanked his professor and ran down the spiral staircase. It felt like just yesterday he and Ginny were sharing their first kiss at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly made his way through the corridors and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Harry!' Hermione exclaimed. "Shouldn't you still be in with Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"We ended early tonight. Where's Ginny?" Harry looked anxiously around the room, not seeing the beautiful red head.  
  
"Oh, well, um, she was very upset when she got back from dinner, so she and Colin went for a walk." Hermione looked at Harry as if she was expecting him to explode at the news.  
  
"I need to find her. I've been so busy lately that I fear I've been neglecting her. It's especially hard since I can't let the world know how much I care about her." Harry sent an apologetic look to his friend, "I promise we'll spend some time together this weekend. If Ginny comes back, tell her to meet me in my room." Harry ran out the door, trying to figure out where Ginny would go if she was upset.  
  
"Harry!" Lavender called after him. "Wait for me!"  
  
Harry impatiently stopped in his tracks. "I'm sorry I'm in a bit of a hurry, do you need something?"  
  
"Nothing you can't give me," she replied with a wink.  
  
"Actually I'm looking for Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey, have you seen them?" Harry was trying desperately to change the subject.  
  
"Oh they make such a cute couple don't they! I bet you'll find them hidden in a broom closet on the fourth floor. That's where I saw them headed, walking arm in arm a few moments ago," Lavender mused, not noticing the look on Harry's face. "I'll show you which way." Lavender grabbed Harry by the hand and led him to the fourth floor. Harry quickly followed behind her, hoping that he wouldn't find Ginny snogging Colin in a broom closet. "I think they went in here." Lavender pointed to a closed door and Harry's heart sank. They walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
"There's no one in here!" Harry said happily, stepping inside the closet.  
  
"There is now," Lavender replied with a smirk, stepping in behind him and closing the door. "This is my favorite place. I've been dreaming of being in here with you lately."  
  
"Lavender, I'm sorry, I just don't think of you in that way," Harry said flustered trying to think of any way to get out of the door Lavender's body was blocking. He reached for the door knob, but Lavender grabbed his hand.  
  
"You make my heart beat so fast," she whispered pulling his hand towards her. "Feel." Instead of placing his hand on her heart she placed it on her breast. Harry quickly jerked his hand away. "I bet the boy-who-lived has got many hidden talents." Lavender began to stroke his hair. Harry realized if there was ever a time to use his new powers, this was it. He tried to focus all of his attention on getting the door open, but he kept getting distracted by having to try and fight off Lavender's roaming hands. Finally the door swung open, but only too late did Harry realize he hadn't done it.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Harry heard an angry male voice cry. "You pretend to care about my sister and then go fool around with this slut!"  
  
Harry quickly pushed Lavender out of the way and tried to reason with Ron. "You don't know what you're talking about! Please, just calm down before you say anything you'll regret." There was a desperate sense of urgency in Harry's voice.  
  
"I will not calm down! Did you forget about your girl friend, my fucking sister?" Ron was now yelling. Harry was about to speak when Ron took a swing at him, hitting him directly in the jaw. Harry fell to the ground in pain. Ron gave him a couple of hard kicks in the ribs.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall came running down the hall and pulled Ron off Harry's limp body. But it was too late; the damage had been done. It was not the damage to his body that Harry cared about. It was the fact that at least ten students, including one of the biggest gossips in the school, had heard Ron call Ginny Harry's girlfriend.

.....

A/N Okay so I'm getting very excited, the secrets behind the madness are about to start coming out! The truth about Professor Trounce should come out within the next two chapters (any guesses?) and soon we will be over hearing part of an evil plot. So much to look forward to! Hopefully I'll be able to find time to write another chapter before I leave for my trip. I know a said things would be slower, but less than a chapter a day is slow for me! Thanks again for all of the feedback!


	16. Protection

* * *

A/N I'm always happy to answer any questions you may have regarding my story, but I have to request that you don't ask any questions regarding the mysterious voices yet. Give me time and all will be revealed.

* * *

_"Why didn't we know about this?" a harsh voice hissed into the darkness.  
  
"They already suspect me, I can't get anything out of him," a more gentle voice responded.  
  
"Well then fucking try harder!"  
  
"Maybe it's just me, but I don't think that some little twit he's shagging is the best way to get to him. Just tonight he was caught with another girl."  
  
"No, I know his attachment to that family. Hell, he's probably just hoping he'll get her knocked up or something so he can be a real part of that family."  
  
"I don't think that's the issue. It is my job to know isn't it?"  
  
"Well seeing as how you didn't even know about her...."  
  
"Yes, but I was just talking to her about it tonight and I was on my way to come tell you...."  
  
"Why do I find that just a little too convenient?"  
  
"Well when I found her she was obviously drunk, so she was so much more willing to talk. If it hadn't been for that scene her brother caused, I probably could have gotten all kinds of information out of her."  
  
"Well then I suggest you find a way to get her drunk again, and soon!"_

* * *

When Ginny opened her eyes she was lying on a couch. She felt like her head was about to explode. She was vaguely aware of the fact that her throbbing head was on someone's lap. She rolled over so she could see the face of the person she could only guess had been taking care of her.  
  
"Morning, love. Did you have a rough night?"  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here? You've got to go, people could see us!" Ginny quickly sat up. "Oh shit that hurt," she moaned pulling her hand to her head.  
  
"It's okay, everyone knows." Ginny was shocked at how surprisingly calm Harry was. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened the night before.  
  
"Oh fuck! Harry it's entirely my fault! I was so angry with you that I got completely sloshed! Colin came in looking for me, and thought I should try and walk it off some. He didn't want the wrong people finding me in that state. I was telling him how pissed off at you I was, I'm sure I was being much too loud. I didn't know what I was doing. Hell, I even had to lean on him so I could walk!"  
  
"Ginny, calm down, it's not your fault." Harry reached over and took her hand.  
  
Ginny's eyes flashed with emotion. "Fuck! Harry it is Trounce, she's the one trying to hurt you! We ran into her last night, and I started going off about what a lousy boyfriend I had. I told her that you drove me to drink! She didn't seem to care at all that I was sloshed; she only seemed interested in what I was saying about you. Oh I bet she ran off and let it slip to just the right people so now everyone knows!"  
  
"Ginny can I say something now?" Harry tried not to laugh at his upset and hung over girlfriend. She nodded. "It was Ron. He told everyone."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I was trying to find you. I needed to fix things with us, but Lavender told me that you had gone to the fourth floor with Colin. To a broom closet none the less."  
  
"Well that's just silly. Lavender passed us when we were walking towards the ground floor."  
  
"Exactly. She was trying to get me in the broom closet. And she did. Unfortunately, Ron didn't see how she tricked me, or how desperately I was trying to get out. He just happened to be walking down the hall just in time to see me go in and her follow me."  
  
For the first time Ginny noticed the welt on Harry's face. "Did he do that to you?" she asked angrily.  
  
"Yeah, I'd be willing to bet he broke a couple ribs too. I was just trying to get him to calm down; I couldn't bring myself to fight him back. I knew what an idiot he would feel like when he realized what was going on, and I didn't want to have to share in his feelings of idiocy." Harry winced as Ginny ran her hand over his jaw. "Plus, I didn't think it go over well with your family if I landed him in St. Mungo's," Harry added with a smirk.  
  
Ginny was able to laugh through her anger, but suddenly stopped remembering Harry's words. "Wait, what do you mean you'd be willing to bet? Didn't you go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"Well, I still hadn't found you, and Ron had told the whole world that you were my girlfriend, so I came back here and waited for you to get back. I don't know how you managed to find your way back by yourself."  
  
"I don't either," Ginny said with a giggle. "But now you've got to go to the hospital wing. Don't fight me on this, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley." Ginny playfully slapped Harry. "Okay, broken ribs ring any bells?"  
  
"Sorry!" Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's and led him towards the hospital wing. "You know this may be nice, no more secrets." Harry didn't answer her. Already he was consumed with worry for her well being. But he wasn't going to let her know, he wanted her to be worry free.

* * *

Harry was out of the hospital wing in time for dinner. He had managed to convince Ginny to go to her classes, despite her massive headache. He entered the Great Hall and quickly found her sitting by herself at the Gryffindor table. He walked over and sat down beside her, placing a small kiss on her cheek for their not so subtle audience.  
  
"See, now this isn't so bad, is it?" Ginny asked with a smile.  
  
"No, not at all," Harry replied. "In fact, I may just have to thank Ron for making it so I can snog his sister in public without caring who sees." Harry was about to kiss Ginny again when he saw Ron and Hermione walk over to where they were sitting.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione prompted, pushing him into the seat across from Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night," Ron mumbled. "I should have known you wouldn't hurt my sister."  
  
"It's okay, and so am I. But Ron, I'm only going to tell you this once: I love your sister and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt her."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "I didn't know you loved her, I didn't know," Ron stammered.  
  
"Well I love him too, and if he did hurt me, I'd hurt him myself. So from now on, let me handle my love life. But thank you for trying to defend my honor," Ginny said smiling at her brother. "So Harry what's on the agenda for tonight? Any more broom closets you'd like to visit?"  
  
Harry blushed and looked at the floor. "Actually I have to go meet with Lavender. I'm going to tell her that she's either going to have to respect the fact that all we'll ever be is friends, or I'll have to find a new tutor."  
  
"I'm coming with you," Ginny said quickly.  
  
"Actually, Harry," Hermione interrupted, "I've changed my mind. I'll be your tutor. I already help Ron with most of his homework anyway. I might as well just help you both at the same time. So why don't you go tell Lavender that her services are no longer needed?"  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry added. "I was supposed to have a session with her tonight, do you want to work?"  
  
"Sure, I always like to get my homework done on Fridays so it isn't looming over my head all weekend," Hermione replied.  
  
"Gin, are you still going to come with me to talk to Lavender?" Harry looked questioningly at his girlfriend.  
  
"Actually I had completely forgotten. I was supposed to help Colin with a charms essay last night; it was why he was looking for me. I better go find him and see if he still needs any help." Ginny gave Harry a small kiss and disappeared out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Four hours later Ginny had finally finished helping Colin with his essay.  
  
"I'm exhausted," she said more to herself than to Colin.  
  
"Well you did have a rough night last night," Colin teased.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"I'd do anything for you, Gin." Colin sheepishly looked at the ground. "So has Harry been treating you well these days?"  
  
"Well other than not doing a very good job of fending off Lavender and not having any spare time, yes," Ginny laughed at herself. "Honestly though Colin, I never imagined I could feel like this. I love him with all my heart, and I know he loves me too. We have this intense connection; it's not like anything I've ever felt before. It's like every time I kiss him, I know he's the only person I want to kiss for the rest of my life."  
  
"I'm happy for you," Colin said masking his disappointment. "Can I ask you something though?"  
  
"Anything, what are best friends for?"  
  
"Well, it's just that, somewhere in the back of my mind, I always pictured you and me ending up together. I know it's silly, but I did. We just always have so much fun together. Do you think that if it wasn't for Harry, there could ever have been anything between us?"  
  
"Oh Colin, you shouldn't think about things like that. We'll never get anywhere in the world if all we do is ask what if. I love you Colin, you've been there for me during some of the hardest times in my life. I know I can depend on you like family. But I can't answer your question. It wouldn't be fair, because there is a Harry. There's a Harry that I love with all of my heart."  
  
"I understand," Colin said as he packed up his books. "I'm going to head to bed now though; I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Ginny watched Colin walk out of the library. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She had been so busy with everything else in her life she really had been neglecting Colin. She was determined she would make it up to him. She gathered her own things and headed for bed. It had been much too long since she had gotten a good night's sleep.

* * *

Harry looked nervously around his room. He didn't know how time had gone by so quickly. He looked at the small table he had asked Dobby to set up in his room. He nodded approvingly, eyeing the crisp white table cloth covered with red rose petals. He looked at the unlit candles sitting on the table.  
  
_"Well there's always time for a little extra homework,"_ he thought as he closed his eyes in concentration. He focused all of his energy on lighting the candle. A few moments later, there was a delicate glow coming from the table. _"Perfect. This is going to be the best Valentine's Day ever."_ Harry walked over to the mirror and looked himself over. He brushed some dirt off the black muggle dress pants and green collared shirt Hermione had helped him pick out. He tried to flatten his hair to no avail. "I guess that's as good as it's going to get." Harry began to pace the floor of his bedroom waiting for Ginny to arrive. He knew that celebrating Valentine's Day alone in his private bedroom didn't look very appropriate to outsiders, but considering Harry wasn't able to leave the grounds it was the only way they could really be alone. Harry was so nervous he didn't even notice that Ginny had arrived.  
  
"Hi," she said shyly.  
  
"You look amazing," Harry said, gasping for breath at the sight of her. She was wearing a simple blue muggle dress that hung half way down her thighs. It hung to her curves so beautifully that it made Harry go crazy. The dress had a tasteful v-neck, and Ginny wore the locket that Harry had given her.  
  
"Oh Hermione helped me pick this dress out. It's not something I would normally wear, but tonight isn't any normal night."  
  
"Well I think you should let Hermione help you pick out your clothes more often. I don't think you've ever looked prettier." Ginny blushed. She was feeling unusually shy around Harry tonight. "I don't know how long it's been since we've really been alone together. It seems like you've been even busier than I have lately."  
  
"I'll say. There were a few weeks in there I could almost forget I had O.W.L.S. coming up. I think the professors picked up on that and decided to start assigning three times the homework."  
  
"Trust me, it'll get worse before it gets better," Harry said laughing. "Would you like to have a seat, I do believe dinner is ready." Harry led Ginny to the table he had set up and suddenly two plates of food appeared.  
  
"Oh Harry this looks wonderful," Ginny gushed. They made mild chit chat for the next thirty minutes, making their way through the delicious dinner Dobby had prepared.  
  
"Ginny, I wanted to do something special for you tonight. I know things haven't been that easy on either one of us lately. It feels like as soon as the world found out about us, it started to do everything in its power to keep us from having time for each other."  
  
"Harry just arranging this night is more than enough," Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Be that as it may, I wanted to share something with you. I know I told you about Sirius's birthday present, but I haven't been able to look at it again. It was too hard to do alone. So I want you to discover my parents with me because while they're my past, I think you're my future."  
  
"Harry, I'd be honored to share that with you." Harry got up from the table and returned with the journal. He opened the book to the second entry.  
  
"Memoritas!" Harry and Ginny were now standing in someone's back yard. They looked around and saw four men sitting at a picnic table laughing about something. "That's my dad," Harry said pointing.  
  
"I can tell," Ginny replied with a smile.  
  
"Sirius Black, I swear you're going to eat us out of house and home," a very pregnant Lily teased as she walked out of the house carrying a tray of food.  
  
"You know you love me," a young Sirius joked. "We just can't let James know how much." Sirius winked and raised an eyebrow at James.  
  
"Oh stuff it!" Lily replied tossing her head back in laughter.  
  
"Let me get that for you," a ragged looking Remus said standing up from his seat.  
  
"Don't worry, I've got it. I may be six months pregnant, but I can still take care of my boys." Lily set the food down and gave James a sweet kiss.  
  
"No more of that or else I'll have you back in that condition before you can get out of it," James teased his wife.  
  
"That's not possible," Peter Pettigrew said quietly from his place at the table.  
  
"He was only joking," Sirius said. "Honestly Peter, sometimes I just don't know what to make of you."  
  
"Leave him alone," Lily scolded. She pulled her wand out of her robes and said a spell that started to play music throughout the yard.  
  
"I think they're playing our song," James said standing up from the table. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife. He waltzed her around the picnic table, and dipped her low. "Oy! You're getting too heavy to do that with anymore!" he teased.  
  
"You know I think you're right. I also think I'm too heavy for our bed to be able to support both our weights. I think you'd be much better off on the couch," she replied with a grin.  
  
"Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed laughing. "You know that's just another thing I love about you Lily. You're the only person, other than me of course, who can really put James in his place."  
  
"Well fortunately for me," James said slyly, "My place is and always will be, with Lily." He pulled his wife into a deep, loving kiss, only stopping when the applause from his friends became too much to bare. Harry turned to see what Ginny had thought of his parents. He saw a look of awe on her face, but before he could comment they scene was gone and they were back in Harry's bedroom.  
  
"Harry your parents were so happy and in love," Ginny said smiling.  
  
"It's a shame I had to take all of that away from them," Harry replied sadly.  
  
"I don't ever want to hear you say that again," Ginny said firmly. "I would be willing to bet that the happiest day of their lives was the day you were born. I think they would have traded their lives for yours any day of the week. Just enjoy knowing that for a time, they lived happily, without being consumed with thoughts of war." Ginny walked over to Harry and gave him a delicate kiss. "This was the best Valentine's Day ever. I'm going to go, because I only want to remember good things about tonight, and I can feel your thoughts turning to war and death. So have a good night, and promise me you'll try to get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you for everything. Good night, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Harry watched Ginny walk out of the room and quickly grabbed his invisibility cloak. He crept out of his room, careful not to make any noise. He followed Ginny back to the Gryffindor Common Room, keeping a careful eye out for anything suspicious. He hated that he felt like he was reduced to following her, but he had to protect her, and he knew she would protest. _"Is this what I'm going to be reduced to for the rest of my life?_" he thought sadly as Ginny disappeared through the portrait hole. _"I can't be everywhere all the time. Between following Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, I've barely gotten any rest. I'm tired of always being afraid of losing someone."_ Harry determined that night, that he wasn't going to sit back and let things happen anymore, he was going to start acting.

* * *

The next day at breakfast everyone was in high spirits. Ron and Hermione had apparently had an evening a lovely as Ginny and Harry. They said that they went into Hogsmeade, but left the rest of the details to the imagination.  
  
"So, I say we spend the day lounging around, being lazy," Ron said clasping Hermione's hand in his own.  
  
"Well you're all more than welcome to come spend the day in my room," Harry suggested.  
  
"Why does it not surprise me that the two of you would want to spend the day in a bedroom," Ginny said, causing Hermione to blush. "Hermione is there something you'd like to share?"  
  
"No, I was just thinking about things," she responded quietly, examining the hand that Ron was holding.  
  
"Good morning." They all looked up to see Professor Trounce standing over them. "May I have a word with you two, Ron and Ginny?" Ron looked apologetically at Hermione who looked like she was about to start yelling.  
  
"Anything you want to say to Ron and Ginny you can say to Harry and me too," Hermione said defensively.  
  
"I hate to say it, but Hermione's right," Harry said, letting his suspicions of their professor show.  
  
"I had a feeling that you all might say that. Very well, would you all please join me in my office then?" They left the table and followed her into the hall. Harry protectively held Ginny's hand.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered to her quietly. "No one will hurt you as long as I'm here."

* * *

A/N Okay, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm just wishing weeks away. There's only so much that has to happen and most of it should be towards the end of the school term. So, we're flying through the uneventful times. I know I could focus more on classes, but that's just not a relevant part of my story. Also, I probably would have normally put the last bit of this chapter in the beginning of the next, but since I won't be updating for awhile I wanted to give you as much as I could. I'll be home sometime Tuesday, so hopefully I'll get another update up no later than Wednesday. 


	17. Explanations

A/N Okay I'm back from my vacation and back to writing. I hope you all like this chapter. It's very juicy, in a couple of ways!

* * *

Venus Trounce paced quietly around her office in front of four nervous, waiting students. It was the first time she had brought any of the four into her office. She was proud of the way she had decorated it; it had a feminine touch, but it wasn't too girly. Everything was organized and in it's proper place. There were no pictures of people around the room; instead there were pictures of dragons soaring high in the air. She noticed the students looking curiously at the pictures.  
  
"I've never told any of you what I did for a living before I came here, have I?" she asked with a smile. "I've been working with dragons since I graduated from Hogwarts. They've always been a passion of mine. Not to brag, but I became one of the foremost experts on dragons in England." The quartet looked at her, unsure of how to react. She began to pace the floor again. "Is it hot in here to anyone else?"  
  
"You look a little flushed Professor," Ginny said quietly. "Maybe you should sit down." Professor Trounce nodded and sat down at her desk. She slipped her robe off so it hung over the back of her chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a little nervous," she said quietly.  
  
"Maybe you should try to start at the beginning," Hermione suggested.  
  
"Well I guess the beginning is when I joined the order last May. I was living abroad, and Professor Dumbledore asked me to come to Hogwarts for a special job. I was hesitant because I loved my work so much, but I was willing to do my part in the war effort. Things were so much simpler back then," she said with a sigh.  
  
"Wait, you're in the order?" Hermione asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, I started coming to meetings frequently after I agreed to Dumbledore's special job. You see, he wanted me around to keep a close eye on a certain student. He felt that since I was an attractive, female pureblood I was the type to person that the student would naturally befriend."  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said.  
  
"You saved everyone that day in Hogsmeade," Harry added gratefully.  
  
"No, the aurors did that. I just helped to make sure they were there when they needed to be. But now we've skipped over the part of the story I brought you here to tell you." She stood up and began pacing again. Ginny and Hermione exchanged a surprised look; without her robes on, it was fairly clear that Professor Trounce was pregnant. "Oh!" she exclaimed; suddenly realizing her mistake. She put a protective hand over her stomach.  
  
"You're pregnant," Ginny said quietly.  
  
"Well I guess I should back up to last June. When I was frequently coming to the order meetings, I um, well to make a long story short I fell in love. Of course we had to keep it hidden from everyone, seeing as how I was about to go undercover. If it got out that I had a personal relationship with a known order member, my cover would be blown. We decided to get married before I left for the start of the term. We had a very private ceremony in August, only Dumbledore was there. We even had to keep our marriage a secret from our families. You see we're both purebloods, and our marriage would be exactly the kind of news the Malfoys would be interested in. So if the wrong person found out... Anyway, when I found out I was pregnant, we finally told our parents about our marriage. They're still the only ones who know." She paused, giving them a minute to digest the info.  
  
"Charlie," Ginny said quietly, examining her professor's face.  
  
"What?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"He started dating someone this summer. He denied it, but I knew he did. Then at Christmas Bill was giving him a hard time but all Charlie would say was that he wasn't dating anyone," Ginny explained.  
  
"So you're married to Charlie," Ron said, obviously still confused.  
  
"Correct," Professor Trounce replied with a smile. "And now we're going to be parents in a few months. I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time at all, Ron. It's just that being away from Charlie was so hard, and you reminded me of him. I just missed him so much..."  
  
"Well that definitely isn't what I expected to hear when we came in here today," Harry mused. "But why did you decide to tell us now?"  
  
"Well I'm not going to be able to hide my pregnancy with large robes much longer. I'm going to be keeping an extra close eye on Draco for the next few weeks, but then I have to leave. I've been getting the impression that there is a new scheme being planned, so I wanted to warn you all to be extra careful. But I just couldn't keep the secret any longer from my in-laws, especially when they may be in danger."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, fighting back tears. "I've been so awful to you! I was saying some horrible things about you. I suspected you to be a Death Eater!"  
  
"Don't think twice about it. If that's what you thought about me, then I was doing my job. But please, the four of you, when we're not at Hogwarts, its Venus."

* * *

Later that day when they were out of her office Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny held a hushed conversation about all they had learned.  
  
"I just can't believe I'm going to be an aunt," Ginny mused. "I bet Mum threw a fit when she found out that she missed the wedding."  
  
"I'm glad I wasn't there when she found out," Ron added.  
  
"It just all makes so much more sense now; her always being around Malfoy, her interest in Harry, her obsession with Ron," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ron, do you realize that you've been flirting with your sister-in-law?" Harry asked with a smirk  
  
"I was not flirting!" Ron yelled as the others laughed at him.  
  
"I don't think Charlie would like that very much," Ginny teased. "I should go owl him right now."  
  
"You will not!" Ron said fuming, which only increased the other's laughter.  
  
"I hate to be the one to break the mood," Harry said when the laughter had subsided and Ron had calmed down. "But if Professor Trounce isn't the leak, who is?"

* * *

Later that night, in a very different part of the castle Colin Creevey sat in an empty classroom waiting impatiently.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I couldn't get rid of that bloody idiot Trounce. Granted I'd love to jump her bones, but she's always showing up at the most inopportune times," Draco Malfoy responded coolly.  
  
"You can fantasize about her later, unless that's what you called me here for," Colin replied crossly.  
  
"Don't take that kind of a tone with me. I called you here because the Dark Lord has devised a new plan to get rid of Potter, and I want you to help me again."  
  
"Why should I help you win the praise of your father and his boss?"  
  
"Well why did you agree to help me last time?"  
  
"You got me to agree to do something for you when I was drunk," Colin said, hesitating slightly.  
  
"You know playing dumb really doesn't suit you. I knew as soon as I found out about Potter's little girlfriend why you were helping me avenge my father's imprisonment."  
  
"I'm not ashamed to admit it; I want Ginny," Colin replied calmly.  
  
"Well, I'll keep that piece of information between us as long as you continue to give me all the credit."  
  
Colin let out a short laugh. "Do you honestly believe that if there was anything connecting me to you or any of your schemes that I could still have Ginny?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then we have a new arrangement: I help you get rid of Potter, and you leave Ginny alone."  
  
Draco paused; surprised by the amount of force the normally reserved boy was showing. "I don't know if the Dark Lord will agree to leave her alone."  
  
"Well that's your problem not mine. Just know that if you touch one hair on her head, I'll squeal so fast it will make your head spin."  
  
"I get it," Draco said, beginning to get angry at the way he was being spoken to by a stupid mudblood.  
  
"Good. Now I'm leaving before we get caught." Draco watched Colin walk out of the classroom at sat alone in the dark.  
  
_"Who does he think he think he is?"_he thought to himself._"He is the one helping me, not the other way around. I'll do as I please, and he'll help me anyway. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."_

* * *

Colin Creevey sighed with relief as he lay in his bed exhausted. He had made it through another day without being discovered. Sure, Draco found out that he wanted Ginny, but that was inevitable. It had just happened a little sooner than he had planned. Colin had been telling so many lies lately he was glad to have one less to worry about. This was the second lie of his to be uncovered. It had been a real challenge to keep Harry and Ginny's relationship from Malfoy. Then there was keeping Malfoy believing he was acting purely out of hate for Harry. Malfoy needed to see him as an ignorant pawn. There was Harry who had to believe that he still idolized him and was only looking out for his best friend's best interests. Then there was Ginny; beautiful, sweet, innocent Ginny. Harry had stolen her from him. But no matter, if all went as he planned, he would be rid of Malfoy, Harry, and Voldemort before too long. Colin was tired of waiting for the things he wanted to happen. He had a plan of his own, forget what Malfoy wanted. Malfoy only needed to think that he was in charge. He just had to keep it up for a few more weeks; he had to keep letting them believe that he was just quiet, timid Colin.  
  
_"Yes,"_he thought smugly._"They never should have underestimated me."_

* * *

Harry sat at his desk, blankly staring at his Potion's book. The candle he had been using for light had burned out, leaving the room poorly lit by the fire going in front of the couch. His mind had been clouded all night. He felt like something important was happening, something that he was missing. He had started to try and do his essay two hours ago, but only had about two inches done. Ginny was curled up like a cat on his couch, fast asleep. Harry looked up from his book and noticed that it was well past curfew.  
  
"Shit," he mumbled, walking over to where Ginny was. "Gin, you've got to get up. It's past curfew."  
  
Ginny slowly opened her eyes and looked back into his. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just late," Harry said quickly.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and cleared her mind of everything but Harry. "You think something's wrong," she said quietly. Harry only nodded. "You know, I can barely read your thoughts anymore. I think the connection from my end is fading."  
  
"Funny, it's been getting easier for me," Harry said, surprised by her comment.  
  
"Well you have been training your skill. I only had it when it came to you, and we weren't even sure why it lasted as long as it did."  
  
Harry looked at her wistfully. "As much as I want you to stay, you really should head back before people start to wonder where you are."  
  
Ginny leaned forward and pulled Harry down onto the couch with her. "Everyone thinks I'm in bed. I snuck here with your invisibility cloak."  
  
Harry leaned his face into Ginny's so their noses were almost touching. "Well then I guess no one will miss you," he whispered softly. Harry leaned in the final inch of space and met Ginny's lips with his own. She responded quickly and slid her tongue over his lips. Harry repositioned himself so that he was lying on top of her, his fingers running through her hair. As their lips met in a passionate embrace, Ginny's hands were quickly sliding under Harry's shirt and running along his back. She grabbed the ends of his shirt and began to pull it up. Harry broke their kiss to lean back and helped her get his shirt off. Ginny grinned at him seductively as she ran her hands across his bare chest. She clasped her hands over his and pulled them to her own shirt. Understanding her message, Harry gently pulled her shirt off over head, revealing her simple white brassier.  
  
Harry looked down at her in awe. "You are so beautiful," he whispered placing a kiss on her collarbone. He slowly slid one of his hands up her side, drawing small circles on her ribcage. He looked into her eyes and she could see the sorrow in his deep emerald eyes as she felt the worry in his heart.  
  
"Things will be okay," she whispered reassuringly.  
  
"I feel like the end is coming and there's nothing I can do about it," he whispered back. "I just want to protect you and keep you out of harm's way. That's the most important thing to me."  
  
"Harry, I can take care of myself. You just need to worry about taking care of you, of what you want."  
  
"I want you," Harry said as he gave her a delicate kiss.  
  
"Then have me," Ginny responded when he broke the kiss. Almost directly after she had spoken the words she found herself removed from the couch and on his bed. "I thought you had gotten control of that involuntary moving thing."  
  
"I did," Harry replied with a devilish grin before starting to kiss her again. He pulled her close, and wrapped his arms tightly around her back. Ginny was impressed at the ease with which he managed to unclasp her bra without her noticing it. He briefly pulled away from her to slip the straps off her arms and discard the garment to the floor. He lay her on her back and lay beside her on his side. He turned his attention to her breasts, first ravishing them with his hands and then followed by with his mouth. He was torn by his overwhelming desire to show her exactly how she made him feel and his need to be gentle. Ginny seemed to pick up on his dilemma because she gently pushed him off her chest and reached down to the clasp on her jeans. She undid the button and pulled down the zipper, letting her blue knickers peak out. She again took Harry's hands and this time she led them to the waist band on her jeans. Harry slowly pulled the jeans down her legs, trying to memorize every inch of her as it was revealed to him. He paused at her feet and looked back up to her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he whispered, unsure of how the words had left his mouth.  
  
"Harry, this is all I've ever wanted; you're all I've ever wanted," Ginny said, her eyes lit with desire. Ginny reached down to her knickers and began to slide them off her hips. Harry took them in his hands and pulled them the rest of the way off her legs, throwing them on the floor. Harry began to gently trail his fingers up her body, pausing slightly to tease her sensitive area before moving further up. Ginny let out a moan as Harry finally reached her face. He moved on top of her, straddling her hips and intertwined her fingers in his own. His thumbs began to draw circles on her pulse point as he leaned forward to kiss her again. "Now this just doesn't seem fair," Ginny said, breaking their kiss. She reached forward and undid the clasp on his jeans. She pushed him off her lap and pulled down the zipper on his jeans. She slowly pulled off his jeans, surprised to see he wasn't wearing boxers. "Well, Mr. Potter, I never would have expected something like this from you."  
  
"I don't do it all the time," Harry replied, blushing both from her comment and being naked in front of her. Ginny smiled at him seductively and began to stroke his member. "Oh Ginny," he moaned, encouraging her to stroke him faster.  
  
She looked up at him her eyes filled with need. "I want to feel you inside me," she whispered. Harry wrapped her in his arms and pulled her over so he was on top of her. She instinctively widened her legs and tightly closed her eyes in preparation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, delaying his entrance.  
  
"It's going to hurt me," she whispered. "It's okay though, just be gentle."  
  
Harry paused a moment longer and reached over to the bedside table. He picked up his wand and quickly said the contraceptive charm both he and Ginny had learned back at the Burrow. He leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on Ginny's lips. He slowly entered her body, then waited for her to get used to him being there. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny nodded her head. "Just go slowly." She winced in pain as Harry slowly began to thrust into her. Just as she thought the pain was too much to bare, it began to fade. It was replaced with feelings of pleasure. "Oh Harry," she moaned, opening her eyes to meet his. Harry took that as a sign that he could begin to thrust harder. Ginny began to meet his thrusts. She slid her arms around his back, trying to pull him even closer to her. She put her hands on his butt and gave him a slight squeeze. Harry let out a deep moan and captured her lips with his own right as he reached his peak.  
  
They lay on Harry's bed, bodies wrapped around each other. "I love you so much," Harry said, kissing her neck.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said with a smile. "Don't worry, the girls tell me the first time is the worst, after that it gets better."  
  
"Well if that was the worst I can't wait to do it again," Harry replied with a grin.  
  
"I meant the worst for me," she said laughing. "I should go before we both get expelled."  
  
"I wish you didn't have to."  
  
"Yes, well unfortunately if we get caught, my parents would probably kill us. And then we'd never be able to do this again."  
  
"Well then hurry and go." Ginny rolled away from Harry and began to gather her clothes from the floor. When she was fully dressed, she headed towards the door.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter," she said as she pulled on the invisibility cloak.  
  
"I love you too Ginny Weasley."

* * *

A/N Okay I need some feedback from you guys. I've been toying with the idea of a sequel, but if I do it there will be changes to the end of the story. So if you would be interested in a sequel, let me know so I can decide exactly how to do the ending. 


	18. Saying Goodbye

A/N Wow! I'm glad so many of you are encouraging me to write the sequel! As to the Ultimate Unofficial Guide to Harry Potter, well I wasn't even aware that one existed, so I'm pretty sure I haven't read it. Surprisingly enough, I had not even read a single Harry Potter book until this summer, when I proceeded to read then all over the course of about a week and a half. What can I say? I was hooked. But I'm glad if I'm following rules, whatever rules they may be. But now onto the story!

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He remembered the events of the night before and couldn't help but feel like everything was going to be okay. Just as that thought had crossed through his mind, he noticed a note sitting on his bedside table beside his wand. He sat up and picked up the note.

_Harry,_

_Please come to my office when you finish with breakfast._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"_I wonder what he wants,"_ Harry thought as his good mood faded. He got out of bed and pulled on the first clothes he could find. He walked out of his bedroom and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he arrived he saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sitting together at the Gryffindor table. "Good morning," Harry said as he sat down with them. Ginny smiled at him and he gave her a small kiss.

"Please, you're going to ruin my breakfast," Ron joked.

"Oh Ron, let them enjoy their morning," Hermione said. "I know I would like to." She gave Ron a kiss to match the one Harry had given Ginny. "So what are you guys planning to do today?"

"Well, I've got to go meet with Professor Dumbledore after breakfast," Harry said quietly. Ginny gave him a questioning look, but Harry simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got detention this afternoon," Ron said quietly. "Snape caught me out after curfew."

"Good, that means Ginny and I can spend the day doing girly things. I think we've been much to preoccupied with our boyfriends lately."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ginny added.

"Well don't have too much fun while I'm off getting told something that I'm sure will be dreadful," Harry joked.

"You? What about me? I'm going to be cleaning cauldrons with Snape," Ron said groaning.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Harry found himself sitting in Dumbledore's office along with Professor Trounce. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence; that was the ultimate sign of doom for Harry.

Finally, Professor Trounce began to talk. "Harry, last night I was informed that Draco Malfoy had gone missing. I began to search for him, and I finally found him sitting alone in a dark, empty classroom. He made up a feeble lie about why he had been there, but I'm almost certain if I had been a few moments sooner I would have found him and his coconspirator in the midst of making a new plot."

"Do you know what this means Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"If I had to take a guess, I would say it means that I'm not safe at Hogwarts," Harry replied glumly.

"Professor Dumbledore and I both feel that it would be in your best interest if you left Hogwarts. I have suggested that when I leave in two weeks, you come with me. Charlie can't be with me much, and I would love the company. And I can also continue to teach you," Professor Trounce said quickly.

"Harry, normally I would be against disrupting any of my students' education, but honestly, I believe you've missed more classes this year than you've attended," Dumbledore said, trying to read Harry's reaction.

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes. "Hogwarts is the only real home I've ever known, but as long as I'm here, I'm putting other students in danger. If I leave and go into hiding, which I'm assuming will be the case, everyone will be safer. So I'll go."

"That's very noble of you Harry, but don't feel like it is your job to protect the other students," Dumbledore responded.

"Well then from the other perspective, by keeping myself safe, I am giving the entire wizarding world hope," Harry said calmly.

"Very well. I trust you know to keep this quiet," Dumbledore added.

"I have to tell Ginny," Harry replied.

"I know. Between you and me, I would be willing to look the other way on certain actions during your remaining time here as long as they were discreet." Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that comment," Trounce said smiling. "She is, after all, my husband's baby sister."

* * *

"So Hermione, are you going to tell me why you've been blushing every time Ron has looked at you since Valentine's Day?" Ginny teased her friend as they sat down under a tree.

"Do you really want to know Ginny? Ron is your brother," Hermione said tactfully.

"Good point. Well, whatever it is, just don't go into any details that may give me nightmares for years to come," Ginny said.

"I'm so glad you said that! I've been dying to tell someone," Hermione said to a very confused Ginny. "Well, on Valentine's Day, Ron and I, well, we, um..."

"Spit it out!"

"We made love!"

"Wow. I'm surprised," Ginny said, choosing her words carefully.

"I know we haven't even been dating that long, but I love him, I really do. We didn't plan it or anything, it just happened. It was so romantic," Hermione gushed.

"Okay, I think that's all the detail I need to know. Sorry I'm not being a better girlfriend, but we are talking about my brother."

"Well then tell me about you and Harry. I'm sure you've been dying to talk to someone about it all this time."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "I've never seen this side of you before!"

"Well just because I like to study doesn't mean I don't miss having girlfriends to talk with about this kind of stuff. So come on, tell me about Harry!"

"Well not that it's any of your business, but last night was the first time we ever made love," Ginny said quietly.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked. "Ron is going to die when he finds out. He was just completely sure that you two were having sex after the day he walked in on you."

"Well he was mistaken. Don't get me wrong, I know I've wanted to, and there were several times when we came close, but Harry always stopped it. He always wanted my first time to be just right," Ginny explained.

"Well that's Harry for you. Always looking out for the people he loves. How was it? Don't worry, I won't tell you my answer to that question," Hermione said noticing a relieved look pass over Ginny's face.

"Well to be perfectly honest, it hurt like hell. But Harry was very gentle with me, and the pain eventually turned into something wonderful, but not..."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "It was the same way for me the first time. The second time however..."

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, shocked. "Wasn't the first time only two days ago?"

"Well what do you think Ron was doing out after curfew last night?" Hermione responded devilishly.

"Okay, that is all I need to know. I really never would have expected anything like this from you!" Hermione shrugged her shoulders in response. "But don't say anything to Ron. I know you said he's thought we've been together for some time now, but I'd rather him not have all of his doubts removed."

"It's funny, but I think he'd be relieved to know. I think he was completely mortified to think that his little sister lost her virginity before he did." Hermione let out a giggle.

"That doesn't mean you can tell him," Ginny said firmly.

"Oh don't worry I won't," Hermione said.

"There you two are," Harry said, walking over to where they were sitting outside. "I've been looking all over for you."

"We'll we're right here," Ginny said with a smile. "What did Professor Dumbledore want?"

"I trust you've been talking about Ron and me all morning," Harry joked, ignoring her question.

"Harry James Potter, do not try and change the subject with me," Ginny said, flashing signs of channeling her mother.

"Sheesh, give a guy a break," Harry moaned.

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" Hermione asked, obviously uncomfortable in the situation.

"No, I'm sure you know just as much about our relationship now as I do, so there's no need in keeping secrets." Harry sighed and sat down on the grass next to Ginny. "I'm leaving Hogwarts," he said quietly.

"For how long?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Indefinitely." Tears began to fill Ginny's eyes and she collapsed into Harry's body.

"I can't believe they're making you leave," Hermione said, obviously fighting back tears of her own.

"They're not making me, it was my choice," Harry responded quietly.

Ginny pulled back from his grasp and looked angrily into his eyes. "You're leaving of your own free will?" Harry nodded his head. "How could you do this to us? After everything we've been through! You're just going to leave me behind!"

"Ginny-," Harry began but she cut him off.

"No, I don't want to hear anything you have to say!" She stood up and ran away from him.

Hermione looked apologetically at Harry. "I'm sorry, but I really think I should go after her."

"Go," Harry said, stunned at the conversation that had just occurred.

* * *

The next week passed and Ginny refused to speak to Harry. She was furious with him. She hoped that if he could see exactly how angry she was with him, he would change his mind and stay with her. Little did she know, her punishment had forced Harry into begging to leave Hogwarts sooner.

"So it's your last night," Ron said glumly sitting at the dinner table.

"Yep," Harry responded.

"Don't worry about Ginny, mate. She's as stubborn as a mule, but she loves you. She'll come around eventually. Professor Trounce told me that the two of you will be coming to the Burrow for Easter, and that's not but a couple of weeks away, so you'll see her soon."

"She hates me," Harry said quietly.

"No she doesn't," Hermione reassured him. "She just feels like you're deserting her, just when you've become closer than ever."

"What are you talking about, 'Mione?" Ron asked glaring at Harry.

"It's nothing Ron," Hermione said, regretting her previous statement. Ron stared at Harry with a look that could kill.

"Well I might as well have you hate me as much as she does," Harry said miserably. "We made love for the first time the night before I decided to leave."

Harry was shocked to see a look of relief pass over Ron's face. "For the first time?" Harry nodded. "I thought you two had been shagging since before I even found out about you!"

"Why would you ever think something like that?" Harry questioned.

"Well when I walked in on you..." Ron's voice trailed off.

"In all honesty, that was the most intimate we'd ever been at that time," Harry said, fighting back a laugh.

"Well, I'm still not happy that you're shagging my baby sister, but at least now I know you didn't rush into anything."

"You know you're taking this surprisingly well," Harry mused.

"Well, this week I've seen how miserable the two of you are without each other. You're good for each other. Together is the happiest I've ever seen either one of you. Besides, when she's with you, she's not with Colin. There's just something about him I don't trust," Ron answered honestly.

"That makes two of us. Keep a close eye on them while I'm gone," Harry requested.

"Two eyes."

"Well if you two are done playing the role of noble protectors, I think Harry needs his sleep if he's going to leave tomorrow," Hermione interjected into their conversation.

"You're right. Will you both come and see me off in the morning?" Harry asked and both of his friends nodded their consent. "Well then good night." Harry excused himself from the table and walked sullenly back to his bedroom. He slipped out of his clothes and lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was so completely lost in thought that he didn't even notice the door to his room open.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" he heard a small voice ask from the doorway.

"Yes," he replied.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye to me?"

"Do I need to remind you Ginny that it is you who refused to speak to me?" Harry regretted his harsh words as soon as they had left his lips. "I'm sorry, come here, lay with me." Ginny hesitantly walked over to his bed and lay down beside him.

"I'm so sorry, I've been such a bloody idiot," she whispered into his bare chest.

"We both were idiots," Harry assured her.

"But I wasted the little time we have left when we could have been spending it together."

"Well we're together now." Harry consolingly ran his hands over her arms. He clasped her hand in his own and began to draw small circles with his thumbs on her pulse points. They lay silently together for a few moments when Ginny pulled away from him. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked her as she moved to the foot of his bed. Ginny only shook her head no. Ginny slowly pulled her tank top over her head and stepped out of her jeans. Harry felt himself harden as he watched her.

"Harry James Potter, I have loved you since I was ten years old. I have wanted you since I was thirteen. But it has only been since you began to return my love that I needed you." Harry looked at her, unsure of how to respond. Ginny reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "When I first laid eyes on you, you didn't know what it felt like to love and be loved. You came to school and learned how to make friends; you learned about life; you learned about love. And then you learned how to give and receive love." Ginny paused again and pulled her knickers to the floor, leaving herself completely naked in front of Harry. "And I think that's what I love the most about you," she said as she began to pull his boxers off, revealing his erection. "That you could come from a home empty and cold and still be such a good person; the type of person who deserves to be loved. And not because you did something miraculous when you were a baby, but because you're you." Ginny slowly began to crawl up the bed, placing one arm and one leg on either side of Harry's body. "I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too," Harry whispered hoarsely as their faces finally met. Ginny leaned in and met Harry's lips with her own. Their kiss was hot and passionate, more so than any of there other kisses had ever been. Harry put his arms around Ginny's back and pulled her close. "I need you. I need to be inside of you," he whispered into her ear. Ginny nodded, and reached her hand down to Harry's erection and guided him into her. Harry let out a deep moan as Ginny began to grind against him. He slid one of his hands between them and began to rub against her sensitive area. When he was satisfied that she was caught up to his level of arousal, he rolled her over so that he was on top and controlling the pace. He began to thrust harder and faster until they were both lost to a sea of ecstasy. They lay silent in each other's arms, both afraid to say what they knew was on the other's mind.

Finally Ginny spoke up. "Why do I feel like you just said goodbye to me?"

"Because I'm leaving?" Harry answered trying to make light of the situation.

"You know what I mean. You're saying goodbye like you're never going to see me again," she whispered, clutching his chest tightly.

"Ginny, we live in a time of war. You can never be certain what's going to happen. I don't ever want to leave you, knowing we left things unsaid."

"Ironic how the most important things are the ones we can say without words," Ginny whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

"It scares me that you love me more than life itself," he whispered to his sleeping girlfriend, "because I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

A/N Okay, I'm definitely doing the sequel. In fact, the reason it took me a little longer to get this chapter out was the fact that I got so excited about the sequel I went ahead and wrote the first chapter. (Well, I also wrote the first chapter already because I know that most of you will probably want to kill me when you find out how this one ends. So I figured it would be best not to make you wait too long for the sequel.) As to not killing Harry or Ginny, I promise I won't. Despite what I may write. (Confused yet?) But sorry, things are going to get much worse before they get any better. As in, they probably won't get any better until the sequel; several chapters into the sequel. I fear I'm giving away too much. Oh well, let me know what you think as always!


	19. The beginning of the end

_

* * *

Boy-Who-Lived Living in Hiding  
  
The Daily Prophet has recently learned that Harry Potter has withdrawn from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. According to our sources, he left unexpectedly without giving any notice to professors or classmates. "I heard he was running scared," Draco Malfoy, a fellow student informed the Daily Prophet. "He was afraid of dying, so he left school." There are also reports that on what appears to have been his last night in school, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, only daughter of Ministry employee Arthur Weasley, did not sleep in her own bedroom.  
"I saw her sneak out after dinner," a source who wishes to remain unnamed informed our reporter. "She showed up again the next morning looking very tired and very weepy."  
_  
"Oh fuck," Harry said to no one as he balled up his copy of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"What's wrong?" a very pregnant Venus Weasley said walking into the living room where Harry had been sitting.  
  
"Oh just the usual bloody idiots at the Daily Prophet ruining my life. Not only are they reporting that I'm living in hiding, but they basically just told the whole world I spent the night with Ginny on my last night at Hogwarts." Harry groaned and threw the paper into the fire.  
  
"Well did you?" Venus asked with a smile.  
  
"Well, yes. But now everyone knows. Not only does it paint a huge target on Ginny's back…"  
  
"But her father and brothers are going to kill you," Venus finished for him laughing.  
  
"I don't think it's very funny," Harry said glaring at her.  
  
"Well I promise I won't let my husband kill you, and if the rumors are correct, this won't be news to Ron," she said, still smiling.  
  
"Well good then. That only leaves Mr., not to mention Mrs., Weasley, Bill, Fred, and George to worry about," Harry replied sullenly.  
  
"It's the Fred and George I'd be worried about," Venus mused. "I don't think they're known for fighting fair. I wouldn't accept anything they tried give you for about a year."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. "At least I don't have to face them any time soon."  
  
"Oh but I'm afraid you're mistaken my dear boy. Next week is Easter and we're going to spend several days at the Burrow. Or did you forget?"  
  
Harry groaned again. "At least I'll get to see Ginny."  
  
"Maybe," Venus teased. "But probably only from about twenty feet away the entire time we're there."  
  
"You're not making me feel any better."  
  
"Not my job to. My job is to teach and protect you," Venus said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, thanks a lot. I'd like to see how well you'd handle Deatheaters with that belly."  
  
"I take offense to that," Venus said with a smile. "But let's get back to your studies. I don't even want to think about what Dumbledore would say to me if he thought I was letting you slack off. It would probably rival what Molly and Arthur are going to say to you!"

* * *

"Ginny are you done with your potions essay already?" Colin asked his best friend.  
  
"Yep, finished last night," Ginny responded proudly.  
  
"What's gotten into you lately? You've spent more time doing homework and studying than any person I know, and I know Hermione!" Colin teased.  
  
"Well, without Harry here to occupy my time, I've been a lot more focused. Plus, if I didn't focus on something, I'd go crazy thinking about Harry," Ginny explained. "Hey Hermione, Ron," she said as her brother and her friend walked over to where she was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ginny, I think you should look at this," Hermione said, handing her a piece of parchment.  
  
Ginny quickly read over the article in question and dropped the paper, pulling her hand to her mouth. "This cannot be good," she whispered. "Mum's going to kill me. She's going to say that the whole world thinks I'm a scarlet woman. Oh I wish I were dead!"  
  
"Don't joke about things like that," Colin said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry Gin, I'm sure it will be okay," Hermione assured her. "Won't it Ron?"  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, things will be fine," he replied, fighting back a smile.  
  
Ginny scowled at her brother before smiling at him sweetly. "Don't worry, if it's not, I'll just have to inform Mum about all of the detentions Ron's been getting lately for being out after curfew."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Ron fumed.  
  
"Oh rest assured that if you do anything to make my case worse, or if things start to get too bad, my tongue will slip," Ginny replied calmly.  
  
"Oh Ginny please don't," Hermione begged. "That will be just as bad for me as it will for him, and I didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I'll try my hardest Hermione," Ginny said with a grin.  
  
"Not to interrupt this blackmail party, but I've been meaning to ask you something Ginny," Colin said.  
  
"Sure, Col. What is it?"  
  
"Well, I was going to have to stay here by myself over Easter Holiday, so I was wondering if there was any way I'd be able to come home with you," he asked timidly.  
  
"I don't think so," Ron quickly replied.  
  
Ginny shot her brother a look that could kill. "I don't know Colin, but I'll ask my mum."  
  
"Thanks, it would really mean the world to me," Colin gushed.  
  
"Well I'm not promising anything," Ginny said.  
  
"But you're asking," Colin replied happily.

* * *

"You know Ginny, you really probably should be staying at Hogwarts to study for your O.W.L.S," Hermione told her friend as they sat down on the Hogwarts Express. "You too Colin."  
  
"Well there are things that are more important in life than test grades," Ginny responded.  
  
"Yes and sha-," Hermione got a look from Ron and changed her choice of words, "I mean snogging your boyfriend isn't one of them."  
  
"Do you honestly think that after that article in the Daily Prophet I'll get anytime alone with Harry at all?" Ginny asked. "It was almost impossible for us to get time alone over Christmas; can you imagine how it will be now?"  
  
"So Harry will definitely be there," Colin asked curiously.  
  
"Yep, he should be getting there right around the same time we do," Ron responded as if sending Colin a message to keep his hands off Ginny.  
  
"Well, we'll find out soon enough," Hermione replied. "We're here." The foursome exited the train and saw Charlie waiting for them.  
  
"Charlie!" Ginny cried as she ran into his arms.  
  
"Hey you," he replied with a smile. "Hey Ron, Hermione."  
  
Ginny pulled back and looked very seriously into her brother's eyes. "Did you kill Harry?"  
  
"Nope, the little woman wouldn't let me," Charlie replied with a chuckle.  
  
"Did Dad?" Ginny asked nervously.  
  
"Well, he hadn't seen Harry yet when I left, so I honestly don't know."  
  
"We better hurry back to the Burrow then," Ginny said, leading them all out of the train station.  
  
Ginny walked anxiously up the path that led to the front door of her home. She reached the door and had her hand on the knob when she heard someone call her name. She quickly turned around and saw Harry standing, not but ten feet away from her. Suddenly the only thought in her mind was to have him in her arms. She ran over to him as fast as her feet would carry her and threw her arms around his neck. He responded by wrapping her in a tight embrace and lifting her into the air. They didn't need words to let the other know how they were feeling. It was only after someone coughed loudly, several times, that they realized they had a rather large audience.  
  
"Well, Ginny dear, it's nice to have you home," Mrs. Weasley said awkwardly. "Why don't you take your things up to your room and then we can sit down, have some tea and chat." Ginny knew what that meant, and she knew not to argue. "Harry, I think Arthur would like a word with you in the living room. Colin why don't you let Ron and Hermione show you around." All five teenagers reluctantly agreed, each upset for different reasons.  
  
When Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were alone in the kitchen, Ginny couldn't make eye contact with her mother.  
  
"Well I can't say that I'm not a bit disappointed in you," Mrs. Weasley began. "I just wish you had been more careful. I know not to believe everything published in the Daily Prophet, especially after last year, but many people do. Honestly Ginny, what were you thinking."  
  
The disappointment in her mother's voice was much worse for Ginny than if she had been yelling. "I had to say goodbye," she mumbled examining the floorboards.  
  
"And you couldn't have done that in public, during decent hours?"  
  
"Well I was being daft. I had ignored Harry his entire last week at school, and when I found out he was leaving the next day, well, I guess I was too upset to think straight."  
  
"It upsets me to think about you and Harry having sex, but what upsets me the most is that if you're too irresponsible to be discreet, how can I know what other things are you being irresponsible about." Ginny's eyes widened. "Did you use a--,"  
  
"Yes," Ginny quickly replied, cutting her mother off. _"Wait, I know we did the first night, but…."_ Ginny thought to herself before her mother snapped her back to reality.  
  
"Well good. I know you must feel like you are old enough to have sex, but I think we can both agree that you are much too young to be a mother."  
  
"Yes," Ginny replied, her mind in a far off place.  
  
"Well, why don't you go find Colin and see if he's settled in?" Mrs. Weasley prompted. Ginny got up from the table and made her way to her bedroom. She was surprised to see Colin waiting for her, sprawled out on her bed.  
  
"I thought you were with Ron and Hermione?" she asked.  
  
"Well I think they had other plans," Colin replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"That was terrible," Ginny moaned, falling on her bed beside Colin.  
  
"Did she ground you for life?" Colin asked.  
  
"Nope, worse. She told me she's disappointed in me."  
  
"Funny, that's the exact same speech I received," Harry said walking into the room. "Although mine was topped off with, 'I've always thought of you like a son, and I want to continue to trust you, but after this it will be much harder,'" Harry said, sitting down at Ginny's desk.  
  
"Harry, remind me to ask you something later," Ginny said quietly. "Okay, so what do you all want to do today?"  
  
"Whatever you want to do," Colin replied sweetly.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me, your Mum told me to tell you that dinner would be ready in thirty minutes. She also told me to tell Ron and Hermione, but I think that I'll casually forget," Harry said laughing.  
  
"Oh, good plan. Take the attention off of us for awhile," Ginny responded laughing. "You know when you're devious like that, it really turns me on." She smiled at him devilishly and began to walk seductively towards him. She sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Okay, please don't forget that there is another person in the room," Colin moaned.  
  
"Sorry," Ginny said sheepishly. "I just can't control myself around Harry; especially after being away from him for awhile."  
  
"Remind me to test that later tonight," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, like you'll see me alone again anytime this century," Ginny said with a sigh.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to shag you in front of your entire family."  
  
"Harry James Potter, you will do nothing of the sort!" Ginny cried as Harry began to tickle her. She fell off his lap laughing hysterically. "Do you see why I love this guy Col?" she asked turning her attention to her best friend on her bed.  
  
"I'd rather not say," Colin said, forcing a smile. _"Tonight,"_ he thought, _"Tonight everything will come together."  
_

* * *

That night, Ron and Hermione ate dinner in silence. They were both mortified when Mrs. Weasley had walked in on them snogging on Ron's bed. They knew they had a talking to coming after dinner.  
  
"Why Ronald Weasley, I don't think I've ever seen you eat so slow in my entire life," Ginny said innocently.  
  
"I'm not that hungry," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Why, did you fill up before dinner?" Ginny asked with a grin.  
  
"Enough you two!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "You've all had more than enough time to eat, so if you're not done, too bad. Ron, Hermione, you can help me clean up in the kitchen. Why don't the rest of you go for an after dinner swim down at the lake."  
  
"Well, I'm putting my wife to bed," Charlie said. "She's been far too busy and I don't think she's getting enough rest." Venus groaned, but allowed Charlie to lead her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Fine, then Ginny, Harry, and Colin can all for a swim," Mrs. Weasley said huffily.  
  
"Mum, I don't really want to go swimming," Ginny said.  
  
"Then just go for a walk. Something. Anything. I just want all of you out of the kitchen, out of your bedrooms, and away from any comfortable sitting surface. We've got to figure out a way to get all of the hormones in this family under control." Mrs. Weasley started to take the dishes to the sink, then paused and turned to face Ginny again. "And don't you and Harry even think about losing Colin somewhere out there so you two can be alone!"  
  
A few minutes later Ginny, Harry, and Colin were leaving the Burrow.  
  
"Your Mum is in some mood," Colin said laughing.  
  
"Well I had a chance to talk to Charlie this evening, and apparently Mum's stumbled into quite a bit of bad timing lately. Within the last two weeks, while she was trying to make plans for this week, she's managed to walk in on Charlie and Venus, Bill and Fleur,"  
  
"But they're all married," Harry pointed out.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. She also walked in on Fred and George with their girlfriends. In fact, I think Percy and I are the only two she hasn't walked in on," Ginny said laughing. "And Percy's not speaking to us!"  
  
"Well, at least she didn't read about your brother's sex lives in the paper," Harry said with a groan.  
  
"No, but I think that's why we got disappointment instead of yelling," Ginny said. "I think after seeing George, well in the middle of the act, she blew off most of her steam."  
  
"Were they all shagging when she walked in on them?" Colin asked curiously.  
  
"Well not Charlie, Ron, or Fred. But yes for George and Bill. I honestly don't know how Mum's going to be able to survive having them all here at the same time tomorrow." Ginny stopped walking, frozen in her tracks. "Did you guys hear something?"  
  
"No," Colin replied quickly.  
  
"Where was it coming from?" Harry asked nervously. Ginny pointed towards the lake. "I'll be right back." Harry cautiously walked off the path they had been on and wandered towards the lake. He did a careful examination of the area before returning to the path satisfied that there was nothing there. What he saw when he got there shook him to his very core; Colin lay on the ground unconscious and Ginny was gone.

* * *

A/N Okay so I'm being evil. I would have had this posted sooner, but there were problems with the log in page. Which is actually why you're getting left with a cliffhanger. I had extra time to add to this chapter. But, since I was having problems uploading, I've already started next chapter. What we're looking at is either one more chapter and an epilouge or two more short chapters and an epilouge. Doesn't make a difference to me!


	20. The Final Battle

DING DONG THE BUG IS GONE!!!!! If that didn't tell you, I've been unable to load my chapters, I would have never abandoned my story so close to the end! So without further ado, the last chapter to Lessons in Life, Love, and Betrayal.

* * *

Harry looked around frantically, trying to find any trace of Ginny. He was so preoccupied in his search he didn't notice Colin regaining consciousness.

"What happened?" Colin asked weakly.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Harry replied crossly. "What happened to Ginny?"

"I don't know!" Colin said anxiously. "Did you search for her?"

"Well I only discovered she was missing a moment ago. I can't believe I left her here alone with you."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Colin asked, his eyes darkening.

"It means that you're no good."

Colin let out an evil laugh. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Hey how long has that piece of parchment been there?" Colin said, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know. I'll look at it and you go back to the Burrow and get help."

"No, I think I'll stay here and examine the parchment while you go back for help." Colin shot Harry a look, and they both reached for the parchment, grabbing it at the exact same time. Harry felt a familiar tug at his naval. The parchment was a portkey.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around his new surroundings. He noticed that Colin wasn't beside him. _"That's odd, he was holding the portkey too; he should be here." _Harry could tell despite the darkness that he was on a cliff somewhere. He was fairly certain that he heard waves crashing in the background. He reached for his wand to supply light, but before he could he heard a too familiar voice saying too familiar words.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry's wand flew out of his hand and towards the voice. It was then that he saw a pair of gray eyes staring back at him through the darkness.

"Hello Malfoy," Harry said calmly.

"Glad you could join us Potter. Your girlfriend has been the life of the party."

"Where's Ginny?" Harry shouted, his anger growing.

"Why do you always want to rush into these things? Why can't you enjoy your inevitable doom?"

"I swear on my life, if you hurt Ginny..."

"Well, unfortunately, it wasn't I who was spending time with her," Malfoy replied smugly. "Although I am curious as to what she'd be like in bed."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Now Harry, do you really want to upset the neighbors?" a calm voice hissed into the darkness. Harry saw a pair of red eyes appear next to the gray ones. "You did very well, young Draco." The voice sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"I'm what you want, let Ginny go," Harry said, trying to stay strong.

"Yes, but I fear you'll be much more cooperative as long as she's here as well."

Harry felt as if a dagger had ripped through his heart. It was his worst fear; Voldemort was using Ginny to get to him. He could feel that Ginny was in pain. Just as Harry was about to break down and beg for Ginny's safety, he realized that he could **feel **Ginny's pain because he had wanted more than anything at that moment to protect her. Knowing that Ginny was alive and at least temporarily alright, Harry closed his eyes in concentration. He focused all of his energy on Voldemort. _"I want you to suffer. I want you to feel as if you're going to explode. I want you to feel pain." _Harry's thoughts were broken by a bloodcurdling scream. He had done it; he had caused Voldemort to suffer.

"That wasn't wise Potter," Voldemort hissed. Apparently, Harry had not caused him enough pain. He was about to close his eyes in concentration, when he saw something red levitating in front of him.

"Ginny," Harry whispered hoarsely to which Voldemort only laughed. She was covered in blood, the bright red stains on her clothes clashed with her red hair. Harry knew that the only way to end it all was to kill Voldemort. He tried to regain control of his emotions and focus all of his energy. _"I want you to die a painful death." _Harry tried repeating the words over and over again in his head, but the only response was Voldemort's evil laughter. Apparently he was enjoying Harry's futile efforts. _"I just need to clear my mind of everything," _he silently urged himself. But it was to no avail. He couldn't get the image of Ginny's limp body covered in blood out of his head. He couldn't keep Ginny out of his mind. She looked so lifeless hanging in the air. _"I wish you could still feel what I felt_," Harry thought, giving up on his efforts to block her out of his mind. He was determined, that if they were both going to die right then and there, his last thoughts would be on her and not evil. Harry tuned out the echoing laughter and focused on Ginny. _"I'd give my life to save yours. I love you. I want to spend eternity with you, even if it can't be done on this earth. I want to take your pain and make it my own so you can live." _Harry suddenly felt a terrible pain in his stomach. He doubled over to the ground in pain. He realized that he was actually taking Ginny's pain away from her. Harry ignored the cold laughter and continued on his quest to heal Ginny. _"I want all of her suffering to end, even if it means I have to suffer in her place."_ Harry felt a terrible ache in his head and knew that it was working. The laughter stopped; Voldemort finally realized what was going on. _"I want Ginny to have all of my power, all of my strength so that she has the strength to continue fighting." _Harry could barely continue to hold his head up he was so weak. He fell backwards so he was laying flat on the ground. He didn't realize that Voldemort was having a reaction similar to his own; he only knew that anymore pain would kill him. _"I love you Ginny Weasley, I love you with all my heart. I told you I'd give my life for yours; I just regret that it had to come down to that."_ Harry felt an unexpected pain in his scar. The last thing he knew was two blinding lights; one red, one green.

* * *

A week later, Ginny Weasley opened her eyes. _"It was all a bad dream," _she thought, half believing it was true, half hoping. She looked around her strange environment. She was in the hospital; it hadn't been a dream. She quickly sat up in her bed, ignoring the pain in her head. "Harry?" she called out. "Harry?" she said again, this time louder. The door opened.

"Well, it's so good to see you've decided to rejoin us," a mediwitch said entering the room. "I know there are many people anxious to see how you're doing."

"Is Harry here?" Ginny asked quickly, annoyed by the friendly mediwitch. The woman looked at Ginny confused, but before she could respond the door opened again.

"Oh my goodness! Ginny, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley entered the room, followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"I feel fine Mum," Ginny lied. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said, exchanging a look with the mediwitch. "Ginny, what do you remember about the night you disappeared?"

"Not much," Ginny said, only telling half of the truth. "I remember hearing a noise by the lake and Harry went to investigate it. I can only assume that Colin and I were hit with stunners or something, because the next thing I remember is feeling completely empty in the dark." Ginny knew she was omitting some very painful details, but didn't think her mother would survive hearing them. "Then I suddenly felt all of the pain go away, like someone had come in and just scooped it off of me. I felt a new strength inside me that I'd never felt before. It was so powerful it was almost painful. I think it caused me to black out again because this is the next thing I remember." Ginny was starting to lose her patience with her mother. "Now where's Harry?"

"Hello Ginny," Dumbledore said. "Molly, may I have a moment alone with Ginny?'

"Please don't upset her," Molly urged as she walked out of the room.

"Professor, where's Harry?"

"Before I can tell you that I need you to understand something. When you said that you felt your pain be taken away, and then you felt a new strength, I believe that was Harry trying to save you."

"So he was there," Ginny asked anxiously. "I thought I could feel his presence."

"Well that connection may have been what saved your life. I believe that Harry used his special power to heal your wounds to prevent you from dying. Doing something like that though, could leave a person completely drained and defenseless." Ginny felt her heart drop. "You know that Harry and Voldemort shared a very unique bond, they were able to feel when the other was having an extreme emotion, unless of course they took the proper precautions to block them out. I believe that Voldemort felt Harry's love for you. I believe that when Harry was selflessly sacrificing his own well-being for yours, Voldemort was feeling the emotions behind his actions. I believe that it is Harry's love for you that destroyed Voldemort."

"You mean Voldemort is gone? How do you know?" Ginny asked, trying not to assume the worst.

"Oh, apparently it was a portkey that brought Harry to you, and it brought Colin Creevey with him as well. Colin, who was still weak from having been stunned, passed out during travel. He woke up to see Harry and Voldemort both on the ground in pain."

"Harry was in pain?"

"Remember, it seems that he was replacing your pain with his strength. Colin tells us that there were then two bright lights that illuminated the sky, one green, one red."

"But what does it mean, Professor."

"Well, Colin told us that after the light was gone, you two were the only people left on the cliff. He said he took your body and brought you both back by portkey."

"So Harry's missing?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I wish that was the case. According to Mr. Creevey's testimony, it appears that when Harry destroyed Voldemort, he destroyed himself as well."

"I killed him," Ginny whispered.

"You must not think like that," Dumbledore said calmly. "Harry sacrificed his strength to allow you to live, you did nothing but accept his love. Remember, that love is what killed Voldemort; he couldn't understand the strength of your connection."

Ginny lay back down in bed and turned her back to Dumbledore as she began to cry. She curled up into the fetal position, ignoring the comforting words her professor was saying. She was vaguely aware of other people entering the room, but the only thing she knew for sure was that she had killed Harry, that he was gone.

* * *

Ginny left the hospital two weeks later, a mere shadow of her former self. She went to the Burrow, having been excused from her exams. After reliving her tale to her mother, she had not spoken to anyone about what had happened that night. In a way, she was even deceiving herself about her time with Voldemort. She refused to think about the things he had done to her. She spent most of her time alone in her room, sleeping. Being awake was too hard. Her brothers popped in and out of the house checking up on her. She didn't want to see them, yet at the same time she couldn't turn them away. It helped, knowing that they cared.

One day while she was lazily lying in bed in a state between dreams and awareness, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ginny called sleepily to the person she thought was her mother.

"How are you doing?" she heard a male voice reply from the doorway.

Ginny was pulled into awareness and she sat up in bed. "Colin?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"Well, I haven't been back to school since, you know, and I've been begging your Mum to come let me see you, but she refused. I was in the middle of flooing her to see if I could come over when she found out that Professor Trounce was having her baby. She wanted to go to the hospital, but didn't want to leave you alone. So she finally agreed to let me come over."

"So Venus is having the baby?" Ginny asked, appearing almost uninterested.

"It seems that way."

Ginny fell back onto her bed so she was lying down again. She turned her back to Colin. "Well I think I'm going to take a nap now. It seems to be all I have the strength for these days."

"Ginny, are you crying?"

"No," was the only reply Colin could make out through her sniffles.

"Does me being here remind you of that day?"

"No," Ginny lied, still unable to face her best friend.

"Ginny, I know you think that Harry was the love of your life, but you have to know that I love you too. And not just like friends love each other. I want to dedicate my life to making you happy."

Ginny hesitated for a moment, carefully considering her words. "You're right; Harry was the love of my life. I told him I'd die for him, I just never expected him to have to die for me. When he died, a part of me died with him and it's going to take time for me to heal. I don't know if I'll ever be completely over it. Being with you does remind me of Harry, but not only in bad ways. You just can't ask me to love you right now, not when I'm so messed up. The best thing I can offer you is my friendship."

"I just want you in my life," Colin replied earnestly. "But I'll let you take that nap now."

"Before you go," Ginny called out to him, propping herself up on her elbows, "did Harry appear to be in a lot of pain before he, you know."

"I'm not going to lie; he looked like he was completely drained off all his energy and strength. But he did have a certain look of contempt on his face, like he was satisfied with how he was going to die."

"So you think he knew he was dying?"

Colin slowly nodded his head. "If what Professor Dumbledore believes is true, then I think he very willingly traded his life for yours; I think for him, killing Voldemort would have only been an added bonus."

"Thanks," Ginny replied meekly before lying back down. _"How very Harry of me to blame myself for all of this," _she thought laughing out loud. "Harry what did you do to all of us? It's funny, but I think everyone else is blaming themselves too. I think Mum feels like if she hadn't kicked us out of the kitchen none of this would ever have happened. It's the same story with Ron and Hermione, only they feel guilty for being so caught up with each other to get in trouble to cause Mum to kick us all out of the kitchen." Ginny stopped, realizing that she was talking to her dead boyfriend. _"No, this feels right, it doesn't feel like he's really gone,"_ she thought before continuing to speak. "Harry, what you did is really making everyone reconsider how they live their lives. Mum told me that Fred and George both proposed to their girlfriends; they're planning a double wedding soon. Ron told me that he and Hermione aren't arguing nearly as much. Bill and Fleur are going to have a baby even though Bill was totally opposed to having one for several more years. They joked on the Wizarding Wireless Network that they're expecting what you did to cause a baby boom." Ginny paused again, feeling her eyes swell with tears. "Why can't I just accept the fact that you're gone and move on?" she sobbed. "I don't know if I can face going back into public, knowing that people know I was there when it all happened. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to face all of this without you here to help me get through it!"

"Gin, are you calling me?" Colin called up the stairs.

"No!" Ginny called back quickly. "I've got to stop talking to myself," she added quietly. "They're going to check me back into St. Mungo's if I'm not careful." Ginny got up from her bed and walked over to her window. She could see the path they had been walking on that night. _"I have to move on. I can't keep living my life like this. I'm not going to let you give your life so I can live mine in seclusion. I'm going to find a way, somehow, to make something of my life."_

_

* * *

_

I hope you all enjoyed my story. Thanks for not giving up on me during my computer down period. Now there will be an epilogue to this story, which will also serve as a prologue to the sequel. That will tell you exactly what happened after the blinding lights that fateful night. As to what happened to Ginny when she was alone with Voldemort, you won't find out until sometime in the sequel. Sorry. Now please don't give me nasty reviews for letting Colin off. If I didn't, there wouldn't be much conflict in the sequel. I guess I should tell you the name of the sequel about now..... Remembering Red.


	21. Epilogue

Normally I'd make you wait a little bit for this, but I think I unintentionally made you guys wait long enough.

Epilogue for Lessons in Life, Love, and Betrayal; Prologue for Remembering Red

Colin Creevey watched the final battle unfold before him hidden behind a boulder. It was the one part of his plan he had no control over. No matter which side prevailed, he was safe himself, it was her he was worrying about. If things didn't go as he hoped, she may die. But that was the price she would have to pay for rejecting him. If Harry hadn't interfered in their relationship, none of this would be necessary. But he had. So Colin had to scheme and plot for months to try and get rid of him. And now the time was here. If Voldemort survived, Harry and Ginny would probably both die, but if Harry survived, so would Ginny. Of course then that would leave killing Harry to Colin and Draco, but they had the element of surprise working for them. Colin knew that if Harry won the final battle, only he and Ginny could go back. If Harry won the battle, he and Draco wouldn't survive the night. Suddenly the entire cliff was illuminated by two blinding lights, one red, one green.

When the lights were gone, so was Voldemort. It was like he had burst into a million pieces. Colin knew what he had to do. He ran over to where Harry was lying on the ground passed out. "Draco! Where are you?" Colin called into the darkness.

"I'm right here," a very nervous boy replied. "Did you know that would happen?"

"No, but now we have to act quickly. Take Harry into the safe house and tie him up. Make sure to use a weight charm on the bindings. I'll follow you with the girl." Colin went over to Ginny's limp body; he was shocked by what he saw. She had scars, but no wounds. _"Didn't I just see her covered in blood a few moments ago?" _he thought. He quickly dismissed the thought and pulled two vials out of his pocket; a restoration and a sleeping drought. He gently fed both of them to Ginny, making sure she digested them. He picked up her body and carried it to the safe house.

"What do we do now?" Draco asked nervously. "The dark lord is gone, we have no protection."

"We kill Potter, or should I say, you kill Potter."

Draco managed to grin. "I've got a few things I'd like to do to him first."

"Just be fast." Colin carried Ginny out of the room and laid her sleeping body on a blanket on the ground. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this, love. But you didn't know what was best for you. You didn't realize that being with him would only bring you pain and that being with me was when you'd be happy. I'm sorry I had to put you through this, but it was the only way I could make you see. Harry had a destiny that wasn't intertwined with yours; his destiny involved saving the wizarding world, yours is being with me." Colin leaned forward and hungrily kissed her. "Soon, you'll be returning my kisses. Now shall we go see if Draco has had his fun?" Colin left Ginny on the floor and returned to the room that contained Draco and Harry. "Are you done?"

Draco smiled evilly. "Well, I've removed all his body hair, cut him, let him bleed, and then healed him multiple times, erased his memory several times thrown his body around the room... I think I've had my fun. Did you notice though, the scar is gone?"

"That's strange," Colin said surprised. "Well there were two lights; one that destroyed Voldemort, the other must have been his scar bursting. So he's dead then?"

Draco turned his back to Colin to face his masterpiece of torture lying on the ground. That was the last image he would ever see. While his back was turned, Colin put a knife through his back. Draco collapsed to the ground beside Harry. Colin then wiped his fingerprints off the handle of the knife.

"Sorry, but I couldn't risk having you squeal on me. I had to use you to get rid of Harry in case they used a truth serum on me, but now all I have to do is get rid of the body and take Ginny back." Colin laughed. "Everything is going exactly as I planned. It's just a shame I can't use magic to do all of this." Colin found Harry's wand in Draco's robes and snapped it in half. He then picked up Harry's body and carried it to the edge of the cliff. He threw his body over the cliff, laughing as he watched it hit the rocks multiple times before disappearing into the ocean.

Colin had planned this moment for months. He had led a double life, all so he could have the woman he loved and be rid of the man who took her away from him. He had planned every detail that was within his ability to control, and had prompted all of the details that weren't. Of course he had fallen behind in his school work, and had alienated all of his friends except for Ginny, but now it would all pay off. Except for one thing; Colin finally made a mistake. He hadn't bothered to check and make sure that Draco actually killed Harry.

As Harry's body hit the icy water, the shock brought him back to consciousness. He didn't know who he was or why he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He only wished with every ounce of his remaining strength that the bindings would release him and that someone would find him before it was too late.

A/N So this is the temporary end of the journey. I've already written the first 7 or so chapters to the sequel, so it should come pretty fast for a while. Thanks to everyone who didn't give up on my story! Your preview for the sequel: it takes place four years after the end of this story around the new holiday, Harry Potter Day. (And PS to those of you who asked, there is no baby, at least not for Ginny, but if you look very closely you'll see slight hints to the situation though.)


End file.
